Good Detective
by Delia Angela
Summary: [UPDATE CHAPTER 21!] "Siapa dia?" "Ini aneh," Tadi saya merasa ingatan saya dibutakan, kepala saya tiba-tiba serasa ingin pecah saat ingin menceritakannya," Apa menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan si 'sosok misterius?" "Tidak. Aku tidak dapat informasi apapun." "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" "Kau masih sehat'kan?" "Eh?"
1. Ny Zila Problem Part 1

_**Tap… Tap… Tap…**_

 _ **Langkah kaki terdengar memecah keheningan. Sesosok bayangan serba hitam mengendap-endap mendekati seorang wanita yang sedang terlelap. Seringainya muncul ketika ia sudah berada di sebelahnya.**_

" _ **Ini akibat yang kau terima."**_

 _ **Wanita yang awalnya terlelap itu pun menggeliat tak nyaman ketika suara itu memasuki indera pendengarannya. Perlahan ia membuka indera penglihatannya. Terlihatlah sesosok bayangan disebelahnya yang menatap tajam dirinya. Mata wanita itu terbelak.**_

" _ **GYAA-Hmmph! Hmph!" Belum sempat wanita itu berteriak, sesosok bayangan itu telah membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Bau menyengat dari sapu tangan bayangan itu pun melemahkan saraf-saraf wanita yang kini mulai kehilangan kesadaran.**_

" _ **Inilah akibatnya."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Good Detective

Disclamer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta

Genre: Mistery & Tragedy

Rating: T (Bisa naik dan juga bisa turun)

Summary: "Berbagai macam tragedi dan juga kejadian-kejadian aneh, juga misterius kerap kali terjadi belakangan ini. Para Detektif pun mulai bekerja dan menyelidiki kasus-kasus hingga tuntas. Bisakah mereka dipanggil 'Good Detective'?

...

 **Chapter 1: "Ny. Zila Problem Part 1"**

Seorang Gadis berambut panjang tergerai lurus berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kearah salah satu ruangan bertuliskan _'Mr. Aba's Office'_.

Yaya namanya. Ia berusia 17 tahun. Ia merupakan anak dari pemilik Kantor Detektif Pulau Rintis. Tak heran ia mendapatkan gelar sebagai _Senior._

Belum sempat Yaya mengetuk pintu ruang Tn. Aba, Seorang Gadis memanggil namanya membuat pergerakkannya berhenti.

"Yaya! Tunggu!" Yaya menoleh keasal suara tersebut dan mendapati sahabatnya, Ying, berlari menghampirinya.

"Hai Ying," Sapa Yaya begitu Ying sampai dihadapannya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Ying melambaikan tangannya, "Hai. Kau juga dipanggil oleh Tn. Aba?" Tanyanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Iya, katanya ada kasus baru. Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Nanti Tn. Aba marah jika kita telat."

Yaya mengetuk pintu ruangan Tn. Aba, "Tn. Aba? Ini kami, Ying dan Yaya."

" _Masuk."_

Mendengar izin dari pemilik ruangan, Yaya dan Ying membuka perlahan Pintu Ruangan Tn. Aba.

"Selamat Pagi, Tn. Aba," Sapa keduanya bersamaan.

Seorang Pria yang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan mengangguk dan mempersilahkan kedua gadis dihadapannya untuk duduk. Namanya Aba, atau yang biasa dipanggil Tn. Aba, karena dialah Ketua Detektif di Kantor Detektif Pulau Rintis.

"Selamat pagi, Yaya, Ying. Kita mendapat kasus baru di Pulau Rintis," Jelas Tn. Aba. Ying mengnyerit bingung, "Kasus tentang apa, Tn. Aba?"

Tn. Aba menggeleng kecil, "Itu belum dipastikan, Ying. Korban dalam kasus ini adalah Ny. Zila. Yang mana merupakan Ketua Sekertaris Bank Pulau Rintis. Dia ditemukan pingsan oleh obat bius di kamarnya sendiri."

"Apa ini sebuah kasus perampokkan?" Tanya Yaya. Ying mengangguk setuju, "Ya, atau mungkin sebuah kasus pemerkosaan?"

"Itulah tugas kalian. Cari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Ny. Zila. Dia sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis," Perintah Tn. Aba. Yaya dan Ying saling pandang sesaat, lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baik, Tn. Aba."

...

"Permisi."

Penjaga kasir di Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis mendongak dan mendapati Yaya dan Ying yang berdiri dihadapan meja kasir.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Penjaga Kasir itu ramah. Yaya dan Ying memperlihatkan Kartu Tanda Pengenal Detektif mereka. "Kami dari Detektif Pulau Rintis, ingin bertemu dengan pasien bernama Ny. Zila. Bisa?"

Penjaga kasir itu pun mengangguk, "Tentu. Ia dirawat di Kamar VIP no 37. Kalian tinggal lurus lalu belok kiri. Cari kamar no 37."

Ying mengangguk mengerti, "Terima kasih ya."

"Iya, sama-sama."

Kedua detektif itu pun berjalan menuju Kamar dimana Ny. Zila dirawat. "Aku heran, sebenarnya kasus apa yang kita hadapi kali ini?" Bingung Yaya. Ying mengangkat bahunya, tanda bahwa ia pun tak tau.

"Apapun itu, kita harus tuntaskan!" Seru Ying. Yaya mengangguk setuju.

Akhirnya, keduanya pun sampai di Kamar VIP No 37.

"Permisi," Ujar Yaya sambil membuka perlahan pintu kamar tersebut, takut jikalau Ny. Zila sedang tidur.

Ny. Zila tersenyum kecil ketika melihatnya. Yaya dan Ying pun masuk dan menghampiri Ny. Zila.

"Maaf, apa betul dengan Ny. Zila?" Tanya Ying memastikan. Ny. Zila mengangguk, "Ya, saya sendiri. Kalian…" Kalimat Ny. Zila menggantung.

Yaya mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Ny. Zila, "Kami Detektif Pulau Rintis, ingin menanyakan soal kasus nyonya. Bisa?" Ny. Zila mengangguk lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

Ying mengeluarkan Noteband dari sakunya. Ia pun menatap serius Ny. Zila, "Apa nyonya tahu? Siapa dalang dari semua ini?"

Ny. Zila menggeleng, "Tidak. Seingat saya, saya terbangun karena adanya suara didekat saya. Saat saya membuka mata saya, saya melihat seseorang. Wajahnya gak terlalu jelas kar'na gelap. Karena saya kaget, saya nyaris berteriak. Namun apa daya, dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan lalu membekap mulut dan hidup saya. Setelah itu saya tidak tahu lagi."

Yaya berpikir sesaat, "Apa nyonya tinggal sendirian dirumah?"

"Tidak, saya tinggal bersama pembantu dan tukang kebun dirumah saya," Jelas Ny. Zila.

"Apa nyonya punya masalah sama orang-orang terdekat nyonya?" Sekali lagi, Ny. Zila menggeleng, "Tidak, hubungan saya dengan orang-orang disekitar saya baik-baik saja."

Yaya memandang Ying sejenak. Ying mengangguk," Baiklah, terima kasih atas infonya. Kami akan selidiki kasus ini sampai tuntas."

Ny. Zila tersenyum, "Terima kasih ya."

Yaya mengnyerit heran ketika merasa ada yang memerhatikan mereka. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Spontan ia tersentak kaget ketika mendapati ada seorang pemuda di balik jendela kamar VIP Ny. Zila yang menatap mereka tajam seolah mengatakan 'Awas kalian'.

Yaya mengucek-ucek bola matanya berusaha memperjelas pandangannya. Ia tersirat dalam kebingungan ketika tidak mendapati orang itu berada di Jendela kamar lagi.

Ying menatap sahabatnya heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ying. Yaya menggeleng kecil, "Enggak, aku ngerasa kayak ada yang memperhatikan kita."

"Mungkin itu perasaanmu saja," Tegur Ny. Zila. Ying mengangguk setuju, "Iya, ayo kita ke Rumah Ny. Zila." Yaya mengangguk.

"Kami permisi ya, Ny. Zila."

"Iya."

...

"Apa benar anda pembantu Ny. Zila?" Tanya Yaya. Yaya dan Ying sekarang berada di Rumah Ny. Zila. Wanita tua yang merupakan Pembantu Ny. Zila mengangguk.

"Ya, ada perlu apa ya?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

"Kami hanya ingin menelusuri Kasus Ny. Zila. Dan kami perlu memeriksa Rumah Ny. Zila dan menanyakan beberapa hal kepada anda. Bisa?" Jelas Ying. Pembantu Ny. Zila mengangguk.

"Silahkan."

"Ying, kau periksa Kamar Ny. Zila. Biar aku yang urus Pembantu Ny. Zila," Pita Yaya. Ying mengangguk.

Keduanya pun mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Ying menatap Kamar Ny. Zila yang terlihat masih rapi. Ia semakin tidak mengerti, kasus apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Ny. Zila?

' _Jika tentang Pemerkosaan, Sudah tentu Ny. Zila akan trauma. Tapi saat melihat keadaan Ny. Zila tadi, sepertinya dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi jika memang perampokan, tentu saja rumah ini akan berantakan. Tapi, ini masih terlihat rapi.'_ Batin Ying kebingungan.

Ia memijit kepalanya pusing. Ia berjalan kearah jendela. Ia tersentak kaget ketika ia merasa menginjak sesuatu.

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya kebawah dan mendapati sapu tangan tergeletak dilantai. Ia mencium aroma klorofrom dari sapu tangan tersebut.

"Hmm…" Ia kembali berpikir sesaat. "Apa mungkin…"

' _ **Karena saya kaget, saya nyaris berteriak. Namun apa daya, dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan lalu membekap mulut dan hidup saya. Setelah itu saya tidak tahu lagi.'**_

 _Di Tempat Yaya,_

"Apa Ibu sudah lama bekerja disini?" Tanya Yaya. Pembantu tersebut menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, saya baru saja bekerja disini."

Yaya menarik nafas sesaat, "Apa Ibu tahu siapa pelaku dari kasus ini?"

Pembantu tersebut menggeleng, "Saya gak tahu tuh, Dek. Soalnya, kemarin malam saya tidak tidur disini. Kalau adek ingin tahu lebih banyak, Tanya aja Pak Udin."

Yaya mengnyerit heran, "Pak Udin? Siapa Pak Udin?" Bingungnya.

"Tukang kebunnya Ny. Zila," Balas Pembantu Ny. Zila.

Yaya mengangguk mengerti, "Makasih ya, Bu."

Skip Time…

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil penyelidikkanmu?" Tanya Yaya. Ying mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang sudah ia bungkus dengan plastik.

"Aku hanya menemukan sapu tangan yang berlumuran klorofrom. Menurutku, si pelaku membius Ny. Zila lalu merampok rumah Ny. Zila," Simpul Ying.

"Mungkin saja. Kalau menurut kata Pembantu Ny. Zila, ia tidak berada di rumah ini saat kejadia berlangsung. Kita harus tanyakan kepada Pak Udin, tukang kebun Ny. Zila."

Ying mengangguk. "Ya sudah, ayo."

…

"Permisi, apa benar ini dengan Pak Udin?" Tanya Yaya sopan. Bapak bernama Pak Udin tersebut pun mengangguk, "Iya, saya Pak Udin. Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kami dari Detektif Pulau Rintis, ingin bertanya beberapa persoalan dengan Bapak. Bisa?" Pak Udin mengangguk.

"Ingin bertanya soal apa ya, Dek?"

Yaya melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Ini soal kasus Ny. Zila. Benar Bapak berada di lokasi kejadian pada kemarin malam?" Pak Udin menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Saya tahu siapa pelakunya."

TBC or Disc?

Author's Note:

Hai! I'm Back! Kali ini aku bawa Fic Mistery! Maaf kalau masih pendek ^o^

Sejujurnya aku sendiri belum pernah bikin Fic beginian, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik saat nonton BoBoiBoy Episod 15-16 Musim 3. Mereka bertingkah seperti Detektif (Terutama Gopal).

Anggap aja mereka berumur 17 Tahun. Disini aku bikin Sifat Yaya menjadi tegas, namun sedikit ceroboh. Sedangkan Ying, aku bikin jadi suka bercanda, tapi teliti.

Semua teman-teman BoBoiBoy (Termasuk BoBoiBoy), aku jadikan sebagai Detektif meski mereka belum keluar.

Bagi yang ingin usul kejadian atau kasus-kasus, silahkan tulis di Review.

So, Review Please ^^


	2. Ny Zila Problem Part 2

" _ **Saya tahu siapa pelakunya."**_

Yaya dan Ying saling melempar tatapan bingung dan tak percaya kearah Pak Udin yang mengaku bahwa ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

Yaya berdehem kecil, "Apa Bapak serius dan yakin kalau bapak tahu siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Yaya memastikan perkataan Pak Udin.

Pak Udi mengangguk mantap, "Ya, saya yakin. Sebab saya melihat dengan mata kepala saya sendiri," Tegas Pak Udin.

Ying mengambil pose berpikir sesaat, lalu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Dari mana Bapak tahu pelaku kejadi Ny. Zila ini, Pak?" Tanya Ying.

Pak Udin berpikir sesaat, "Kemarin…

 **FlashBack On…**

 **Tap…Tap…Tap…**

 **Derap langkah kaki tersebut membuat jiwa Pak Udin terbangun. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memperjelas pendengarannya.**

 **Tap… Tap… Tap…**

 **Langkah kaki itu masih terdengar jelas dipendengarannya. Dengan segera, Pak Udin bangkit dari tepat tidur lalu mengarahkan kakinya keasal suara.**

" _ **Ini akibat yang kau terima."**_

 **Mendengar perkataan itu, Pak Udin semakin panik. Dengan segera, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ke Kamar Ny. Zila, tempat dimana suara itu berasal.**

 **Ia mengintip sedikit dari balik daun pintu. Matanya terbelak seketika ketika ia melihat Pemuda yang ia kenali sebagai 'tetangga' Ny. Zila berada di kamar Ny. Zila.**

 **Ia melihat Ny. Zila ingin berteriak, namun…**

" **GYAA-Hmmph! Hmph!" Pak Udin menatap horror Pemuda yang membekap mulut Ny. Zila sehingga ia pingsan.**

" **Inilah akibatnya."**

 **Merasa tak terima dengan perbuatan itu, Pak Udin memberanikan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan suara, "Hei! 'Tn. Zola'!" Seru Pak Udin.**

 **Pemuda bernama 'Tn. Zola' itu pun tersentak kaget, sehingga sapu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk membekap Ny. Zila pun terjatuh. Tn. Zola shok ketika melihat Pak Udin berada di daun pintu kamar Ny. Zila.**

" **U-Udin?" Spontan, Tn. Zola langsung melompat dari Jendela Kamar Ny. Zila yang terbuka. Pak Udin tersentak kaget ketika melihat tindakan nekat Tn. Zola.**

 **Pak Udin berlari kearah Jendela dan mengedarkan pandangannya.**

 **Kosong.**

" **Dimana Tn. Zola?" Bingungnya dalam keheningan malam. Ia menatap Ny. Zila yang jatuh pingsan akibat obat bius.**

 **FlashBack Off…**

…setelah itu, saya langsung menelpon ambulan. Lalu, saya tidak tahu lagi," Jelas Pak Udin panjang lebar.

Yaya dan Ying saling pandang dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ny. Zila diserang oleh tetangganya sendiri?" Bingung Yaya.

"Dan oleh orang yang akrab dengannya?" Timpal Ying. Pak Udin mengangguk membenarkan perkataan keduanya.

"Apa Bapak tahu, kira-kira ada masalah apa dengan keduanya?" Tanya Ying.

Pak Udin berpikir, "Setahu saya, Tn. Zola mencintai Ny. Zila, namun ia tidak pernah membalas rasa tersebut."

Keduanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu… jika memang benar begitu, dimana Tn. Zola tinggal?" Tanya Yaya. Pak Udin menunjuk kearah seberang rumah Ny. Zila, "Disana."

.

.

.

Good Detective

Disclamer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta

Genre: Mistery & Tragedy

Rating: T (Bisa naik dan juga bisa turun)

Summary: "Berbagai macam tragedi dan juga kejadian-kejadian aneh, juga misterius kerap kali terjadi belakangan ini. Para Detektif pun mulai bekerja dan menyelidiki kasus-kasus hingga tuntas. Bisakah mereka dipanggil 'Good Detective'?

 _ **WARNING! Yaya dan Ying tidak berpenampilan seperti yang asli! GaJe! Typos is becoming beware! Author's Newbie! dll.**_

 **Chapter 2: Ny. Zila Problem Part 2**

"Diserang oleh tetangganya sendiri?" Bingung Tn. Aba dengan pelaku kasus Ny. Zila. Yaya mengangguk.

"Ya, Tuan. Memang pelakunya cukup dekat. Diduga, pelaku menyerang korban karena cinta si pelaku tak dihiraukan oleh si Korban," Jelas Yaya.

Tn. Aba memutar bola matanya jengah, "Mmm…, Masalah cinta ternyata."

Yaya ikut terkekeh geli, "Ya, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, nanti siang coba kamu temui Tn. Zola. Lalu tangkap dia jika dia memang bersalah. Mengerti?" Pita Tn. Aba.

Yaya mengangguk mengerti, "Tentu, Tuan. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Tn. Aba mengangguk.

Yaya pun keluar dari ruang Tn. Aba. Baru saja beberapa langkah ia tempuh, suara salah satu dari temannya memanggil namanya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Yaya!" Panggilnya. Yaya menoleh keasal suara.

Itu Gopal. Salah satu Senior Detektif Pulau Rintis. Ia berlari menghampiri Yaya.

"Hai Yaya, Kau tidak ingin ikut makan bersama kami?" Tawar pemuda itu. Yaya tersenyum, lalu menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak, terima kasih Gopal. Aku sedang sibuk." Tolak Yaya halus. Ia pun membalikkan badannya lalu kembali berjalan pergi.

"Ada Boboiboy loh!" Goda Gopal membuat langkah Gadis berperingai tegas tapi lembut itu terhenti.

Telinga Yaya menegak ketika mendengar kata Boboiboy. Nama Pemuda yang selama ini ia kagumi dan cintai. Wajahnya spontan memerah ketika mengingatnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Gopal yang menyeringai licik.

"Emm… mungkin aku bisa beberapa menit makan sebentar," Jawab Yaya dengan tersipu malu. Gopal terkekeh kecil lalu menyikut bahu Yaya.

"Yaelah, Yaya. Kalau suka gak usah disembunyiin napa? Udah ketahuan jelas tahu!"

Yaya mendecak kesal dengan perilaku Gopal kali ini. Dengan kesal, ia menginjak kaki pemuda berdarah india tersebut membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Awh! Sakit Yaya!" Seru Gopal sambil memegangi kakinya yang terasa 'nyut-nyut'.

"Bodo!" Seru Yaya sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Gopal sendirian.

"Hei, Yaya! Akh! Tunggu!"

…

Di Café Pulau Rintis…

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil Kasus Ny. Zila?" Tanya Fang sambil menyeruput _Cappuccino_ miliknya.

Ying menghela nafas, "Ya, gitu deh. Repot. Untung aja salah satu rekan Ny. Zila tahu siapa pelakunya. Ya'kan Yaya?" Yaya mengangguk setuju.

"Dan untung aja Ny. Zila belum sempat dilukai oleh Tn. Zola. Hahh…," Lega Yaya.

Boboiboy terkekeh geli, "Ya, aku yakin kalian bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini. Kalian'kan detektif yang hebat."

Pujian Boboiboy membuat pipi Yaya dan Ying memerah kecil ketika mendengar hal itu. Gopal berusaha keras menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah. Yaya dan Ying men _deathglare_ Gopal yang sedang menahan tawanya.

Sekali lagi, dengan kesal, Yaya menginjak Kaki Gopal dengan kencang.

"AWW-Hmmpp!" Belum sempat teriakkan kesakitan Gopal berakhir, Ying menutup mulut Gopal agar tidak bersuara lagi.

Boboiboy menatap heran Gopal, "Ada apa Gopal?"

Gopal menunjuk kakinya. Menyadari hal itu, Yaya menginjaknya semakin keras menggunakan hak sepatu botsnya.

Teriakkan tertahan Gopal semakin kencang. Yaya dan Ying hanya menyengir kuda. "Yaelah, palingan cuman digigit semut. **Ya'kan Gopal?** " Yaya menekankan kata 'Ya'k…' sambil mengencangkan injakkannya. Membuat Gopal hanya mengangguk.

Melihat hal itu, Yaya dan Ying melepaskan 'siksaan' maut mereka.

Boboiboy menatap mereka dengan penuh keheranan. Sedangkan Fang hanya mampu menggeleng jengah melihat tingkah mereka.

Skip Time…

Yaya dan Ying kini berada di depan pintu rumah Tn. Zola.

"Siap?" Tanya Yaya. Ying mengangguk.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Permisi…," Sapa Yaya.

Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda bernama Tn. Zola yang kini berwajah muram.

"Kami dari Detektif-"

"Aku tahu, tangkap saja aku," Potong Tn. Zola membuat Yaya dan Ying menatap Tn. Zola bingung.

"Aku sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Zila. Lebih baik aku menyerah," Jelas Tn. Zola. Yaya menatap Tn. Zola khawatir.

"Apa Tn. Zola tidak apa?" Tanya Yaya. Tn. Zola tersenyum tipis.

"Panggil saja Papa Zola. Aku suka dengan panggilan itu," Ujar Tn. Zola atau yang kini bisa dipanggil 'Papa Zola'.

"Baiklah, Papa Zola. Bisa kita bicara didalam?" Usul Ying. Papa Zola mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan keduanya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Kini mereka duduk di Sofa ruang tamu.

"Jadi, kenapa Papa berbuat seperti ini?" Bingung Yaya. Papa Zola menghela nafas sedih.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama Zila, itu saja. Sejak dulu aku mencintainya, namun dia tidak pernah ingin mendengarkan aku. Ia selalu menganggap aku sebagai seorang Kakak. Itu sebabnya aku geram," Ujar Papa Zola. Ying menatap prihatin pemuda yang tengah jatuh cinta ini.

"Owh…, seharusnya papa bisa membicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengan Ny. Zila. Siapa tahu semuanya malah akan menjadi lebih baik?"

Papa Zola mengangguk setuju, "Aku tahu aku salah."

Yaya dan Ying saling pandang sesaat.

"Jadi gimana nih, Ya?" Bingung Ying.

Yaya berpikir sejenak, "Aku rasa aku punya ide."

…

"Aku minta maaf, Zila. Seharusnya aku gak pernah berbuat seperti itu." Ujar Papa Zola dengan nada penyesalan.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga minta maaf ya karena tidak mau peduli sama perhatian kamu. Seharusnya aku lebih peka akan perasaanmu. Maaf'kan aku ya, Zola."

Papa Zola dan Ny. Zila saling pandang dengan tatapan bahagia. Yaya dan Ying saling pandang senang dan geli melihat pemandangan ini.

"Emm… Yaya dan Ying, saya ingin menghapus tuntutan saya terhadap kasus ini. Bisa'kan?" Ying mengangguk. "Tentu, Ny. Zila. Terima kasih telah bekerja sama dengan kami."

Ny. Zila tersenyum lembut, "Panggil aja, Mama Zila."

Papa Zola yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil. Yaya terkekeh geli. "Selamat ya!"

Ying menyikut lengan Yaya sambil tersenyum lebar membuat sang empunya mengnyerit heran.

"Ini saatnya untuk bilang…" Yaya tertawa kecil.

" _We are a Good Detective, aren't We?_ " Seru keduanya bersamaan. Mama Zila mengelus kepala Yaya dan Ying.

"Yes, You are." Yaya dan Ying tertawa bersama. Akhirnya masalahnya selesai juga.

Di tempat lain,

"APA?! PAPA ZOLA GAGAL DALAM MENJALANKAN TUGAS?!"

"Ma-maaf, Tuan. Aku…"

"AKU GAK MAU TAHU YA, ADUDU! KAU DAN ROBOT UNGUMU ITU HARUS BERHASIL MEMBUAT DETEKTIF-DETEKTIF SIALAN ITU GAGAL!"

"Iya, Tuan Pasti." Sosok makhluk dengan kerudung coklat menutupi wajahnya yang berbentuk kotak menyeringai licik.

"Pasti, Tuan Ejojo. Pasti."

 **TBC**

Author's Note: Yosh! I'm Back! Jadi kalian sudah tahu ya dalang dari kejadian kejadian aneh di Pulau Rintis? Hehehe…

Doain aja semua karakter di Boboiboy bisa muncul ^^

Balasan Review:

 _ **Miyazono-Nerra:**_

 _Makasih udah review ya! Ada kok! Pairnya bisa kamu tebak aja ^^_

 _ **Rampaging Snow:**_

 _Thanks Because Want to Review. Makasih atas semangatnya juga! Usul donk Kasusnya ^^_

Thanks ya! Sisanya lewat PM!

 **Quiz: Siapakah robot ungu yang dimaksud oleh Ejojo?**

Gampang'kan?

Ayo! Kasih usul soal kasus-kasus di Chapter berikutnya ya!


	3. Jeremy's Problem: Prolog

Good Detective

Disclamer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta

Genre: Mistery & Tragedy

Rating: T (Bisa berubah kapan saja)

 **WARNING! DLDR! RnR! All Chara: 17 Years Old! OOC! Typo(s)! GaJe! Alur berantakan! dll.**

Kasus By: _Rampaging Snow_

 **Chapter 3: Jeremy's Problem: Prolog**

Tn. Aba membaca surat laporan dari kepolisian yang baru saja dikirim tadi pagi dengan frustasi. Yaya dan Ying yang duduk didepannya mengnyerit bingung.

"Em… Ada kasus baru, Tn. Aba?" Tanya Ying. Tn. Aba menghela nafas lalu melipat kembali surat laporan yang telah ia baca. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap serius Yaya dan Ying.

"Kita mendapatkan masalah baru. Jeremy, seorang Mahasiswa dari Sekolah Menengah Atas Pulau Rintis ditemukan tewas gantung diri dikamarnya sendiri. Menurut laporan, ia sengaja menggantung dirinya karena depresi akibat terror dari seseorang," Jelas Tn. Aba. Yaya meringis jijik membayangkan hal itu.

"Apa…Polisi tahu siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Yaya. Tn. Aba menggeleng, "Jadi, itulah tugas kalian. Paham?" Yaya dan Ying mengangguk mengerti.

"Paham, Tn. Aba." Tn. Aba tersenyum lembut ketika melihat sikap keduanya yang benar-benar siap menghadapi segala masalah dan kasus-kasus yang terjadi.

"Oh ya, disini kalian tidak sendirian. Kalian akan ditemani oleh Fang," Ujaran Tn. Aba membuat mata Ying membulat sempurna.

"Fa-Fang? Haruskah dia ikut Tn. Aba?" Protes Ying tak terima. Yaya tertawa kecil, "Hei Ayolah, Fang itu teman kita. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia ikut?" Goda Yaya.

Ying mendengus kesal, "Kau tahu aku benci dengannya, jadi jangan menggodaku terus!" Seru Ying.

"Hati-hati, Benci nanti jadi suka loh!" Yaya kembali menggoda Ying yang sudah kehilangan batas kesabarannya.

"YAYA!"

"Ekh-hem!" Deheman Tn. Aba membuat pertengkaran keduanya berhenti. Yaya dan Ying spontan diam tak bersuara ketika melihat ekspresi Tn. Aba yang terlihat dingin.

"Lakukan tugas kalian, sekarang!" Pita Tn. Aba dengan nada tinggi. Yaya dan Ying mengangguk kaku lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ruangan Tn. Aba.

"Ish! Ini semua salahmu!" Seru Ying kesal tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Yaya membuang mukanya dari pandangan Ying.

"Enak saja! Jelas-jelas kau yang salah kar'na main protes aja!" Seru Yaya tak terima. Ying mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, berusaha mengontrol amarahnya.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"AKU BILANG, **INI SEMUA SALAHMU!"**

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU!"

"SALAHMU!"

"SALAHMU!"

"Grrr.." Keduanya saling menatap sengit satu sama lain. Aura hitam muncul dari tubuh mereka.

"Bisa kalian hentikan pertengkaran kalian?" Ujar seseorang.

"DIAM!" Seru keduanya meneriaki suara itu.

Keduanya tersentak kaget ketika mengetahui asal suara itu adalah Boboiboy, yang kini tengah menatap ngeri Yaya dan Ying.

"Ma-Maaf Boboiboy! Aku tak sengaja!" Seru keduanya bersamaan.

Boboiboy tertawa geli, "Oh ayolah! Kalian tidak perlu saling bertengkar satu sama lain. Kalian kan teman? Ya'kan?"

Yaya dan Ying melirik tajam satu sama lain. Keduanya saling membuang muka kearah yang berlawan.

"Yah, teman," Ujar Yaya dengan nada malas. "Hn," Gumam Ying mengiyakan ujaran Yaya.

Boboiboy menepuk jidatnya sambil menghela nafas pusing. Ia memegang kedua tangan Yaya dan Ying dan menyatukan kedua tangan mereka agar saling berpegangan.

Yaya dan Ying tersentak kaget lalu menatap bingung Boboiboy.

"Nah, begini'kan enak? Ya'kan?" Yaya dan Ying menghela nafas pasrah lalu mengangguk.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil "Oh ya, kalian berdua dipanggil Fang. Katanya disuruh keruangannya. Biasa, Rapat."

Ying tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti, "Makasih infonya."

Boboiboy mengangguk. Lalu ia berbalik dan meninggalkan keduanya.

Yaya menghela nafas sambil menatap kagum Boboiboy yang menghilang dari koridor.

"Hah… mempesona," Gumamnya. Ying mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, dia akan menjadi milikku," Ujar Ying dengan nada percaya diri. Yaya mengnyerit lalu menatap tajam Ying.

"Ha! Jangan kebanyakan mimpi deh! Dia itu milikku!"

Ying memutar kedua bola matanya, "Terserah. Ayo, kita ke ruangan Fang."

…

"Oke, jadi kita bagi tugas. Yaya dan aku akan pergi ke Kantor Polisi untuk melihat bukti-bukti yang ada. Dan Ying, pergi ke TKP dan meneliti apakah ada barang atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Paham?" Atur Fang.

Ying mengambil pose berpikir, "Kenapa harus selalu aku yang memeriksa TKP?" Protesnya.

Fang mendecak kesal, "Karena kau lebih teliti dibandingkan yang lainnya."

Ying tertawa bangga, "Bagus kalau nyadar." Fang menatap tajam Ying. Ying membalas tatapan tajam tersebut.

Yaya yang menyadari keduanya mulai beraksi langsung menengahi, "Hello! Jangan berantem dulu kenapa sih? Tugas kita ini banyak loh! Kita harus cepat!" Tegur Yaya.

"Dia yang mulai!" Seru keduanya bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Maksudmu? Kau duluan'kan yang menyombongkan diri?" Protes Fang, tidak terima disalahkan.

"What The? Aku bukannya sombong, tapi ini itu kenyataan!" Balas Ying.

Yaya memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing akibat pertengkaran ini.

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!" Teriak Yaya mengeluarkan suara 'Lumba-lumba'nya. Ying dan Fang menutup telinganya yang terasa mau peka.

KRAKKK…

Beberapa kaca jendela retak dan Atap-atap pun mulai bergeser.

Ying meringis, "Aw! Telingaku!" Ujarnya sambil mengusap telinganya yang mengeluarkan bunyi 'Nginggg…'

Fang menghela nafas, "Kurasa sehabis tugas, aku akan ke dokter telinga."

Skip Time…

Fang dan Yaya memasuki kantor polisi untuk memeriksa dan mengumpulkan data tentang kasus Jeremy.

"Permisi, Pak," Sapa Yaya lembut terhadap salah satu polisi.

"Oh, kalian pasti dari Detektif Pulau Rintis. Betul?" Tanya Polisi tersebut. Yaya dan Fang mengangguk bersamaan.

"Benar, Saya Yaya, dan Ini rekan saya, Fang. Kami berdua datang untuk mengetahui data-data terkait Kasus Jeremy," Ujar Yaya. Polisi tersebut mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Ayo ikut saya."

Keduanya berjalan mengikuti Pak Polisi untuk menuju keruangannya.

"Jadi, Jeremy adalah seseorang anak teladan dan juga pintar di Sekolah Menengah Atas Pulau Rintis. Semua teman-teman menyukainya. Tapi diduga, seorang anak bernama Stanley membenci Jeremy."

Yaya berpikir sesaat, "Kenapa ia membenci Jeremy?" Fang mengangguk paham.

"Menurutku, Stanley iri dengan Jeremy karena ia menjadi anak teladan dan juga anak kesayangan guru-guru," Simpul Fang. Polisi mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Fang.

"Tepat Sekali. Diduga, ia bunuh diri karena depresi akibat terror. Tapi, siapa pelakunya dan motif apa yang digunakan belum diketahui." Timpal Polisi tersebut.

"Kapan kejadian ini berlangsung?" Tanya Yaya.

"Menurut data, sekitar pukul 10.00 malam, saat ia baru pulang kuliah. Dan baru ditemukan oleh Ibunya saat mau membangunkan anaknya."

Fang dan Yaya saling pandang sesaat. Tak lama, keduanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas kerja samanya ya, Pak."

"Ya, sama-sama. Kami akan kabari jika ada berita baru." Yaya mengangguk, "Kami permisi."

 **Di Kamar Jeremy,**

Ying memasuki kamar Jeremy, tempat kejadian perkara. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya keseisi Kamar Jeremy yang masih rapi namun terdapat bercak darah. Ia pun berjalan menyusuri dan meneliti kamar tersebut.

Ying berpikir sesaat, "Pasti ada yang bisa dijadikan barang bukti di sekitar sini."

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, hatinya mulai tertarik dengan tumpukan sampah di pojok ruangan. Dengan perlahan, Ying berjalan kearah tumpukan sampah tersebut.

Ia mulai membuka membongkar kertas-kertas yang dibuang oleh Jeremy. Matanya terbelak ketika melihat sepucuk kertas yang ditulis dengan tinta merah tebal layaknya darah. Ia membaca kertas tersebut sambil menatap horror isinya.

" _ **BERSIAP-SIAPLAH JEREMY! SEBENTAR LAGI KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU! HAHAHAHA!"**_

TBC

Author's Note:

Yosh! I'm Back! Ini adalah kasus dari salah satu readers bernama Rampaging Snow. Semoga ini sesuai dengan harapanmu ya ^^

Kasus Jeremy mungkin akan menjadi sangat panjang, jadi semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya.

Balasan Review:

 _Rampaging Snow:_

 _Thanks because want to review! Dan terima kasih atas usulnya. Semoga kau menyukai Chapter ini ^^_

 _Michelle:_

 _Thanks! Senang kau suka!_

 _Love UchiHaruno:_

 _Yap, makasih sudah mau nunggu. Semoga senang dengan Chapter ini._

 _Miyazono-Nerra:_

 _Sama-sama ^^ Yap, penjahat yang terkuatnya Ejojo. Nanti entah di Chapter berapa, ia akan muncul. Ditunggu aja ^^_

Yosh! Thanks sudah mau mereview ya! Sisanya lewat PM ^^

Dan, selamat bagi yang berhasil menjawab Quiz Kemarin! Jawabannya adalah Probe!

Mungkin terlalu gampang ^^

 **Quiz: Benarkah Jeremy gantung diri sendiri, atau mungkin karena orang lain?**

Semoga berhasil menjawab.

Aku juga males update kalo reviewnya dikit… Don't be a Silent Readers! I Know you are read my story!

Come On Guys! Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat aku akan Update! **Target: 15**

So, Review Please ^^


	4. Jeremy's Problem: The Information

**Ying memasuki kamar Jeremy, tempat kejadian perkara. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya keseisi Kamar Jeremy yang masih rapi namun terdapat bercak darah. Ia pun berjalan menyusuri dan meneliti kamar tersebut.**

 **Ying berpikir sesaat, "Pasti ada yang bisa dijadikan barang bukti di sekitar sini."**

 **Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, hatinya mulai tertarik dengan tumpukan sampah di pojok ruangan. Dengan perlahan, Ying berjalan kearah tumpukan sampah tersebut.**

 **Ia mulai membuka membongkar kertas-kertas yang dibuang oleh Jeremy. Matanya terbelak ketika melihat sepucuk kertas yang ditulis dengan tinta merah tebal layaknya darah. Ia membaca kertas tersebut sambil menatap horror isinya.**

" _ **BERSIAP-SIAPLAH JEREMY! SEBENTAR LAGI KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU! HAHAHAHA!"**_

Good Detective

Disclamer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta

Genre: Mistery & Tragedy

Rating: T (Bisa berubah kapan saja)

 **WARNING! DLDR! RnR! All Chara: 17 Years Old! OOC! Typo(s)! GaJe! Alur berantakan! dll.**

Kasus By: _Rampaging Snow_

 **Chapter 4: Jeremy's Problem (The Information)**

KRAKK…BRAKKK!

Suara pintu terbuka, lalu dibanting dengan kasar membuat Fang dan Yaya yang berada didalam ruangan tersentak kaget.

Ying, si pembuka pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah melambaikan tangannya menyapa Yaya dan Fang dengan ekspresi tegang.

Fang mengnyerit heran, "Ada apa? Kau terlihat tegang," Komentarnya.

Ying duduk di kursi ruangan Fang lalu menenangkan dirinya.

"Maaf telat, aku kaget soalnya di TKP," Ujar Ying. Yaya menatap bingung sahabatnya yang sedang terlihat seperti dikejar makhluk halus.

"Oke, karena Ying sudah sampai. Kita mulai saja diskusinya," Ujar Fang sambil menatap serius Yaya dan Ying.

"Jadi… informasi apa yang kau dapat setelah menyelidiki kamar Jeremy?" Tanya Yaya.

Ying mendesah, "Super duper Wow! Lihat ini!"

Ying mengeluarkan sepucuk surat 'teror' yang ia temukan di kamar Jeremy dari kantongnya lalu menunjukkannya ke kedua temannya.

Reaksi keduanya sama seperti Ying tadi, hanya tidak separah dia.

"Astaga, ini adalah salah satu surat ancaman!" Seru Yaya. Fang mengangguk setuju, "Dari mana kau temukan ini?" Tanya Fang.

"Di tong sampah kamar Jeremy," Ujar Ying datar.

"Hmm… kita harus mencari tahu, siapa penulis surat ini. Dan, apa sebab ia mengirim ini," Tegas Fang.

Ying mengangguk, "Eh, lalu apa yang kalian dapatkan di kantor polisi?"

"Polisi mengatakan, kalau salah seorang teman Jeremy bernama Stanley tidak suka akan kehadiran Jeremy di sekolah. Katanya keduanya memang tak akrab karena Stanley selalu membully dia, tapi Jeremy tidak pernah meladeninya," Jelas Yaya.

Ying mangut-mangut mengerti, "Jadi, bisa jadi…" Perkataan Ying menggantung.

"Ya, kemungkinan pengirimnya adalah Stanley," Lanjut Fang.

Yaya menjentikkan jarinya, mendapat sebuah ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kita periksa Sekolah Jeremy. Lalu kumpulkan informasi tentang Kematiannya," Usul Yaya. Fang mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin tahu lebih banyak soal jati diri Jeremy. Kalian berdua pergi ke Sekolah Jeremy duluan, aku akan pergi kerumah Jeremy untuk menanyakan jati diri Jeremy kepada ibunya. Setuju?"

Ying mengangguk mantap, "Nah! Gitu kek! Aku bareng Yaya, kamu sendiri. Kan enak!" Seru Ying lalu menarik tangan Yaya keluar dari ruangan Fang, meninggalkannya yang sedang mengatur emosinya.

"YING!"

…

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Permisi!" Sapa Fang sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Jeremy.

Pintunya pun akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita yang berumur 35 tahunan. Matanya terlihat sembam seperti habis menangis. Ya, dialah ibu Jeremy.

"Selamat siang, Bu. Saya dari Detektif Pulau Rintis ingin bertanya kepada ibu soal jati diri Jeremy. Bisa?"

Ibu Jeremy menarik nafas sesaat, seperti mengontrol kesedihannya, "Lho? Bukannya tadi sudah ada gadis detektif yang kesini?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak karena menangis.

Fang tersenyum tipis, "Ya, memang benar. Saya hanya ingin tahu lebih lanjut untuk mempermudah pemecahan kasus ini. Apa Ibu bersedia?"

"Ya, saya bersedia. Silahkan masuk," Tawarnya menyilakan Fang untuk masuk.

Rumah Jeremy memang besar, katanya ayahnya berkerja sebagai pengusaha terkenal di Pulau Rintis. Menurut Data, Jeremy adalah anak yang kutu buku seperti Ayahnya. Tak heran kalau didalam rumah Jeremy terdapat banyak sekali buku-buku tebal berjajar diatas rak.

"Jeremy merupakan anak kami yang paling kami sayangi. Kami berdua benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dia akan dipanggil Tuhan secepat ini. Dia anak yang benar-benar membanggakan hati kami. Dia sangat penurut, dan juga anak yang rajin." Jelas Ibu Jeremy.

Fang mengangguk mengerti, "Apa Ibu pernah merasa adanya kejanggalan dari diri Jeremy?"

Ibu Jeremy mengangguk, "Ya, pernah. Seminggu sebelum Jeremy meninggal, ia sangat terlihat tegang dan ketakutan. Setiap kali ia pulang dari sekolah, wajahnya selalu pucat. Saat saya tanya ia kenapa, ia bilang ia hanya tidak enak badan."

"Lalu apa Ibu pernah mencari tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan Jeremy?" Tanya Fang lagi.

"Setiap kali saya tanya kenapa, ia selalu bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Pernah sekali saya lihat ia membuang sampah dengan tergesa-gesa. Karena penasaran, saya bongkar dan saya menemukan banyak coretan yang berisi seperti surat terror."

Fang mengangguk, "Lalu?"

"Saya bertanya kepadanya, 'Apa ini Jeremy?'. Namun, ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan berkata bahwa 'Ini hanya latihan',"

"Dan Ibu percaya?" Bingung Fang. Ibu Jeremy mengangguk, "Ya, karena menurut saya itu memang benar-benar latihan."

"Lalu, apa Jeremy memiliki musuh?"

"Wah, kalau soal itu, saya tidak tahu pastinya. Tapi menurut sekolah, katanya Jeremy sering dibully oleh Stanley. Tapi saat saya tanya keanaknya, dia bilang kalau itu hanya iseng."

Fang mengambil pose berpikir, "Apa ada info lain yang bisa saya dapat?"

Ibu Jeremy pun ikut berpikir, "Kurasa ini bisa kalian jadikan Info."

Ibu Jeremy mengeluarkan buku harian Jeremy dan menyodorkannya kearah Fang. Fang mengangguk lalu mengambil Buku tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Bu. Saya berjanji akan menuntaskan kasus ini."

Ibu Jeremy mengangguk, "Terima kasih kembali."

…

"Ini de, Alamat Stanley," Ujar Seorang Wanita berprofesi sebagai Guru sambil menyerahkan map merah kearah Yaya. Dengan senang hati, Yaya menerima map petunjuk terbesar mereka.

"Terima kasih, Bu. Emm… Boleh saya bertanya?" Tanya Yaya. Guru tersebut duduk di kursi miliknya, kemudia tersenyum ramah.

"Tentu, ada apa?" Tanya Bu Guru ramah.

"Emm…, Apa Ibu tahu siapa teman terbaiknya Jeremy?" Yaya mulai mengorek informasi dari Bu Guru yang kebetulan mengajar dikelas Jeremy.

Terlihat Bu Guru itu berpikir, berusaha mengingat

"Oh ya! Kalau tidak salah, Jeremy sangat dekat dengan salah satu anak perempuan bernama Amy." Ujarnya.

Yaya mengangguk mengerti, "Terima kasih ya, Bu, karena sudah mau membantu kami."

"Sama-sama."

Ying berada di luar ruangan, tidak mau berikut campur dengan guru. Karena ia benci dengan guru. Ia bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu ruangan Guru. Mulutnya mulai menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya.

Namun, senandungannya berhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu di pojok koridor. Sesosok makhluk dengan jubah coklat yang menutup wajah dan badannya tengah menghadap kearahnya seperti mengawasinya.

Ying tersentak kaget. Ia bingung harus menyebut apa makhluk yang ia lihat ini. Samar-samar ia melihat makhluk ini berkulit hijau, yang membuat Ying semakin bingung. Ia hendak berteriak namun suaranya seperti menghilang.

Berusaha memperjelas pandangannya, Ying mengucek matanya lalu kembali menatap pojok koridor. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak ketika sosok itu…

Hilang.

Ying mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar koridor. Kosong. Tiba-tiba, bulu kuduk Ying merinding.

"Ying."

"GYAA! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! AKU TAK TAHU APA-APA!"

Ying menjerit histeris ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya sambil menutup kedua bola matanya dengan tangannya.

Yaya, si pemilik suara itu menatap heran Ying yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Kamu kenapa, Ying?" Bingung Yaya dengan tingkah sahabatnya.

Perlahan ketakutan Ying menghilang. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sahabatnya yang tengah menatap bingung dirinya.

Ying menghela nafas sambil mengusap dadanya, lega itu bukan makhluk halus.

"Ish! Yaya! Hampir aja aku jantungan!" Seru Ying kesal. Yaya menaikkan alisnya semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Ying.

"Astaga, Ying. Kirain aku hantu apa," Komen Yaya sarkratis.

Ying mendengus, "Serius Ya! Tadi aku lihat satu sosok dengan kerudung coklat denga kulit hijau menatap kearahku!"

Yaya mengnyerit, "Sosok berkulit hijau?" Ying mengangguk. Yaya berpikir sesaat, seraya mengingat sesuatu.

"Rasanya aku juga pernah melihat makhluk berkulit hijau di Rumah sakit. Saat kita tengan mengintrogasi Ny. Zila waktu itu,"Jelas Yaya.

"Oh… yang waktu kamu tiba-tiba bengong ya?" Yaya mengangguk, mengiyakan Ying.

"Berarti, pasti makhluk itu ada kaitannya dengan kasus-kasus kita," Simpul Yaya. Ying mengangguk.

"Benar juga."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat.

"Ah! Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu dulu. Ayo, aku tahu dimana kita bisa cari tahu informasi lagi soal kasus itu," Ujar Yaya mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Ying mengangguk.

"Kau benar."

TBC

Author's Note:

Nah! I'm Back with Chapter 4. Semoga pada puas ama Chapter ini. Karena sudah sesuai target (Bahkan melebihi), aku Update kilat deh…

Soal Quiz kemarin, aku gak bisa kasih tahu jawabannya sekarang. Kenapa? Karena itu akan membongkar jalan cerita. Tapi sudah ada yang berhasil menebak dengan benar, walau aku tidak memberitahu ^^

Klue untuk Quiz kemarin aku kasih di Chapter ini. Ada yang sudah tahu pasti?

Balasan Review:

 _Miyazono-Nerra:_

 _Makasih… Itu bisa jadi. Tunggu aja Chapter selanjutnya ^^_

 _Rampaging Snow:_

 _Wow… Syukurlah sesuai harapan…_

 _Sawsan:_

 _Wah… penjelasan mu lengkap sekali. Tapi aku gak bisa kasih tahu sekarang kamu benar atau salah. Semoga benar ya!_

 _Michelle:_

 _Terima kasih doanya ya! Akhirnya reviewnya mencapai target!_

 _Coklatkeju:_

 _Usulnya pasti kuterima. Tapi, tolong perjelas dong. Biasa, Author yang satu ini otaknya lemot. Hehehe… Beri aku info lebih lanjut lewat PM ya! Biar ga bocor…_

Sisanya seperti biasa, lewat PM!

Thanks because want to review dan mengusul kasus baru.

 **Quiz:**

 **Siapakah yang dilihat Ying di Koridor? Adudu/Ejojo?**

Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat aku akan update Fic ini. Don't be a Silent Readers! **Target: 27**

See You At Next Chapter!


	5. Jeremy's Problem: So Who?

Good Detective

Disclamer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta

Genre: Mystery & Tragedy

Rating: T (Bisa bertambah nanti)

Kasus By: _Rampaging Snow_

 **Warning! DLDR! RnR! Gaje! Typo(s)! All Chara: 17 Age! Alur kecepetan! And so manythings you can found in this fanfic…**

Noteband: Alien is becoming bewared… So be carefully…

Chapter 5: Jeremy's Problem: So Who?

Kringg… Kring…

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Surga dunia (?) bagi para anak-anak pun akhirnya tiba. Para murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas, tak sabar ingin pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Yaya dan Ying menunggu murid bernama Amy keluar dari kelasnya.

"Haduhh… Amy lama banget keluar kelas!" Komen Ying dengan nada kesal. Yaya mendelik, "Astaga Ying, kita baru menunggunya 10 detik."

Tak lama kemudian, murid yang diduga bernama Amy keluar dari kelas XI. Segera Yaya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Emm… maaf, benarkah kamu Amy? Sahabat Jeremy?" Tanya Yaya memastikan. Perempuan bernama Amy tersebut tersenyum lalu mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Yaya.

"Yap, benar. Saya Amy. Ada apa ya, Kak?" Bingung Amy.

Ying pun ikut memasuki percakapan, "Kami dari detektif Pulau Rintis. Bisakah kamu ikut dengan kami?"

Amy terlihat sedikit terkejut dan panik, "Ada apa ini? Kalian mau menangkap aku?" Amy sedikit menjauh, menjaga jarak dengan Yaya dan Ying. Ia terlihat sangat takut dan gelisah.

Yaya tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Amy.

"Tenang saja Amy, kami bukannya ingin menangkap kamu. Kami hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tentang kematian Jeremy. Kamu gak keberatan'kan?"

Amy mulai terlihat tenang. Ia maju beberapa langkah, "Ya, kebetulan sehabis ini aku tidak ada jadwal."

…

"Jadi… seberapa dekat kamu dengan Jeremy, Amy?" Tanya Yaya lembut, berusaha agar tidak membuat Amy tegang. Takutnya, akan terjadi hal-hal seperti tadi.

Amy memainkan jarinya, "Kami berdua sangat dekat. Seperti dua bersaudara. Sayang yah…, dia pergi duluan."

Ying, yang berada disebelah Yaya menatap aneh Amy. ' _Kenapa ia terlihat biasa saja?'_ Batin Ying.

Yaya mengangguk mengerti, "Kamu tahu, siapa yang paling benci dengan Jeremy?" Amy memandang langit-langit ruangan Yaya, seolah sedang berpikir.

"Emm… kalau benci aku sih gak yakin, tetapi kayaknya sih Stanley. Karena, dia yang paling sering ngebully Jeremy," Jawab Amy setelah berpikir sesaat.

Yaya meronggoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas terror Jeremy yang Ying temukan di kamarnya. Ia pun menunjukkan kertas itu ke Amy.

"Apa kamu tahu, tulisan siapa ini?" Tanya Yaya.

Ying mengnyerit heran ketika ia melihat Amy terlihat gelisah dan panik ketika melihat sepucuk kertas itu. Amy melirik kanan kiri seolah mencari alasan.

Dengan sedikit gelagapan, dia menjawab, "Emmm… Ka-Kayaknya i-ini sih em… punya St-Stanley! Iya! I-Ini tulisan Stanley!" Seru Amy.

Yaya mengangkat alisnya, "Kamu yakin?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Amy mengangguk dengan cepat sambil tertawa hambar. Yaya dan Ying saling pandang sesaat, keduanya sepertinya menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan perempuan dihadapan mereka.

"Apa ada masalah, Amy?" Tanya Ying. Amy menoleh kearah lain, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Ying.

"Emm…, sudah ya Kak! Aku ada les hari ini."

Amy mengambil tasnya lalu dengan segera meninggalkan ruangan Yaya.

"Eh! Tunggu A-"

BRAKK!

"…my."

Ying mengelus dagunya sambil menatap pintu yang dibanting Amy. Yaya yang menyadari pose Ying tersebut menaikkan alisnya, "Ada apa?"

"Enggak, tapi… apa kamu gak merasa aneh dengan sikap Amy tadi?"

Yaya berpikir sesaat, "Iya sih, tapi masa iya dia yang bunuh sahabatnya sendiri? Gila kali tuh orang."

"Eh… iya juga sih."

Keduanya pun masuk kedalam keheningan. Keduanya terfokus dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ying."

Ying menoleh kearah Yaya, "Apa?"

"Aku lapar."

BRUKKK…

Ying langsung sweetdrop ditempat ketika mendengar ujaran Yaya.

"Yaya! Kita sedang bertugas! Jam makan'kan masih satu jam lagi!" Seru Ying kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena jatuh.

Yaya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Hehehe…"

Ying memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, "Sudahlah, lebih baik kamu lapor hasil penyelidikkan kita hari ini ke Tn. Aba."

Yaya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk malas. Ia merapikan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di mejanya. Dengan gontai, ia berjalan keluar ruangannya lalu berjalan menuju ruangan Tn. Aba.

Ying menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Ia duduk dikursi yang tadinya diduduki Yaya.

' _Jika memang pelakunya adalah Stanley, lalu kenapa Amy gelagapan saat intrograsi tadi? Apa mungkin Amy tahu sesuatu tentang kematian Jeremy?'_

Ying menghela nafas, ia mengacak-acakan rambutnya pusing lalu membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Kapan semua ini bisa tuntas?

…

Yaya hendak meraih gagang pintu ruangan Tn. Aba. Namun suara Tn. Aba menghentikan pergerakkannya.

" **Ya, aku tahu. Semuanya sudah ku perkirakan. Kau tidak usah khawatir."**

Yaya mengnyerit heran, _"Tn. Aba bicara dengan siapa?"_ Batinnya bingung.

" **Pastikan juga, anak buahmu itu tidak berbuat kesalahan."**

"Mungkin Tn. Aba sedang bertelepon dengan orang penting. Aku akan berikan laporan ini nanti saja," Gumam Yaya pelan.

Ia hendak berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Tn. Aba, namun perkataan Tn. Aba membuat ia tertarik.

" **Kau tidak usah pedulikan Detektif-detektif ku. Akulah pemegang kendali mereka, jadi kapanpun aku ingin membuat mereka berhenti, itu terserah padaku."**

Yaya mengnyerit bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Tn. Aba barusan.

Karena penasaran sekali, ia dengan lancang membuka pintu ruangan Tn. Aba.

"Tn. Aba," Dapat ia lihat kalau Tn. Aba baru saja mematikan telepon genggamnya.

Tn. Aba menatap marah Yaya yang telah lancing memasuki ruangannya dengan sembarangan.

"Yaya! Seenaknya saja kamu memasuki ruanganku tanpa permisi!" Marah Tn. Aba. Yaya menggigit bibirnya, ia baru sadar tindakannya tadi malah mengundang emosi Tn. Aba.

"Maaf Tn. Aba. Aku tidak sengaja. A-Aku…"

"Kau tidak mendengar percakapanku tadi'kan?" Tn. Aba menatap tajam Yaya yang kini terlihat ketakutan.

Skakmat. Ia benar-benar terpojok.

"Tidak, Tuan. Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa." Ujar Yaya berbohong. Ia takut jika ia jujur, ia malah mendapatkan apa yang ia tidak inginkan.

Tn. Aba terlihat sedikit lega, "Lain kali, jika kau ingin masuk ke ruanganku, pastikan kau mengetuk pintu dulu. Paham?" Yaya mengangguk.

"Apa tujuan kau datang kemari?" Yaya tersenyum, akhirnya Tn. Aba kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Ini, Tuan. Laporan penyelidikan hari ini."

Dengan teliti, Tn. Aba membaca laporan tersebut. Ia tersenyum bangga.

"Kelihatannya sudah semakin dalam. Ingat, selesaikan sampai tuntas."

Yaya mengangguk, "Pasti Tn."

…

"Permisi," Seru Ying sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Stanley.

KRAKK…

Pintu rumah pun terbuka, menampilkan seorang Wanita yang masih tergolong muda tersenyum lembut namun terlihat bingung dengan kehadiran Ying dan Yaya.

"Ya? Ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya ramah.

Yaya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Kami Detektif Pulau Rintis, ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Stanley. Bisa?"

Wanita tersebut mengangguk mengerti lalu mempersilahkan keduanya masuk kedalam.

"Stanley! Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" Seru wanita tersebut memanggil Stanley.

Tak lama, lelaki yang bernama Stanley turun lalu menghampiri kedua gadis yang kini sedang duduk diruang tamu.

"Kalian pasti ingin tanya soal Jeremy?" Tanya Stanley to the point. Ying tersenyum sinis lalu berdiri, menyamakan tinggi keduanya.

"Santai aja kali, gak usah sok tahu. Memang betul, kami ingin bertanya soal kematian Jeremy, **Peneror."**

Ying menekankan kata Peneror sambil menatap tajam Stanley yang terlihat tak takut padanya.

Stanley memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, "Peneror? Kau sebut aku peneror? Memangnya kalian yakin, **Aku yang neror Jeremy?** " Sekali lagi, dengan penekanan kata Stanley terlihat tak takut ataupun tegang. Ia justru menggoda Ying dan Yaya agar marah.

Yaya berdehem lalu bangkit berdiri, "Memang tidak, tetapi menurut orang-orang yang dekat dengan Jeremy, kau lah yang sering membullynya. Ja-"

"Lalu apa kau punya bukti, aku yang mengirimkan surat teror tersebut?" Potong Jeremy. Yaya dan Ying terdiam sesaat, mereka memang belum pasti kalau Stabley pelakunya. Namun, semua Data mengarah padanya.

"Yah, kami memang gak memastikan kamu pelakunya, namun kami hanya ingin bertanya, apa memang benar kamu pelakunya?"

Stanley menatap Kedua gadis tersebut sambil berdecak kesal, "Kak, saya kasih tahu ya, saya sama sekali gak tahu soal terror Jeremy. Sejahat-jahat apapun saya membully orang, saya gak akan tega membunuh orang! Tolong, jangan menuduh orang sembarangan!"

Ia mendorong Yaya dan Ying keluar dari rumahnya lalu menguncinya.

"Tapi…"

BRAKK…

"Hah.. Kurasa hari adalah hari banting pintu," Ujar Yaya, kesal karena sendari tadi banyak yang membanting pintu sembarangan.

"Emm… Kurasa pelakunya bukan Stanley," Yaya menoleh kearah Ying yang menyimpulkan kasus ini.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ini bukan soal yakin dan gak yakin, tetapi Introgasi ini berbeda. Stanley sepertinya memang tidak bersalah, karena tak ada sama sekali raut kegelisahan dan sebagainya di wajah Stanley tadi. Berbeda dengan Amy," Jelas Ying.

Yaya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Masa sih? Kok aku gak nyadar ya?"

Ying mendelik kearah Yaya yang sama sekali gak peka.

"Emm… Ying, aku mau ke Caffe dulu ya! Aku laper banget nih!" Seru Yaya sambil memelas.

Ying menghela nafas malas, "Terserah lah. Mau aku temani?"

Yaya mengeleng, tanda bahwa ia bisa sendiri. Ying tersenyum, "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Yaya hanya melambaikan tangannya, membalas Ying. Keduanya pun berpisah arah. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari, apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka.

SKIP TIME…

Yaya berjalan kecil sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sungguh perih karena perutnya kosong.

"Shh…" Ringis Yaya berusaha menahan maagnya yang terasa kambuh.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya mulai buram. Serasanya bumi bergoncang hebat. Kepalanya mulai pusing sekali. Ia memijit kepalanya yang serasa berat sekali. Ia terjatuh dan kini tertumpu pada lututnya.

"Akhh!" Seru Yaya kesakitan.

" **JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU!"** Suara itu terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Yaya. Ia tak bisa fokus. Tubuhnya sungguh lemas, serasa ada yang menguasai tubuhnya.

" **JIKA KAU MASIH BERANI IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU, BERSIAP-SIAPLAH UNTUK MATI SEPERTI JEREMY!"**

Mata Yaya menangkap sosok hitam. Bayang-bayang mulai memasuki pikirannya. Sosok itu. Ianya sosok yang ia lihat dirumah sakit. Sosok itu menatap tajam Yaya dari kejauhan.

Tak lama semuanya pun gelap.

TBC

A/N: Hayo! Yaya kenapa tuh? Ada yang tahu?

Yosh, aku kelihatannya memperjelas Quiz di Chapter 3. Sengaja, aku bikin Chapter 5 ini sebagai 'clue' untuk Quiz Chapter 3. Semoga kalian bisa mengerti jawabannya.

Jawaban Quiz kemarin adalah: ADUDU

Alasan kalian semua hebat, Karena memang Adudulah yang bertugas untuk mengumpulkan data. Selamat ya!

Balasan Review:

 _Falentina Rossy:_

 _Aish! Gile namamu layaknya artis coy! Makasih pujiannya…_

 _Blackred:_

 _Memang, tapi mungkin nanti akan berubah…_

 _Miyazono-Nerra:_

 _Tepat sekali. Makasih support nya…_

 _Rampaging Snow:_

 _Tepat sekali. Ini udah lanjut, semoga kau suka…_

 _Michelle:_

 _Makasih. Amin aja deh ^^_

Emm… aku ada sedikit catatan buat kalian. Mungkin ada beberapa Siders, Readers, dan Authors di Fandom ini yangtak peduli.

Kenapa aku membuat target? Karena aku juga butuh semangat dari kalian. Seorang Author pasti akan senang ketika karya cerita/Fanficnya dihargai, dengan cara memberi Review, Fav., Foll., dll.

Coba saja kalian menjadi Author, tentu kalian senang dengan pendapat bukan? Sama sepertiku.

Jadi, singkat kata, _**Janganlah bersembunyi, tunjukkan diri kalian! Jangan menjadi dark readers yang hanya membaca, namun tak menghargai karya orang lain.**_

Come on para Siders! Jangan cuman diem aja! Jika berani membaca, ayolah beri review entah itu 1 kata atau 2 kata. Yang penting kalian ada niat. Aku yakin Authors di Fandom ini setuju dengan tanggapanku.

Terserah, mungkin ada yang bilang aku gak jelas atau sebagainya. Tetapi, tolong hargai karya dan perasaan seseorang. Please. (Ini hanya pesan dari Aku dan temanku yang juga menjadi Author di Fandom ini)

Tolong jangan dimasukkan kehati, itu hanya pemberitahuan saja. Gak usah pake Emo. Having Fun aja. Aku cuman menyampaikan saja.

 **Quiz:**

 **Sekali lagi, tuliskan jawaban kalian untuk Quiz Chapter 3: "Jeremy dibunuh/bunuh diri?"**

 **Siapakah pelaku/penyebab kematian Jeremy?**

 **What happening to Yaya?**

Chapter depan, akan mengungkap misteri tersebut.

So, _**Did you guys still don't want to give me some reviews?**_ (For now, I Don't want to use target)


	6. Jeremy's Problem Final: Sorry Jeremy

Good Detective

Disclamer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta

Genre: Mystery & Tragedy

Rating: T (Bisa bertambah)

Kasus By: _Rampaging Snow_

 **Warning! This is the last chapter of Jeremy's Problem, So Enjoyed!**

Chapter 6: Jeremy's Problem The Final: Sorry, Jeremy…

…

BRAKK…

Ying menutup pintu mobilnya. Ia meraih saku kemejanya, mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu menyalakan mobil miliknya tersebut.

Ia memandang kursi disebelahnya. Itu tempat Yaya. Entah kenapa sejak Yaya pergi, Ying merasa gelisah.

JGERR…

Ying tersentak kaget lalu memandang langit dari jendela mobilnya. Gelap.

"Sudah mau hujan. Kuharap Yaya sudah sampai di Café." Gumamnya.

Hatinya senantiasa gelisah memikirkan sahabatnya itu.

Drrtt… Drrtt…

Kembali, Ying meronggoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan HP miliknya. Fang menelepon. Ying menghela nafas malas. Sebenarnya ia malas mengangkat telepon dari si Landak Ungu, tetapi mengingat Fang bekerja dikasus yang sama dengannya, ia pun mengangkatnya dengan terpaksa.

"Apa?" Tanya Ying ketus.

" **Hei, kau tidak bersama Yaya?"**

"Tidak, dia izin pergi ke Café."

" **Tapi, kok, aku telepon dia gak angkat ya?"** Kegelisahan kembali menghiasi hati Ying.

"Ka-Kau serius?"

" **Hah… iyalah. Ngapain coba aku bohong? Gak ada untungnya…"**

Ying memutar kedua bola matanya, "Iya. Nanti bakalan aku cari. Ada apa telepon?"

" **Aku hanya mau bilang, kurasa aku tahu siapa pelakunya."**

Raut wajah Ying berubah berseri, "Bagus! Nanti aku dan Yaya akan segera kesana."

Ying mematikan teleponnya. Tanpa ragu, ia pun menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. Melaju menuju Café.

Tess… Tess… Tess…

Hujan semakin lebat. Ying pun menyalakan Wiper Blade mobilnya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Pandangan Ying sedikit tertarik dengan gadis yang tergeletak di jalanan. Ying mengnyerit heran, _"Sepertinya kenal…"_

Ying memberhentikan mobilnya. Ia turun dari mobil lalu menghampiri gadis tersebut. Ia berlari kecil sambil menutupi kepalanya agar tak terkena hujan.

"Hei, kau ngapain hujan-hujanan?" Bingung Ying sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis tersebut.

Matanya terbelak sempurna ketika melihat gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini merupakan sahabat baiknya.

"ASTAGA! YAYA!" Guncangan yang awalnya pelan, kini menjadi kasar. Ying langsung panik dan memeriksa napas Yaya. Masih hidup.

Ia langsung mengalungkan tangan Yaya ke pundaknya, lalu memapahnya menuju mobilnya.

"Bertahanlah, Yaya." Gumamnya. Ada nada khawatir disana.

Kedua tubuh mereka basah, namun tak ia hiraukan. Dengan sigap, Ying membuka Laci dashboard mobilnya, dan mengambil selimut dan juga minyak angin. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Yaya dan mendekatkan Minyak angin ke hidung Yaya agar ia terangsang.

"Mmm…," Erang Yaya mulai siuman. Napas kelegaan langsung keluar dari mulut Ying.

"Yaya, kau tidak apa?" Tanya Ying.

Yaya memijit keningnya pusing, "Pusing…"

"Oke tenang, kita akan segera sampai dikantor. Bertahan ya."

…

"Hanya kelelahan. Istirahat saja dulu, jangan terlalu ambil pusing. Nanti juga membaik," Ujar perawat di Kantor Detektif Pulau Rintis.

Yaya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, duluan ya," Pamitnya.

"Terima kasih ya," Ujar Ying. Sesaat setelah perawat itu pergi, Ying langsung menatap tajam Yaya, "Inilah akibatnya. Tadi mau dianterin, eh… gak mau. Sekarang, sakit," Sindirnya.

Yaya mengerang kesal, "Kalau kau jadi aku, pasti kau juga akan pingsan."

Ying mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Tadi, aku ketemu ama sosok yang kita lihat dirumah sakit dan disekolah Jeremy. Dia ngancam aku, katanya kalau sampai aku masih ikut campur dengan urusannya, dia akan membunuhku. Setelah itu, aku merasa dibius lalu pingsan," Jelas Yaya.

Ying menganga kaget, "Serius?"

"Dua rius."

BRAKK…

Pintu Kamar Rawat terbuka, menampilkan teman-teman Yaya datang menghampiri Yaya.

"Yaya, Kau sakit?" Tanya Boboiboy khawatir. Ying mendecak kesal.

Yaya tertawa kecil, "Hanya kelelahan."

Gopal menyerahkan sebuah renteng kecil kearah Yaya, "Ini aku bawain makanan. Semoga kau suka."

Boboiboy menghampiri Ying yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Yaya.

"Emmm… Ying, kau tak keberatan'kan kalau aku duduk disini?" Tanya Boboiboy sopan. Ying tersenyum paksa lalu bangkit berdiri, "Oh… enggak kok. Duduk aja."

Boboiboy tersenyum senang, lalu langsung duduk ditempat Ying.

"Aku suapin, ya?" Yaya mengangguk antusias. Inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Senyuman Ying runtuh ketika Boboiboy menyuapi Yaya dengan mesranya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka berdua.

"Hmm… Enak banget, Gopal! Kamu buat sendiri?"

"Yo'i! Enakkan? Bagus deh!" Gopal ikut senang.

Fang yang sendari tadi diam menoleh kearah Ying. Dapat ia lihat bahunya bergetar, sepertinya ia sedang menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba, Ying berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Merasa ada yang ganjal, Fang segera mengikutinya. Kelihatannya Yaya, Boboiboy dan Gopal tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Ying, Tunggu!" Seru Fang. Ying berhenti berlari. Dengan segera, Fang menyamakan posisi keduanya.

"Hiks..Hiks.. mau apa kau?" Tanya Ying dengan suara parau karena menangis. Ia berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kok nangis?" Bingung Fang. Ying hanya diam. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Fang.

Keduanya masuk kedalam keheningan. Hanya isakkan tangis Ying yang terdengar.

.

.

.

"Ini."

Ying menoleh kearah Fang yang menyerahkan Saputangannya kepada Ying. Dengan ragu, Ying mengambil saputangan tersebut lalu menghapus air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari matanya.

Fang mengarahkan Ying untuk duduk. Ia hanya diam, tidak ingin membuat tangis Ying semakin kencang. Membiarkan Ying yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Nanti aku kembalikan setelah kucuci, ya?"

"Terserah."

Kelihatannya Ying sudah mulai tenang. Ia menghela nafas, "Salah ya? Aku mencintai orang yang dicintai sahabatku?" Gumamnya.

"Em… Salah sih. Tapi, katanya cinta itu buta. Gak memandang status," Ujar Fang. Ying menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar respon Fang.

"Kalau misalnya Boboiboy suka sama Yaya gimana?"

"…" Ying terdiam bisu. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia takut, hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Ayolah, Ying. Mana dirimu yang dulu? Mana? Mana Ying yang selalu cerewet? Mana Ying yang selalu berdebat denganku? Mana?" Ying menatap Fang bingung, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Fang.

Fang mendengus, "Ying yang kukenal, gak akan pernah menangis karena cinta? Ying kukenal, bukanlah gadis lemah. Semudah itukah kau hancur karena cinta. Tersenyumlah, gak ada gunanya kau menangis."

Ying terdiam sesaat. Fang benar. Gak ada gunanya dia menangis. Itu hanya malah akan membuat hati Ying hancur. Perlahan, bibirnya pun mengukir senyuman manis.

Fang ikut tersenyum, "Nah, gitu dong!" Serunya sambil menyikut bahu Ying.

"Makasih, Fang."

Fang mengacak-acakin rambut Ying lalu bangkit berdiri. Meninggalkan Ying sedirian. Ying menatap kepergian Fang dengan seksama. Entah mengapa, ia merasa nyaman didekatnya.

SKIP TIME…

BRAKK…

Yaya membuka pintu ruangan Fang, lalu bergabung dengan Fang dan Ying.

"Hai, udah sehat?" Tanya Ying. Yaya tersenyum lalu mengangguk ceria, "Iya. Ini semua berkat kalian. Makasih ya."

Fang menggeleng kecil, "Jadi, aku menemukan buku harian Jeremy. Yang didalammya tertera jelas soal terror."

Yaya mengangkat alisnya, " _Really?_ Apa disitu tertera siapa pelakunya?" Tanyanya.

Fang menggeleng, "Tapi aku sudah dapat satu tersangka."

"Siapa?"

.

.

.

"Amy."

Dahi Ying berkerut, "Amy? Yang benar saja? Sahabatnya?"

Fang mengangguk, "Menurut yang tertera, belakangan ini Amy bertingkah dingin dan kasar padanya, padahal selalunya tidak. Diduga ada konflik cinta."

Ying memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, "Cinta lagi. Emm… aku pergi kedepan bentar ya. Cari udara segar. Belakangan ini aku pusing terus."

"Cepat kembali."

Ying mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

…

Ying melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Ia mengelilingi sekitar Pulau Rintis untuk mencari udara segar. "Hah… tenangnya dunia," Leganya.

"Hiks… Hiks…" Suara tangis seseorang membuat langkah Ying terhenti. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati gadis yang ia kenal berada di tempat pemakaman Jeremy.

"Amy?" Bingung Ying. Dengan segera, ia menghampiri Amy yang kini tengah menaburi bunga di makam Jeremy.

"Hiks… maafkan aku Jeremy…Hiks… Seandainya, aku tak cinta padamu. Pasti aku tak akan membunuhmu."

Mata Ying terbelak mendengar pengakuan tidak langsung dari Amy.

"Jadi, benar kau pelakunya?"

Amy yang mendengar suara Ying langsung bangkit berdiri lalu menghadap Ying. Ia mengulurkan kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Tangkap aja aku, kak. Hiks… Aku salah."

Tangisan Amy semakin deras. Ying hanya diam. Bingung dengan Amy. Ia mengelus punggung Amy, "Ada apa, Amy?"

"A-Aku pembunuh besar! Hanya karena Cinta!" Seru Amy.

 **FlashBack On…**

 **Amy Povs On…**

 **Aku dengan riang berlari menuju taman sekolah, tempat dimana aku dan Jeremy sudah janjian. Hah… aku benar-benar sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya.**

" **JERE-"**

" **Jeremy!"**

 **Teriakanku terpotong oleh suara Kyla, teman sekelasku, berlari menuju Jeremy lalu memeluknya mesra.**

" **Eh? Ada apa Kyla?"**

" **Kangen…" Manja Kyla.**

 **Kotak makanan yang sendari tadi aku pegang terjatuh. Aku terlalu shock melihat adegan ini. Hatiku sakit melihat kemesraan keduanya.**

 **Karena tak sanggup, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan keduanya.**

" **Hiks… Hiks…" Tangisanku tak kunjung reda. Aku tak bisa menahan sakit hati ini.**

" **Oh… anak manis kenapa?" Aku tersentak lalu menoleh kebelakang, mendapati sosok berjubah misterius.**

" **Si-Siapa kau?" Bingungku.**

" **Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, yang jelas, aku akan membantumu, meredakan rasa sakit dihatimu."**

 **Aku menaikkan alisku penasaran, "Caranya?"**

 **Sosok itu tersenyum licik, "Tuliskan surat ancaman kepadanya. Bilang kalau dia menganggu dan sebagainya. Setelah itu, kau pasti akan lega," Jelasnya.**

" **Sungguh?"**

" **Sungguh."**

 **Amy Povs Off…**

 **FlashBack Off…**

"Aku pun menuliskan surat ancaman kepadanya. Dia tidak tahu kalau akulah pengirim surat tersebut. Aku bertingkah dingin kepadanya, takut ia curiga. Lalu, keesokan harinya, tak kusangka dia…" Kalimat Amy menggantung. Dia sudah tak kuat lagi menceritakan cerita menyakitkan baginya.

Sekarang Ying mengerti semuanya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sosok berjubah misterius memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Ia mengarahkan pistol ditangannya kearah Amy.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu siapa Orang berjubah misterius tersebut?" Tanya Ying. Amy mengangguk.

"Dia adalah-"

Perkataan Amy terpotong ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menembus kulitnya dan masuk ke jantungnya.

Ying yang melihat hal itu mengnyerit bingung. "Amy?"

BRUKK..

Mata Ying terbelak ketika melihat Amy jatuh ketanah.

"Amy? Amy bangun!" Ying mengecek napas Amy.

"Astaga…"

Ying bangkit dan mengarahkan matanya kesekitarnya. Kosong tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Hei! Tunjukkan dirimu kalau berani!" Seru Ying dengan nada menantang.

Tak ada jawaban. Ying terdiam sesaat, _"Siapa yang membunuh Amy tadi?"_

TBC

A/N: Hahaha! Endingnya gak jelas banget ya? Aku menginginkan pembunuh Amy masih rahasia. Tapi kasus ini sudah dinyatakan **tuntas**.

Makasih atas usulnya ya, Rampaging Snow. Semoga ini membuatmu puas.

Untuk drama percintaan, aku keluarkan sedikit demi sedikt. Ini baru konflik awal, jadi santai aja. Hehehe…

Chapter berikutnya adalah Kasus dari _Coklatkeju_.

Penasaran seperti apa, tunggu aja ya ^^

 _Balasan Review:_

 _86:_

 _Astaga, kayak nama Acara di NET. aja. Makasih pujiannya._

 _Dinda:_

 _It's Ok. Semangat ya hadapin ujian ^^_

 _BlackRed:_

 _Really? Wah kebetulan banget ^^_

 _Mockingjay:_

 _Makasih sudah mau review ya ^^_

 _Sawsan:_

 _It's Ok. Makasih juga sudah mau memahami maksud saya. Emang pahit rasanya._

 _Miyazono-Nerra:_

 _Makasih…_

 _Love UchiHaruno:_

 _Gak apa^^ Makasih udah mau review_

 _Rampaging Snow:_

 _Makasih. Semoga kamu puas dengan hasilnya._

Yosh! Jawaban atas Quiz kemarin kelihatannya sudah jelas:

Pertama, Dibunuh. Bisa dilihat dengan adanya bercak darah. Karena kalau gantung diri, tidak mungkin ada darah. Dia dibunuh oleh si sosok misterius dengan cara: Dia membius Jeremy, lalu menggantung dirinya. Ia membuat sedikit noda-noda darah, padahal ia tidak tahu kalau gak ada kaitannya -_-

Kedua, Pembunuhnya sih si Sosok misterius, tapi karena identitasnya belum jelas, anggap saja Amy pembunuhnya.

Ketiga, Yaya itu seperti sengaja dihilangkan fungsi panca inderanya sesaat, sehingga ia gak bisa melihat si sosok misterius.

Yosh, selamat bagi yang benar.

Tentunya kalian tahu donk, siapa si sosok misterius?

 **Quiz: Siapa sih, si sosok misterius menurut kalian?**

Makasih banget buat para Siders yang udah mau member review. Aku sangat menghargai hal itu ^^. Aku akan berusaha mempercepat proses Updateku.

 **Ada yang mau sumbang kasus? Silahkan! Aku akan membuatnya di Fic ini.** Jangan ragu, asalkan kasus yang kamu mau sumbang jelas.

So, **Don't be a Silent Readers! Just Give a some Reviews!**


	7. Aina's Problem: The Crazy Girl (Prolog)

Good Detective

Disclamer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta

Genre: Mystery & Tragedy

Rating: T (Bisa bertambah)

Kasus by: _CoklatKeju_

 _ **Warning! OC! OOC! Typo(s)! Alur kecepetan! dll. (All Chara: 17 Years age)**_

Catatan: **Ini merupakan Chapter usulan CoklatKeju, If you don't like, so You Should don't read this Story…**

 **Happy Reading!**

Chapter 7: Aina's Problem: The Crazy Girl (Prolog)

"Pembunuhan lagi?" Kaget Yaya ketika mendengar ada sebuah kasus pembunuhan lagi di Pulau Rintis.

Tok Aba mengangguk, "Ya, sebuah kasus pembunuhan lagi."

Ying mendesah kecewa, "Tak bisakah ada kasus yang lebih menarik? Seperti, penculikan?"

Yaya meliriknya tajam, "Jangan bilang begitu, Ying. Kalau kejadian bagaimana?"

Ying hanya tersenyum lebar, tak merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, Aina Putri, atau yang biasa dipanggil Aina, telah dibunuh oleh Olivia Rizetta, atau yang bisa dipanggil Via. Mereka berdua tak saling kenal, maupun dekat," Jelas Tn. Aba.

Ying mengnyerit heran, "Lho, kok gak kenal. Lalu, bagaimana bisa dibunuh?"

"Pada saat itu, Via dikatakan mabuk berat. Dia dikenal sebagai pecandu alkohol. Namun semua itu belum pasti, kalian sudah tahu'kan tugas kalian?"

Yaya tertawa kecil, "Tentu, Tn. Serahkan saja kepada kami. Ayo, Ying!"

…

Yaya dan Ying pun bergerak menuju ke Rumah Via dengan mengendarai Mobil mereka.

"Em… Lama kelamaan aku semakin bingung dengan kasus-kasus kita," Ujar Yaya tiba-tiba. Ying menoleh kearahnya penasaran sebelum kembali terfokus pada pandangannya, "Maksudmu?"

Yaya mengambil pose berpikir sesaat, "Coba renungkan, belakangan ini, kasus yang kita hadapi semua seperti terlibat oleh suruhan. Dan pergi tak jelas."

"Aku setuju, tapi siapa yang kau maksud?" Balasnya.

Yaya mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. Mengingat memori itu terasa kepala menjadi sangat pusing.

"Ish…" Ringis Yaya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah.

Melihat hal itu, Ying segera memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa, Yaya?" Panik Ying.

Yaya kelihatan membaik. Ia menghela nafas sesaat lalu menggeleng pelan, "Aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kita," Ujarnya.

Mendengar itu membuat Ying shok. Ia memandang sekitarnya namun tiada siapa-siapa.

"Hahaha… lucu Yaya, kau tahu'kan kalau aku takut dengan hal-hal mistis."

"Aku serius."

"…"

SKIP TIME…

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Ying mengetuk pintu rumah Via.

"Permisi," Sapa Yaya.

.

.

.

Hening…

Kedua saling pandang sesaat. Mereka kembali mengetuk pintu rumah Via, namun dengan lebih keras.

"Permisi!" Seru Ying, mengulangi perkataan Yaya.

Tetap hening…

Kehilangan kesabaran, Yaya langsung saja membuka pintu rumah Via.

KRAKK…

Ia tersentak kaget ketika melihat ada piring kaca melayang kearahnya.

"Awas!" Serunya. Ying mengnyerit tak mengerti dengan kata 'awas' yang diucapkan Yaya.

"Maksud-"

Perkatan Ying terpotong ketika melihat ada piring melintas dihadapannya.

PRANGG…

Piring itu pecah ketika menyentuh tanah. Ying dan Yaya memandang horror piring tersebut. Perlahan pandangan mereka terarah menuju dalam Rumah.

Kosong.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa," Ujar Ying. Yaya mengnyerit heran, "Kau lihat piring tadi 'kan? Masa iya ga ada yang ngelempar?" Bingung Yaya.

"…"

"…"

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Berusaha mengumpulkan logika mereka.

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Yaya! Stop! Kau tahu'kan aku parno sama hantu!" Seru Ying kesal. Yaya langsung cemberut, "Ya udah sih…"

"Huh!" Kesal Ying lalu masuk kedalam rumah Via. Yaya memandang cemberut Ying dari belakang, "Marah-marah mulu! Lagi PMS?" Gumam Yaya. Ia pun mengikuti Ying dari belakang.

Keduanya tercengang melihat keadaan rumah Via yang…

"Astaga, berantakan banget," Komen Ying. Yaya ikut mengedarkan pandangannya keseisi ruangan.

"Iya, kayak kagak pernah diberesin."

"YAHUU! PESTA PORA!" Seru seseorang dari arah dapur.

Keduanya tersentak kaget mendengar suara tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, seorang anak Perempuan keluar dari dapur lalu melompat-lompat riang, berlar kearah mereka.

"Via?" Bingung Yaya.

Perempuan tersebut berhenti bergirang, "Hei..Hiks! Dari mana kalian…hiks.. tau namaku?! Hiks.." Jelas sekali, perempuan yang bernama Via ini baru saja meminum alkohol. Ia terlihat mabuk, tangan kanannya menggenggam botol alkohol yang tinggal setengah.

"Em… Kami-" Perkataan Yaya terpotong ketika Via mel0mpat kehadapannya.

"Wah! Pita headband yang bagus! Beli dimana tuh? Mau dong…" Via menggenggam tangan Yaya, seolah memohon kepada ibunya untuk dibelika permen.

"Psstt… Yaya!" Bisik Ying. Yaya menoleh kearahnya, seolah bertanya 'apa'.

"Jangan tanyakan soal kematian Aina dulu, dia lagi tak sadarkan diri," Bisik Ying. Yaya mengangguk mengerti.

"Emm… Via, kamu mau headband ini? Ambilah," Ujar Yaya sambil memberikan headband miliknya ke Via. Via menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Makasih ya, Bro!" Seru Via.

Ying menggeleng melihat sifat Via yang susah diatur. Ia pun mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya lalu menelepon Tn. Aba.

" **Ada apa, Ying?"**

"Begini, Tn. Via sekarang dalam keadaan mabuk, apa kita harus langsung mengintrogasinya, atau menunggu dia sadar?"

" **Jaga saja dia, buat dia berhenti minum alkohol. Baru nanti kalian introgasi dia. Paham?"**

Ying mengangguk, "Paham, Tn."

Ying pun mematikan handphonenya, ia berjalan mendekati Via.

"Via, emm… bisa aku lihat botol itu?"

Via langsung menyembunyikan botol ditangannya tersebut, "Enak saja! Beli aja sendiri! Kalian kira aku bodoh apa?! Dasar gak waras!" Seru Via. Dia pun meminum seteguk lagi air bir dari botol tersebut.

Yaya memandang aneh dirinya, "Ini kita yang gak waras atau dia yang gak waras?" Bingungnya.

Ying memutar kedua bola matanya, "Dua-duanya."

"Hei, Jelek!" Seru Via sambil menunjuk Yaya. Yaya mengnyerit, "Aku? Jelek?"

"Ya iyalah! Masa kau cantik! Idihh… amit-amit deh!" Seru Via sambil pura-pura muntah.

"Pfftt…" Ying berusaha mengunci mulutnya agar tidak tertawa. Yaya menganga mendengar perkataan 'menyakitkan' dari Via.

Yaya yang melihat Ying ingin tertawa segera menyikut lengat Ying, "Jangan tertawa!" Seru Yaya kesal.

Via ikut tertawa kecil, "Kalian lucu ya! Enak buat diajak temenan, beda ama teman gengku!"

Mendengar hal itu, Ying berhenti tertawa. Ia menjadi serius.

"Maksudmu, Via?" Bingung Ying.

Via duduk di sofa ruang tamu lalu melempar bir digenggamannya sembarangan, "Ya, Teman gengku jahat semua! Mereka hanya pentingin uang! Terus, aku dikucilin lagi! Mangkanya aku sebal!" Curhatnya.

Yaya dan Ying saling padang, keduanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ah! Gak usah sedih, Via! Kami mau kok jadi teman kamu!" Seru Yaya. Mata Via langsung berbinar-binar, "Sungguh?!"

Ying mengangguk, "Iya," Timpalnya.

"Makasih!" Serunya dan langsung memeluk Yaya dan Ying.

" _ **Semoga dengan cara ini, kita bisa mengumpulkan informasi yang sebanyak-banyaknya,"**_ Batin keduanya bersamaan.

"Ke Mall yuk!" Seru Via. Kedua tersentak kaget.

"KE MALL?!"

TBC

A/N: Karena ini masih prolog, sengaja aku bikin pendek…

Di Chapter ini, sengaja aku hilangkan kesan detektifnya, karena takut kalian boring. Aku bikin Yaya, Ying, dan Via berteman dulu, nanti baru ke konflik.

 **Special Thanks buat: Coklatkeju, NauraCute15, Rampaging Snow, dan Ice Princess Girl** yang udah mau kasih usul kasus.

Sementara, **Usul kasus ditutup** karena sudah lumayan banyak yang mengusulkan.

Dan, buat Coklat keju, semoga ini memuaskan. Maaf kalau gak sesuai yang kamu mau, ga ada yahg sempurna. Tenang aja, ini baru permulaan kok, belum ke konflik. Hope U like it.

Wow… makasih banget udah pada mau ngereview Fanfic Gaje ini! Gak kusangka naik tingkatan Reviewnya. Semua review kalian tentu kuhargai sebagai semangat!

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Blackred:**

Emm… review kamu banyak banget, ampe tiga! Makasih ya! Sama-sama… Hope U like It

 **Sawsan:**

Jangankan kamu, aku aja bingung… hehehe… Tapi, ini demi kepentingan cerita itu sendiri, masa iya aku masukin HaliTau? 'kan gak lucu… Thanks for Review!

 **Miyazono-Nerra:**

Makasih. Iya gak apa-apa. Ini udah Update

 **Rampaging Snow:**

Siap, Bos! Ditunggu aja ceritanya!

 **87:**

Makasih usulnya, tapi aku gak bisa buat itu sekarang. Mungkin di kasus-kasus berikutnya. ^^ Thanks For Review ^^

 **Ice Princess Girl:**

Makasih usulannya, tunggu aja ceritanya…

Sekali lagi, maaf ya pendek. Ga enak nih…

Jawaban Quiz: **AduDu.**

Selamat bagi yang benar!

 _ **Quiz: Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di Mall nantinya?**_

 _ **a. Shopping kah?**_

 _ **b. Makan kah?**_

 _ **c. Main kah?**_

 _ **d. Semuanya benar?**_

Thanks again…

Mind To Review guys?


	8. Aina's Problem: Having Fun Together

Good Detective

Disclamer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta

Genre: Mistery & Tragedy

Rating: T (Bisa Bertambah…)

Kasus By: **Coklatkeju ^^**

 **Warning! Cerita gak sesuai genre! Girls. Activity! OOC! Sedikit mengandung unsur Friendship! (All Chara. 17 Years Age)**

Chapter 8: Aina Problem's: Having Fun Together

"Ke Mall?!" Seru keduanya kaget bersamaan. Via hanya tersenyum lebar melihat respon keduanya. Ia mengangguk antusias.

"Iya, ke Mall! Emang kalian kagak pernah ke Mall?" Tanya Via heran.

Ying melirik Yaya sekilas, kemudian menjawab, "Emm… Bukan, tapi-"

"Ngapain ke Mall?" Potong Yaya. Ying mengangguk setuju.

Via memutar bola matanya, "Katanya kalian mau jadi teman aku? Masa kita gak luangin waktu bersama? Ah! Jahat!"

Ying yang melihat sikap gila Via kumat menghela nafas, **"Mulai gak waras…"**

"Ta-Tapi Via, kami berdua sedang dalam tugas."

Mendengar ungkapan Yaya membuat mata Ying terbelak. Ia menatap horror Yaya. Yaya yang menyadari ia 'keceplosan' spontan menutup mulutnya.

Via mengnyerit bingung, "Tugas apa?"

"Ehh… Tugas… Tugas…, Oh! Bukan tugas apa-apa! Tugas itu artinya Tuan GAnaS! Iya!" Seru Ying. Yaya memandang malas Ying, **"Astaga, bakat berbohongnya mantap banget,"** Batinnya sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Via semakin tak mengerti arah jalan pikiran kedua gadis yang diam-diam adalah detektif dihadapannya, "Maksudnya?"

"Ah… Sudah, gak usah dipikirin! Ying emang dari dulu gak jelas! Hehehe…, iya gak, Ying?" Seru Yaya.

Ying menatapnya tajam, "Oh, Tentu," Ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata.

"Udah deh, jadi ke Mall gak?" Tanya Via to the point.

Keduanya saling pandang sesaat, akhirnya menyerah dengan gadis hiperaktif di depan mereka.

"Iya."

"Yeay! Aku siap-siap dulu ya!" Via langsung berlari riang menuju kamarnya.

Ying dan Yaya menghela nafas lega bersamaan.

"Gila, tuh anak! Lebih dari pada mabuk!" Seru Ying. Yaya mengangguk setuju, "Mengerikan…"

…

 _ **At The Mall,**_

"Wow… Yaya! Ying! Ayo kesana! Eh, gak jadi deh! Kesana yuk! Bukan, bukan! Kesana!"

Yaya dan Ying hanya bisa pasrah ketika mereka ditarik-tarik oleh Via. Gadis ini terlihat sungguh senang dan bahagia. Seolah tak pernah merasakan hal itu.

"Menurut kalian kita kemana?" Tanya Via.

Yaya mengedarkan pandangannya keseisi Mall yang cukup ramai tersebut. Hatinya tergerak untuk mengunjungi salah satu toko fashion di pinggir Mall.

"Kesana Yuk!" Ajak Yaya sambil menunjuk tempat yang ia maksud. Via ikut memandang toko yang dimaksud Yaya. Via mulai tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo Shopping!" Seru keduanya bersamaan, lalu berlompat-lompat riang menuju toko tersebut.

Ying menatap keduanya speechles. Kelihatannya, memang keduanya seperti anak kecil. Ia hanya mampu menggeleng melihat keduanya sibuk mencocok-cocokan pakaian-pakaian di toko itu.

"Ying! Lihat ini!" Seru Via.

Ying menganga melihat Via dan Yaya keluar dari toko dengan penampilan yang cukup… 'alay'.

Topi pantai, Baju dress lebar, sarung tangan, kalung dan perhiasan lainnya yang berukuran jumbo, dan sepatu bots. Lengkap sudah, gaya alay tahun 2016.

"Emm…" Ying tak mampu berkata apa-apa melihat kealayan dihadapannya.

"Ah! Kamu tahu kamu suka kok! Soalnya, kami juga beliin buat kamu!" Seru Yaya.

"…"

"Ayo pakai!"

"NOOO!"

SKIP TIME…

Ying merinding mengingat kejadian di toko tadi. Sekarang, mereka bertiga sedang berada di restoran makan di Mall tersebut.

"Tadi seru ya!" Komen Via. Ying tersenyum paksa, "Wow! Ya! Seru banget! Hahaha…" Ujarnya sambil tertawa garing.

Yaya menahan tawanya melihat Ying yang terlihat masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi di etalase toko.

"Udahlah, Ying. Gak usah gengsi. Kamu cantik kok tadi," Guraunya. Ying langsung memberikan deathglare kepadanya.

"Eh! Pesan Yuk! Kak!" Seru Via sambil memanggil pelayan restaurant.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kakak tersebut ramah.

"Emm…" Pikir Ying sambil memandang menu-menu di restaurant tersebut.

"Soft Drink satu, Salisbury Steak 1, Rainbow cake 1, Spaghetti 1, Fried Chicken tiga, dan Potatoes tiga. Kamu mau apa, Yaya?" Ujar Via memesan.

Ying kembali menganga mendengar pesanan Via yang begitu banyak, "Astaga, banyak banget makanan yang kamu pesan. Emang bisa habis?" Goda Ying.

Via langsung cemberut mendengarnya, "Biarin!"

"Salisbury Steak 1, Orange Juice 1, dan Fried Chicken 1," Pesan Yaya.

Kakak pelayan restaurant mengangguk mengerti, "Adek yang ini mau pesan apa?" Tawarnya.

Ying tersenyum ramah, "Cukup Salisbury steak 1 dan Lemon tea 1."

"Baiklah. Ada yang mau ditambah?" Ketiganya menggeleng bersamaan.

"Oke. Tunggu ya."

Kakak itu pun pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Hah! Tak sabarnya mau makan!" Seru Via.

Ying mendelik kearahnya, "Makan terus yang ada dipikiranmu," Komennya.

Via menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Ying, "Biarin!"

Tak lama kemudian, hidangan pun tersaji. Ketiga-ketiganya pun makan dengan lahap, terutama Via.

Yaya dan Ying hanya bisa memandangnya takjub ketika dalam sekejap, semua makanan yang ia pesan sudah habis.

" **Apa dia itu monster, ya?"** Batin mereka.

"Kak! Tambah lagi!"

"…"

"…"

SKIP TIME…

"Wow, puas…" Ujar Via. Yaya mengangguk setuju, "Makanannya enak-enak banget!"

"Lah, terus, siapa yang bayar?" Bingung Ying.

Via dan Yaya saling pandang sesaat. Keduanya tersenyum jahil lalu menatap Ying. Ying pun merasa, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepadanya.

"Kamu lah!" Seru keduanya bersamaan. Mata Ying terbelak.

Keduanya langsung berlari meninggalkan Ying sendirian di restaurant.

"HEI! TUNG-"

"Dek, ini tagihannya." Ujaran Kakak pelayan membuat Ying berhenti berteriak. Ia menghela nafas pasrah lalu mengambil tagihan itu dan membaca totalnya.

"WTF?!" Ying langsung pingsan ditempat ketika melihat total harga yang super tinggi.

…

"Kok muka kamu ditekuk, Ying?" Bingung Via polos melihat raut wajah Ying yang kelihatan sedang BM (Bad Mod).

Yaya terkekeh geli, "Gak usah dibahas, Via. Mukanya emang dari dulu begitu."

Via tertawa riang, "Gak jelas, ya!"

"Hahaha…" Keduanya tertawa bersama. Ying mengepalkan jari-jarinya, berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak bangkit.

" **Sabar, Ying. Kau tak boleh terbawa emosi. Kau harus bisa selesaikan tugas ini,"** Batinnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh! Ke karaoke yuk!" Seru Via sambil menujuk tempat karaoke di dekat mereka.

"Haduh, mulai lagi," Lenguh Ying.

Yaya mengangguk setuju, "Ayo Ying!"

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki tempat karaoke tersebut, memesan VIP dan bersiap-siap untuk menyanyi.

"Kau mau lagu apa?" Tanya Via. Yaya melirik Ying yang hanya duduk di sofa, "Kau tak mau ikut?"

Ying memutar kedua bola matanya lalu menggeleng, "Lagi BM."

Yaya mengangguk mengerti kondisi hati sahabatnya itu.

"Emm… Bagaimana kalau **LUV - Apink**?" Usul Via.

"Boleh juga! Ayo!" Seru Yaya.

Melihat mereka berdua mau menyanyi, Ying memasang earphone ditelinganya lalu memutar lagu dengan volume tinggi agar tidak mendengar karaoke mereka.

 _ **[LUV (Pink LUV) By. Apink]**_

" _ **Gieokhanayo uri hamkke haetdeon sigan L.O.V.E (LUV)" Nyanyi Via. Namun, yang terdengar bukanlah suara indah, namun suara cempreng nan kencang yang membuat bunyi nging di telinga.**_

" _ **Seolleinayo han ttaen modeun geosieotdeon L.O.V.E (LUV)"**_

Ying menutup telinganya, meskipun ia telah mengenakan earphone, tetap saja kalah dengan suara cetar membahana dari Via

" _ **Ijeneun gakkeum saenggangnaneun geuttae L.O.V.E (LUV), Siganeul doedollil suneun eomnayo…"**_ Balas Yaya dengan suara yang tak kalah tingginya, alias Fals nya minta ampun.

" _ **Mideul suga eobseo hancham jinabeorin uri yaegi,"**_ Lanjut Via.

"OH MY GOD! TUHAN, APA SALAHKU?!"

SKIP TIME…

 **At Via's Home…**

"Wow! Hari yang menyenangkan!" Seru Via senang. Yaya mengangguk setuju, "Yap, Seru banget! Ya'kan, Ying?"

Ying mendengus kesal mendengarnya, "Terserah!"

Via terkekeh geli, "Yaudah, aku keatas duluan ya!" Via pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian.

"Hahh… Dia itu orangnya menyenangkan, ya? Enak diajak temenan…" Komentar Yaya. Ying mendelik kearahnya, " _Come On!_ Kita cuman pura-pura temenan sama dia! Jangan BaPer deh!"

Yaya mengangkat alisnya, "Emang kenapa, sih? Masa temenan aja kagak boleh?"

"Yaya! Kita sedang dalam misi! Misi menguak kematian Aina! Jika kita terus bersantai, bagaimana dengan misi kita? Kau jangan lupa tujuan kita berteman dengan Via!" Tegur Ying.

Yaya menghela nafas, "Iya! Iya! Untuk mengorek informasi," Sambungnya.

"Bagus kalau sudah sadar," Gumamnya.

"Ohh… jadi itu tujuan kalian berteman denganku."

Suara Via mengejutkan Yaya dan Ying. Via bersandar di tembok dapur sambil menatap mereka berdua tajam.

"Vi-Via?!" Kaget Yaya ketika melihat Via disana.

Via meraih pisau yang terletak didekatnya lalu berjalan kearah mereka sambil menodongkan pisau tersebut. Mata Ying terbelak melihatnya.

Spontan, Yaya dan Ying bangkit berdiri dari kursi lalu berjalan mundur menjauhi Via yang terus berjalan maju.

"Kalian pengkhianat!" Seru Via dengan penuh amarah.

"S-Stop Via! Jauhi pisau itu!" Pinta Ying. Via hanya tersenyum licik lalu kembalu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kenapa? Takut?" Goda Via.

Ying mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya lalu menodongkannya kearah Via, "Jangan bergerak! Atau kutembak?!" Ancam Ying.

Via tertawa, "Silahkan saja, aku gak takut!"

Ying mulai menggerakan jarinya menekan pistolnya. Yaya terbelak melihat hal itu, "Ying! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

Ying menutup matanya, lalu menekan penuh pistolnya sehingga…

"Ying, Jangan-"

DUAR!

"GYAA!

TBC

A/N: Nah Loh?! What is happened? What are Ying doing?

Maaf guys, dipotong -_-, aku gak berani panjang-panjang ^^

Aku ucapkan terima kasih banget, yang udah mereview Fanfic ini. Aku janji, jika reviewnya banyak, update pun semakin cepat ^^

Chapter depan, **akan kembali masuk unsur detektif yang diwarnai dengan adegan persahabatan, drama, dll.** Hope u like it guys!

Balasan Review:

 **Rampaging Snow:**

Makasih! Thanks want to review!

 **CoklatKeju:**

Gak tahu, gila kali tuh anak ^^. Sama-sama, semoga kamu suka ^^

 **Sawsan:**

Hmm… Entahlah, kelihatannya aku **tidak akan memasukan Yaoi** di Fanfic ini. Yah, meskipun aku seorang Fujoshi, tapi kelihatannya tidak akan nyambung dengan cerita ini. Thanks want to review!

 **Miyazono-Nerra:**

Aku pun bingung… Makasih udh review ^^

 **Black red:**

Silahkan, aku terima curhatan kok! ^^! Thanks want to review!

Yap, itu dia balasannya.

Jawaban Quiz: **D. semua jawaban benar!**

Hahaha… emang, shopping itu gak lengkap tanpa makan dan main. Tapi, gak sampe kayak yang diatas juga ya!

 **Quiz: What happening? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **a. Via tertembak?**

 **b. Yaya tertembak?**

 **c.** **Ying menembak kearah lain** **?**

Dan, adakah disini yang suka dengan Girlband **Apink**? Apa lagu Fav. Kalian?

Makasih Guys! **Mohon Review, Favs, dan Follow ya!**

 **Salam,  
Delia Angela**


	9. Aina's Problem: Friendship Day

Good Detective

Disclamer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta

Genre: Mystery & Tragedy

Rating: T

Kasus By: **Coklatkeju**

 **Warning! GaJe! Friendship Day! DLDR! RnR!**

 **Catatan: Maaf jika gak jelas dan kurang memuaskan…**

Chapter 9: Aina's Problem: Friendship Day

"Gyaa!"

Keheningan melanda mereka ketika Ying menembakkan pistolnya. Nafas Ying masih tersegal-segal, matanya masih terpejam tak berani melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya.

Yaya pun masih mencengkram bahu Ying sambil memejamkan matanya takut tembakan Ying mengenai Via.

PRANGG..

Pisau dipegangan Via jatuh karena tembakan Ying yang membuat pisau digenggamannya terpelanting.

Via menatap horror Ying dan tangannya bergantian. Ia sangat bersyukur tembakan itu tidak mengenai tubuhnya.

Ying mulai stabil. Ia pun mulai memberanikan diri membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Via lega. Via pun masih terdiam karena syok berat melihat perbuatan Ying yang membuat nafasnya serasa berhenti.

Yaya pun membuka matanya perlaha. Betapa leganya ia melihat Via masih hidup.

Ying pun membuka suara, "Via, tenang. Kami disini ingin membantu kamu," jelas Ying.

Via mulai naik emosi, "Bantu? Bantu apa? Bantu memasukkan aku kedalam penjara? Iya?!"

"Via.." Suara Yaya terdengar bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku menganggap kalian berdua sebagai sahabatku! Sahabat yang kukira setia! Aku senang saat kita bersama-sama! Tapi apa?! Kalian pengkhianat!" Gertak Via. Setetes air mata pun mengalir dari matanya.

Yaya dan Ying saling pandang sesaat. Keduanya tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Via, dengarkan kami dulu-"

"Cukup! Kalian memang benar-benar jahat! Pergi dari rumahku!"

Via dengan kasar mendorong Yaya dan Ying keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hei! Hei! Via!" Protes Yaya.

"Pergi!"

BLAM!

Bantingan pintu pun mengakhiri perdebatan mereka berdua. Yaya dan Ying menatap khawatir pintu rumah Via. Mereka khawatir Via menjadi depresi dan mulai berulah lagi.

Via bersandar di pintu rumahnya. Air mata pun mengalir deras menuruni matanya. Bibirnya mulai berisak kecil. Hatinya sangat sakit dikhianati seperti ini.

"Hiks! Hiks! Kenapa harus ditipu? Aku… aku… gak nyangka..hiks.."

Retakan dihatinya pun terlukis. Rasanya ia sudah gak sanggup lagi melanjutkan hidup ini.

Yaya dan Ying masih berdiri di pintu rumah Via.

Ying melirik Yaya yang kini benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Hei, kau perlu merasa bersalah, Yaya. Ini gak ada hubungannya denganmu," Hibur Ying.

Yaya menggeleng kecil, "Enggak, Ying. Ini semua salah kita. Andai saja kita berteman dengannya tulus. Pasti gak akan jadi begini."

Ying menghela nafas kecil. Ia benar-benar bingung saat ini.

" _Oh Tuhan… yang mana yang harus aku pentingkan? Tugasku atau hati Via?"_ Batin Ying penuh kebingungan.

Ia pun merasa sangat bersalah melihat Via tadi. Andai saja ia tulus berteman dengan Via tanpa syarat apapun, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka berdua. Perlahan rintik hujan pun turun ke bumi. Sepertinya Tuhan memahami perasaan mereka yang sedang sendu.

…

Yaya menatap hujan dari jendela kerjanya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan Via.

Ying yang melihat hal itu kembali menghela nafas maklum. Ia tahu sahabatnya benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah kepada Via. Tetapi, ia tidak boleh selalu memikirkan pelaku pembunuhan Aina itu.

"Yaya, kau harus bisa lawan perasaan bersalahmu. Kita sedang dalam tugas, Yaya. Kematian Aina harus kita selidiki. Kita tidak bisa selalu bersama orang yang bersalah itu," Tegur Ying.

Yaya menghela nafas, "Tak bisakah kau mengerti, Ying? Dia sangat merasa dikhianati. Aku tahu perasaan dia saat ini. Hancur. Andaikan kau jadi dia, kau pasti merasakan hal yang sama."

Ying terdiam. Ia tak bisa lagi membela diri. Perkataan Yaya benar. Ia tidak boleh selalu mementingkan tugasnya. Ia juga harus mementingkan perasaan orang lain.

Ying sadar sekarang. Persahabatan itu lebih penting dibandingkan kepentingan diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, perasaannya tidak enak.

"Emm… Yaya,"

"Hn?"

"Perasaanku gak enak."

Ujaran Ying membuat Yaya tersentak kaget. Ia pun menyadari kalau perasaannya juga gak enak. Tentang Via.

"Kita kerumah Via sekarang!" Seru Yaya. Ying mengangguk setuju.

Keduanya pun segera berangkat kerumah Via. Sesuatu telah terjadi.

.

.

.

Hujan semakin deras menuruni bumi. Via terus saja melangkahkan kakinya tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang kini basah tak karuan. Air matanya bersatu dengan derasnya hujan dari langit.

Ia kembali memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Andai saja aku tidak menuruti kemauan makhluk misterius itu…"

 **FlashBack On…**

"Kamu gimana sih, Via?" Protes Kelly, ketua Geng Alkohol di Pulau Rintis ketika melihat Via kembali hanya dengan membawa 2 botol alkhol.

Via hanya terdiam sesaat. Dia tak mampu menjawab Kelly karena ketakutan menguasai dirinya.

"A-Aku…"

"Huu! Via payah banget sih! Masa curi alkohol aja gak bisa?" Timpal Wina. Via menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata pun mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Yah… Nangis mulu kerjaannya. Payah!" Ejek Irene. Kelly hanya memutar bola matanya jengah melihat anak buahnya kagak bisa menangani tugas kecil seperti itu.

"Udahlah! Sana pergi!" Usir Kelly.

Via berbalik meninggalkan Rumah tempat Geng Kelly cs berada.

Sungguh, hatinya sakit mendengar ejekan-ejekan itu. Rasanya perih dihati. Kalau begitu, untuk apa ia mengikuti kemauan mereka jika ia sendiri tersakit?

"Ohh…, kamu gak papa adik manis?"

Via tersentak kaget ketika mendapati makhluk aneh mirip robot berwarna ungu yang berkerudung menutupi wajahnya. Via menatap aneh robot dihadapannya.

"Emm.. Maaf, siapa ya?" Bingung Via. Robot ungu itu tertawa geli, "Panggil saja Mr. Sabotase Pobe. Hehe…"

Via tertawa hambar sambil menatap aneh robot yang mengaku bernama Mr. Sabotase Pobe.

"Mari kita minum, yuk! Saya traktir deh," Goda Mr. Pobe. Via tersenyum kecil, "Beneran, Mr.?"

Mr. Pobe mengangguk, "Iya, Ayo!"

Via meloncat kegirangan, "Makasih, Mr."

Mereka berdua pun memasuki Counter Alcohol. Dan meminum-minum bahagia. Via tertawa bahagia sampai akhirnya ia mabuk berat.

"Wah, dunia serasa berputar ya! Hiks!"

Mr. Pobe tersenyum licik ketika melihat rencananya berhasil.

"Emm… Via, kau pasti kesal'kan dengan teman-teman geng kamu'kan?" Tanya Mr. Pobe. Via mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, gimana kalau kamu lampiaskan dendam kamu ke gadis itu?" Usul Mr. Pobe sambil menunjuk salah satu gadis yang baru saja lewat.

Via pun terhasut kedalam jebakan Mr. Pobe. Ia mengangguk setuju.

Mr. Pobe memberikan pistol ke Via. Via pun membidik sasaran dihadapannya lalu menembakkan pistol tersebut.

DUARR…

.

.

.

Via tersentak kaget menyadari perbuatannya. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika melihat darah mengucur dari tubuh si korban. Pistol ditangannya terjatuh karena tubuhnya syok.

' _Aku… pembunuh?'_ Batin Via syok.

"Hei! Hei! Pembunuh!" Seru para warga sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Via. Via tersentak kaget.

"Ba-Bagaimana ini Mr.-"

Perkataan Via terhenti ketika menyadari Mr. Pobe sudah tidak ada ditempat. Segera, Via berlari dari kejaran para warga yang penuh amarah.

 **FlashBack Off…**

Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Via. Hatinya benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Ini gak adil…hiks…"

 **At Via's Home…**

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Via! Via!" Seru Yaya sambil menggedor keras pintu rumah Via dengan kasar. Ying mendecak kesal ketika menyadari kalau Via gak ada dirumahnya.

"Ah, Via tidak ada dirumah. Dimana dia?" Panik Ying.

"Dia pasti gak jauh dari sini. Ayo Ying!" Yaya pun menarik tangan Ying untuk menerobos hujan dan mencari Via.

"Via! Via! Kamu dimana?" Seru Yaya.

"Via!" Timpal Ying ikut memanggil Via. Mereka berdua sudah tak peduli derasnya hujan yang menerobos mereka. Yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya Via.

"Aduh… kamu dimana sih?" Bingung Yaya. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang ia kenal. Sosok yang ia cari-cari selama ini sedang menyebrang jalan raya tanpa melihat kiri kanan.

"Via?!" Kaget Yaya.

Ying tersentak kaget ketika sebuah truk besar melaju kencang kearah Via, hendak menabraknya.

Mata Ying terbelalak kaget, "AWAS VIA!"

Segera Yaya dan Ying berlari kearahnya berusaha menolong Via.

"VIA AWASS!" Seru Yaya panik.

TIN..TIN..

Sinar lampu mobil dan bunyi klakson mengagetkan Via. Ia menoleh keasal suara, dan langsung tersentak kaget menyadari sebuah truk melaju kearahnya.

"GYAA!"

.

.

.

Via merasa tubuhnya ditarik kebelakang. Truk pun melaju melewati mereka.

Perlahan, kelopak mata Via terbuka. Ia masih syok dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia sekarang berada di pinggir jalan raya.

Ia pun menyadari Yaya dan Ying berada disekelilingnya.

"Kamu gak papa'kan Via?" Tanya Yaya khawatir.

Via menatap Yaya lembut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Yaya!" Ia pun memeluk erat tubuh Yaya sambil menangis kencang. Yaya pun membalas pelukan Via. Ia juga tak kuasa menahan tangis lagi.

"Aku minta maaf, ya," Ujar Yaya. Via mengangguk dalam pelukan Yaya.

Ying tersenyum. Setetes air mata pun ikut mengalir dari matanya.

Via melepaskan pelukan Yaya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Ying.

"Aku siap menerima hukumanku, Ying." Ujar Via.

"Kamu serius?" Tanya Ying memastikan.

Via mengangguk, "Iya, Kak. Aku sekarang mengerti. Kita harus mengakui kesalahan kita."

Ying pun perlahan tersenyum, "Aku janji, sehabis kamu menjalani hukuman. Kita pasti akan bersahabat. Oke?"

Via mengangguk setuju, "Oke!"

Mereka pun mengerti. Persahabatan itu tidak memandang orang. Persahabatan itu lebih penting dibandingkan kepentingan diri sendiri.

TBC

A/N: Finally! Kasus Aina dikatakan TUNTAS. Maaf buat Coklatkeju, karena gak sesuai usulan. Soalnya otakku mampet sedikit.

 **Makasih buat Coklatkeju karena sudah mau mengusul kasus ini. Maaf jika mengecewakan ya.**

Oke, Chapter depan akan dimuat usul dari **NauraCute15.** Yang lainnya, tunggu aja ya. Pasti aku buat kok!

Balasan Review:

 **Moonlightbae2424:**

Thanks for review ^^

 **Blackred:**

Makasih udh mau review lagi. Makasih juga udh buat ini jadi cerita favorite kamu… Maaf jika ada yang mengecewakan o

 **Zakirasenbon:**

Thanks because want to review…

 **Miyazono-Nerra:**

Makasih semangatnya…

 **86:**

Gakpapa. Iya.. tepat sekali!

 **Love UchiHaruno:**

Wah, datang lagi! Gak apa, gak marah kok. Thanks For Review…

Jawaban Quiz: C.

Selamat bagi yang betul! Bagi yang belum, semangat ya!

 **Quiz: Siapa identitas asli Mr. Sabotase Pobe?**

a. Probe

b. Adudu

c. Ejojo

Pokoknya, **Keep Review, Favs, and Follow ya!**

Salam,  
 **Delia Angela**


	10. Amar's Problem: Prolog

Good Detective

Disclamer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta

Genre: Mystery & Tragedy

Rating: T (Bisa saja bertambah)

Kasus By: **NauraCute15**

 **Warning! Typo(s)! OC! OOC! Fast Alur!**

 **Catatan: Ide kasus ini dari salah satu reader bernama NauraCute15, maaf jika ada kesalahan yang tidak diinginkan ^^**

Chapter 10: Amar's Problem: Prolog

.

.

.

"Amar dibunuh?!" Kaget Ying mendengar kabar kalau Amar, salah satu direktur perusahaan terkenal yang sangat baik dan bijaksana telah dibunuh.

"Bagaimana bisa dia dibunuh?" Timpal Yaya yang juga tidak percaya dengan fakta itu.

Tn. Aba mengangguk, "Menurut laporan, Amar memang dibunuh. Tetapi, penyebab pembunuhan ini masih belum jelas. Kalian harus membantu polisi untuk menyelidiki kasus ini, oke?"

Yaya dan Ying saling pandang sesaat. Keduanya pun bangkit dari sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Tenang saja Tn. Aba, kami akan selesaikan kasus ini sampai tuntas!" Seru Ying semangat. Hatinya memang marah mendengar Amar, orang yang baik itu dibunuh.

Yaya mengangguk, "Ya, Tn. Aba. Kami akan selesaikan secepatnya."

Tn. Aba tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali menghisap rokok yang ada ditangannya lalu menghembuskannya.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi."

Belum sempat Yaya dan Ying keluar dari ruangan Tn. Aba, Tn. Aba langsung menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Yaya dan Ying kembali menghadap Tn. Aba.

"Dalam tugas ini, kalian tidak akan sendirian. Kalian akan ditemani oleh Fang dan Gopal. Baiklah, semoga beruntung," Ujar Tn. Aba.

Ying menghela nafas mendengar mereka akan bekerja sama dengan Fang. Sementara Yaya, menganga tak percaya mendengar kata Gopal.

"Go-Gopal?" Kaget Yaya.

Dahi Tn. Aba mengerut ketika melihat reaksi Yaya, "Kenapa memangnya? Kau tak suka?"

Yaya menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Emm... Ti-Tidak, aku suka kok."

Tn. Aba memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ya sudah, sana."

Keduanya membungkuk memberi hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Tn. Aba.

"Argh! Aku benar-benar kesal! Kenapa sih kita harus bekerja sama dengan mereka berdua?! Terutama dengan Fang! Argh! Kesal!" Seru Ying kesal.

Yaya mengeluh kesal, **"Kenapa sih harus bekerja sama dengan si Tukang Makan itu?"**

Batin Yaya mengeluh.

Terakhir kali ia bekerja sama dengan Gopal, tugas itu selesai dua minggu kemudian. Itu sebabnya Yaya tidak suka bekerja sama dengan Gopal. Ia selalu mudah lelah dan selalu ingin makan.

Yaya menghela nafas, "Ayo kita ke Ruangan Fang," Ajak Yaya datar.

Ying berhenti menggerutu. Ia menatap heran Yaya yang wajahnya sedang masam.

 **"Ada yang tidak beres..."** Batin Ying penasaran.

...

"Ck, bekerja sama denganmu," Komen Fang sambil membuang mukanya dari Ying.

Ying mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal, "Apa maksudmu itu hah?"

Yaya menghela nafas lagi, "Berantem lagi nih,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenyataan'kan?"

Keduanya langsung saling tatap sengit.

Gopal menggaruk tengkuknya heran melihat mereka berdua seperti anak-anak saja.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" Tanya Gopal.

Yaya meliriknya sesaat, ia langsung memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tahu deh," Balasnya dingin.

Gopal merasa aneh mendengar jawaban Yaya yang terdengar cuek padanya.

 **"Yaya kenapa ya?"** Batin Gopal bingung.

Fang mendecak kesal. Ia sudah sangat malas bertengkar dengan Ying.

"Sudahlah, ayo selesai kasus ini bersama. Malas aku bertengkar denganmu," Ujar Fang.

"Memangnya aku tidak malas bertengkar denganmu, hah?"

Perempatan siku-siku pun muncul dikepala Yaya. Ia memukul keras meja kerja Fang sambil bangkit berdiri dengan emosi.

"Hentikan!"

Ketiga-tiganya terdiam sambil menatap aneh Yaya yang tiba-tiba emosi.

"Hei, apa-apaan ka-"

"Cukup! Kalau berdua bertengkar terus, kapan bisa selesaikan masalah Amar?!" Seru Yaya marah.

"Maaf Yaya, habisnya..."

"Hah.." Yaya mengeluh kesal lalu keluar ruangan Fang sambil membanting kasar pintu ruangan.

Ia kelihatannya benar-benar marah dengan ketiga rekan kerjanya sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

Fang mengnyerit heran, "Dia kenapa sih? Darah Tinggi?"

Ying mengangkat bahunya tak tahu, "Yang jelas dia itu seram kalau marah."

Gopal terdiam. Ia merasa tidak enak melihat sikap Yaya padanya tadi. Ada rasa sedih dan juga kecewa.

 **"Ada apa dengannya?"**

 **At Amar's Office,**

Yaya pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kantor Amar. Ia memilih untuk mengerjakan semuanya sendiri dibandingkan bersama rekannya yang menyebalkan itu.

Ia pun menghampiri bagian resepsionis.

"Emm... Permisi, aku Detektif Yaya dari Kantor Detektif Pulau Rintis. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Bosnya Amar, apa bisa?" Tanya Yaya sopan.

Pegawai Resepsionis itu pun mengangguk mengerti, "Tentu, Bos Kyla ada di Lantai 4 gedung ini. Lurus saja sampai kau bertemu ruangannya."

Yaya mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Bos Kyla berada.

 **At Cafe,**

Gopal mengaduk-aduk kopi dihadapannya. Ying dan Fang benar-benar bingung melihat reaksi Gopal yang terlihat tidak berniat makan ataupun minum.

"Kau kenapa Gopal? Kau terlihat lesu," Ujar Ying.

Gopal menggeleng kecil, "Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa Yaya tidak nyaman aku satu tim dengannya."

Fang menggangkat alis penasaran, "Benarkah? Kelihatannya tadi dia tidak begitu."

Gopal memutar matanya. "Bagimu." Ia pun akhirnya meminum kopi dihadapannya.

Ying tersenyum menggoda. Ia menatap curiga Gopal.

"Kau suka dengan Yaya ya?"

"Ukh-huk!" Gopal langsung tersedak mendengar perkataan Ying tadi. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya berharap minuman tadi turun.

Fang memijat keningnya, pusing melihat Gopal.

"Kau apa-apaan sih, Ying! E-Enggak kok! Aku gak suka sama Yaya!"

Ying menggeleng kecil, "Ga usah bohong deh. Aku tahu dari dulu kamu suka sama Yaya..."

Gopal mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ying. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Ying tersenyum, **"Skak Mat!"** Batin Ying dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Iya, aku memang suka padanya. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum aku tahu kalau dia suka pada BoBoiBoy."

Fang menepuk punggung Gopal, "Ga usah sedih, namanya juga cinta."

Gopal hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Ia benar-benar bimbang sekarang.

...

Yaya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Kantor Amar. Ia menghela nafas sedih ketika hanya mendapatkan informasi yang sedikit.

"Yaya!" Panggilan dari seseorang membuat Yaya menoleh keasal suara. Dahinya mengerut melihat pemuda gembul yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Gopal?" Bingung Yaya.

"Hai!" Sapa Gopal, meski dengan terengah-engah. Yaya membuang mukanya dari pandangan Gopal membuat pemuda itu semakin sedih.

"Kau kenapa sih? Marah denganku?"

Yaya tetap diam ditempat, tak berniat membalas.

Gopal meraih tangan Yaya lalu menggenggamnya erat membuat Yaya menatapnya bingung.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau misalnya aku salah aku-"

Perkataan Gopal terpotong saat Yaya menarik tangannya kembali.

"Gopal. Aku mohon. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas ini sendiri. Jadi jangan ganggu aku, oke?" Ujar Yaya tegas. Nyali Gopal kembali menciut mendengar ujaran Yaya.

"Permisi."

Yaya pun berlari meninggalkan Gopal sendirian. Gopal menatap kepergian Yaya dengan sedih. "Memang tidak ada cinta yang bisa aku harapkan," Gumamnya sedih.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Aku minta maaf karena lama update TuT!

Komputer aku rusak dan belum di service, mangkanya aku gak bisa menulis... Tetapi aku sudah berusaha dengan menulis menggunakan HP.

Maaf jika pendek, karena ini dari HP... Jadi sulit untuk mengetik...

Tapi, aku akan rajin Update menggunakan HP kok!

Balasan Review:

 **NabilChan:**

Makasih ^^

 **RampagingSnow:**

Kita lihat saja ya, apa jawaban kamu betul?

 **CoklatKeju:**

Sama-sama ^^, makasih ya sudah mengusul kasus ^^

 **Annisa Wijayanti:**

Iya, ini udh lanjut...

 **Zakirasenbon:**

Thanks For Review again ^^

 **Fancy Candy:**

Oh... Dia memang punya seribu nama!

alyagupitanurmalitasari:

Wah, sudah kelihatan ya? Hehehe...

 **Syak30Dec:**

Hai Blackred! Thanks For Review!

 **talithaindr:**

Thanks For Review!

 **Love Uchiharuno:**

Hai! Lama gak kelihatan! Oh, gakpapa! Kamu bisa ngusul saat usulan kasus dibuka ^^

Wow! Thanks because want to review! Hope You like it!

Jawaban Quiz: Probe!

Selamat! Semuanya bener!

Quiz: **Siapa kira-kira yang dipilih Yaya nanti di Chapter mendatang? BoBoiBoy atau Gopal?**

Good Luck ya!

 **Please Review! Favs! And Follow!**


	11. Amar's Problem: Better is Alone, maybe?

_**"Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau misalnya aku salah aku-"**_

 _ **Perkataan Gopal terpotong saat Yaya menarik tangannya kembali.**_

 _ **"Gopal. Aku mohon. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas ini sendiri. Jadi jangan ganggu aku, oke?" Ujar Yaya tegas. Nyali Gopal kembali menciut mendengar ujaran Yaya.**_

 _ **"Permisi."**_

 _ **Yaya pun berlari meninggalkan Gopal sendirian. Gopal menatap kepergian Yaya dengan sedih. "Memang tidak ada cinta yang bisa aku harapkan," Gumamnya sedih.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Good Detective

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

Genre: Mystery & Tragedy

Rating: T (Bisa bertambah)

 **Warning! Sedikit mengandung unsur Romance, Hurt, and Friendship! OC! OOC! Typo(s)! GaJe! Short! dll.**

 **Catatan: Cerita ini hanyalah imajinasi sang Author. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun. Dan jangan menganggap serius alur cerita ini.**

Chapter 11: Better Alone, maybe?

.

.

.

 **Gopal Povs On...**

Aku terdiam menatap kepergian Yaya yang kian lama, kian menjauh. Aku merasa seolah-olah waktu berhenti berdetak. Hanya dapat kurasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahku.

Aku merasakan adanya retakan dihatiku.

"Sebenci itukah Yaya padaku?" Gumamku pelan. Aku berusaha untuk tegar dan kuat.

Namun, hati ini terlalu rapuh. Aku tahu memang aku bukanlah jodoh untuk Yaya, tetapi rasanya sulit untuk bisa melupakan gadis tersebut.

Aku menghela nafas sesaat. Gak, aku ga boleh lemah. Aku ini lelaki. Aku harus bisa kuat dan tegar. Gak boleh lemah.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku. Namun, hatiku tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide. Aku menoleh kearah kantor Pak Amar dulu sebelum ia meninggal.

"Mungkin aku harus fokus ke Tugasku. Aku gak boleh egois," Tegasku.

Aku pun memasuki kantor Pak Amar. Semoga aku bisa dapat informasi yang berharga.

 **Gopal Povs Off...**

 **...**

"Aku gak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka."

Fang yang sedang menatap serius laptop miliknya, mulai tertarik dengan lenguhan Ying.

Matanya pun melirik Ying, sebelum kembali fokus ke laptopnya.

"Siapa?" Balasnya.

Ying menatapnya kesal, "Yaya dengan Gopal lah! Mereka berdua itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil tahu ga?"

Fang memutar manik violetnya jengah.

'Emang kamu gak seperti anak kecil?' Batin Fang.

Ying merapikan berkas dokumen diatas meja Fang. Ia melirik Fang sesaat yang kembali terdiam untuk fokus.

Dirinya merasa heran dengan Fang. Terkadang ia benar-benar menjadi sangat menyebalkan, tetapi terkadang ia bisa menjadi serius dan fokus.

Ying termenung memerhatikan wajah Fang yang terlihat serius. Tiada raut wajah bercanda di wajahnya.

"Kenapa lihatin? Ganteng?"

Lamunan Ying langsung buyar mendengar ujaran percaya diri Fang. Langsung ia tarik perkataannya barusan.

"Hah? Kamu? Ganteng? Hahaha..." Ying tertawa. Fang kembali menatapnya malas.

"Ganteng dari mana coba?" Ejek Ying.

Fang hanya diam. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Ying.

"Hei Ying, aku dapat beberapa informasi penting dari Kantor Pak Amar dulu," Ujar Fang.

Ying tersentak. Ia langsung menghampiri Fang dan ikut menatap Layar Laptop Fang.

"Lihat ini. Menurut salah satu karyawan Pak Amar, ada satu orang yang benar-benar benci dengan Amar. Namanya Doni," Terang Fang.

Ying mengnyerit, "Doni? Siapa itu?"

Fang mengangkat bahunya tak tahu.

"Sepertinya Doni jengkel dengan Amar karena selalu sombong dimatanya."

Ying mengangguk mengerti.

Tanpa sengaja, ia menatap wajah Fang dari dekat.

Tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

'Oh Tuhan, perasaan apa ini?'

Merasa diperhatikan, Fang pun ikut menatap wajah Ying dari dekat.

Keduanya seperti terhipnotis akan tatapan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang ingin memutuskan pandangan mereka.

Yaya pun memasuki ruangan Fang.

"Fa-"

Ia hendak menyapa Fang, namun melihat adegan so sweet mereka berdua membuat Yaya mengurung niatnya.

"Ekh-hem!" Batuk Yaya pura-pura.

Ying dan Fang langsung tersentak kaget. Keduanya merespon kejadian barusan...

1...

2...

3...

"Ihh!" Geli keduanya bersamaan.

Yaya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak kuasa melihat adegan mereka.

"Ngapain coba aku natap tuh wajah?!" Komen Ying.

"Eh! Emang kamu pikir aku suka natap wajah kamu?!" Timpat Fang.

Keduanya kembali saling bertatapan sengit.

"Maaf, disini ada orang loh!" Sindiran Yaya membuat Ying dan Fang tidak jadi bertengkar. Keduanya menyengir.

"Maaf Yaya, habisnya-"

"Ya, ya, ya, oke. What ever is it. Aku kesini cuman mau ngomong sesuatu." Potong Yaya.

Fang menutup laptopnya. Ia fokus dengan perkataan Yaya, "Apa itu?"

Yaya menarik nafasnya sejenak. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bicara.

"Aku ingin mengerjakan kasus Pak Amar sendiri saja."

"..."

"..."

Ying dan Fang tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Yaya menyatakan pernyataan tersebut.

"'Kamu serius?"

Yaya mengangguk, "Aku rasa, aku lebih baik mengerjakannya seorang diri. Kalian bertiga, aku sendiri aja."

"Oh! Oh! Aku temenin!" Usul Ying.

Respon Yaya membuat Ying kaget. Ia menggeleng, menolak usul Ying.

"Enggak usah, Ying. Aku bisa sendiri. Kalau begitu, aku permisi ya."

Yaya pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Fang.

"Ya-"

Blam...

"...ya"

Fang mendengus, "Sombong."

Ying menatap sinis Fang.

"Jangan bicarakan sahabatku!" Seru Ying.

"Itu sahabat? Itu? Dia aja gak mau kerja sama bareng kamu," sindir Fang.

Ying terdiam. Fang benar, Yaya bahkan tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya. Apa mungkin Yaya tidak mau lagi berteman dengannya?

Kekhawatiran mulai menyelimuti hati kecil Ying. Rasanya sungguh sedih melihat perubahan sifat Yaya. Apa mungkin...

...

"Jadi Pak Amar mempunyai musuh bernama Pak Doni?" Kaget Gopal saat mengintrogasi teman Pak Amar.

Teman Pak Amar mengangguk, "Iya, mereka berdua tidak pernah akur. Katanya sih, Doni iri dengan gaya hidup Amar yang sungguh mewah dan anggun."

Gopal terdiam sesaat. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'Mungkin jika aku berbicara dengan Pak Doni baik-baik, aku bisa menyelesaikan Kasus ini." Pikir Gopal dalam hati.

"Ah... Apa Bapak mempunyai alamat Pak Doni?"

"Punya, dek. Nanti saya kasih ya."

Gopal mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah. Terima kasih ya, Pak, atas kerja samanya."

Teman Pak Amar mengangguk, "Iya, sama-sama. Sukses ya."

.

.

.

Skip Time...

 **At Cafe...**

"Hai Yaya," Sapa Ying sambil menghampiri Yaya yang sedang duduk disalah satu meja cafe.

Yaya yang melihat Ying datang menghampirinya tersenyum kecil.

"Hai juga," Balasnya.

Ying pun duduk dihadapan Yaya. Yaya terdiam sesaat, sebelum kembali menyuruput cappuccino miliknya.

Ying menyadari keheningan ini. Ia menatap wajah Yaya dalam-dalam. Kekhawatiran kembali menyelimuti hati Ying. Ia takut Yaya akan meninggalkannya.

Merasa ingin menuntaskan segala kecemasannya, Ying pun bertanya isi hatinya kepada Yaya.

"Yaya."

Panggilan Ying menarik perhatian Yaya. Ia pun menatap Ying, seolah bertanya ada apa.

Ying menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia canggung dan juga ragu mengatakan ini, tetapi jika ia tidak menuntaskan masalah ini...

"Em...," perkataan Ying menggantung.

Yaya tetap diam, menunggu Ying melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau masih menganggapku sahabat'kan?"

Pertanyaan dari Ying membuat Yaya terdiam menatap Ying. Kelihatannya Yaya cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Yaya.

Mungkinkah sahabatnya itu ragu karena sikapnya? Padahal aku tetap menganggap seperti saudaraku sendiri.

Yaya pun perlahan mulai tersenyum.

"Ying, kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku. Aku tetap menganggapmu sahabatku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin sendiri dulu untuk sekarang ini, karena aku masih kesal dengan Gopal," Ujar Yaya menegaskan.

Rasa lega pun muncul di hati Ying. Ia benar-benar senang menyadari Yaya tidak marah padanya.

Ying pun memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang. Yaya pun membalas pelukan sahabatnya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan pelukan Ying.

"Sudah Ying, jangan menangis..." Tegur Yaya.

Ying melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap cemberut Yaya.

"Dih, Siapa yang mau nangis?" Canda Ying.

Keduanya tertawa kecil. Akhirnya, rasa keraguan di hati Ying menghilang. Ia percaya pada Yaya kalau dia tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

"Oh iya, ada beberapa tugas yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku duluan ya, Ying."

Senyuman Ying kembali runtuh ketika Yaya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Kali ini bukan rasa khawatir ataupun ragu, tetapi sikap Yaya dengan Gopal.

Yaya sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara pada Gopal. Kelihatannya Yaya memang marah dengan sifat Gopal yang mudah lelah dan cepat lapar.

Ying tidak menyalahkan Gopal. Semua orang memang bisa lelah, apalagi tubuh Gopal yang gemuk. Tentu saja ia akan menjadi mudah lelah.

Tapi itulah hal yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Yaya. Ia hanya ingin tugasnya cepat selesai. Ia tak peduli kau lelah atau tidak.

Ying menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar berharap pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya itu segera selesai.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _A/N:_

 _Ya, ini dia Chapter 11! Hope u guys love it!_

 _Maaf jika pendek. Alasannya bisa kalian lihat. Jadi tolong mengertilah..._

 _Balasan Review:_

 _ **EruCute15:**_

 _Hai Eru! Bagus deh sesuai dengan pikiranmu!_

 _ **Syak30Dec:**_

 _Maaf. Kau bisa baca alasannya, dan aku harap kau mengerti. Thanks For Review!_

 _ **RampagingSnow:**_

 _Well, kita lihat aja nanti ^^_

 _ **Fancy Candy:**_

 _Kita lihat aja jawabannya nanti..._

 _ **Sawsan:**_

 _Emang nasib Gopal ngenes banget... Kasihan_

 _ **Annisa Wijayanti:**_

 _Makasih doanya. Oh ya, aku add friends kamu di facebook. Itu aku ^^ Desy Natalia Angela Picxy._

 _ **Blackcorrals:**_

 _Wah, tumben mampir... Hehe... Makasih reviewnya!_

 _ **Zakirasenbon:**_

 _Aku bales kok. Coba kamu lihat baik-baik..._

 _ **Liani Qiuqiu:**_

 _Makasih loh udh mau mereview. Makasih juga udh nge-baca fic ini, meski ga review..._

 _ **Nathalya Kostan:**_

 _Nat, gw emang suruh u review. Tapi ga harus sampe sebanyak ini kali TuT_

 _Soal quiz kemarin, jawabannya nanti akan aku beritahu di Chapter-Chapter selanjutnya. Ditunggu ya..._

 _Please Review, Favs and Follow!_

 _See you at next chapter!_


	12. This is, For me?

Gopal baru saja keluar dari Kantor Alm. Pak Amar. Ia benar-benar senang bisa mendapatkan informasi yang cukup membantu dari teman karib Pak Amar.

"Hah... Bagus deh, dengan begini kasus Pak Amar bisa cepat diselesaikan...," gumam Gopal.

Namun tiba-tiba, kepalanya terasa pusing. Benar-benar pusing.

"A-akh!" Dokumen yang ia pegang terjatuh karena pegangan tangannya melemah. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Mual pun menghampirinya.

"Mu-Mungkin aku terlalu kelelahan, sendari pagi aku sama sekali belum makan. Ya, mungkin karena itu..."

Dengan perlahan, ia mengambil dokumen yang awalnya terjatuh ketanah. Lalu berjalan lemah menuju Kantor Detektif Pulau Rintis. Semoga saja ia tidak sakit...

.

.

.

Good Detective

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta

Genre: Mystery & Tragedy

Rating: T

 **Warning! Unsur Romance is in here! No Protes/Comment!**

 **Catatan: Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan sang Author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak lain.**

Chapter 12: This is, for me?

Yaya menatap kearah layar laptopnya dengan serius. Membongkar situs perusahaan Pak Amar untuk dapat menemukan informasi-informasi berharga yang bisa ia manfaatkan.

"Hmm..., Pak Amar adalah karyawan dibagian keuangan. Karena kerja Pak Amar bagus, Boss Pak Amar memberikan ia tambahan uang. Mungkinkah ada yang iri dengan Pak Amar?" Pikir Yaya logik.

Ia pun kembali meneliti Perusahaan Pak Amar dengan seksama.

Tiba-tiba...

 **Sreek**...

Yaya tersentak kaget ketika ada beberapa kertas keluar dari sela pintu ruangan Yaya. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

'Siapa yang memberiku kertas itu?' Batin Yaya penuh kebingungan.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menuju pintu dan mengambil kertas-kertas yang keluar dari sela pintu tadi.

Ia membacanya perlahan. Otaknya baru paham bahwa ini adalah...

'Ini'kan Dokumen Data Pak Amar, bagaimana bisa...? Siapa yang...?' Beribu pertanyaan muncul dibenak Yaya.

Karena penasaran, ia pun membuka pintu ruangannya.

.

.

.

Kosong.

Lorong benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berada disana.

Yaya semakin kebingungan akan semua ini. Otaknya mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

'Masa iya ada hantu yang kasih aku dokumen data? Kan' ga lucu...'

 **Krieet...**

Suara pintu berdecit membuat jantung Yaya terasa ingin lepas.

"GYAA! Hantu!"

"GYAA! Hantu! Hantu! Mana?! Mana?!"

Merasa kenal dengan suara itu, perasaan takut Yaya pun menghilang. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati sahabatnya berada di daun pintu ruangannya sendiri dengan ekspresi kaget.

Ruangan Ying dan Yaya berseberangan, sehingga keduanya sangat mudah untuk berkomunikasi.

Yaya mulai mengerti kejadian ini.

"Ikh! Ying! Kamu ngapain sih bukan pintu tiba-tiba?! Kaget tahu!"

Ying menatap aneh Yaya.

"Dih, ini kan' ruangan aku! Suka-suka lah!"

Kedua saling membuang muka satu sama lain dengan kesal.

Yaya berpikir, mungkin Ying yang memberikan Dokumen Data itu ke dia.

"Ying," Panggil Yaya, menghentikan Ying yang baru saja hendak masuk kembali keruangannya.

Ying pun berdecak kesal. Ia berbalik menghadap Yaya, "Apa?" Tanyanya judes.

"Apa kau yang memberikan Dokumen Data ini kepadaku?"

Rasa kesal dihati Ying berubah menjadi rasa penasaran dan bingung. Ia pun menghampiri Yaya dan menatap Dokumen Data di tangan Yaya.

"Enggak, dari tadi aku di ruangan aku sendiri. Ya, sambil iseng-iseng mengotak-atik Data di Kantor Pak Amar, tapi aku gak kasih Dokumen Data itu ke kamu. Bukan aku!" Ujar Ying.

Perasaan kaget dan bingung pun bercampur menjadi satu dihati Yaya.

'Kalau memang bukan Ying, apa mungkin Fang?' Batin Yaya.

Ingin menuntaskan rasa penasaran, Yaya pun berjalan ke Ruangan Fang. Meninggalkan Ying seorang diri.

Ying pun mulai berpikir, "Apa jangan-jangan Gopal ya? Aku harus bertanya padanya.

...

"Tuh kan, kamu maag sama demam," Ujar sang perawat detektif, Suzy. Ia baru saja selesai memeriksa Gopal yang kini tengah mengeluh di ranjang rawat.

"Aduh, Suzy... Kenapa aku harus sakit sih? Aku harus bertugas! Kalau enggak, nanti kasusnya gak bakal selesai!" Seru Gopal.

Suzy mendelik padanya, bisa-bisanya dia masih memikirkan tugasnya dibandingkan kesehatan dirinya sendiri.

"Hah... Terserah kau lah, Gopal. Yang jelas kau masih harus istirahat, kalau enggak nanti makin parah loh! Kalau masih bandel, nanti aku bilangin kamu ke Tn. Aba!" Ancam Suzy meledek Gopal.

Gopal langsung berubah cemberut mendengarnya. Ia membalikan badannya, berpura-pura marah dengan Suzy.

Suzy menyadari hal itu. Ia pun tersenyum iseng.

.

.

.

"Aduh! Aduh! Dingin! Dingin!"

Seketika badan Gopal basah semua. Ia disiram air dingin oleh Suzy. Sementara Suzy hanya tersenyum puas.

"Hahaha... Mangkanya jangan ngambek terus!" Ledek Suzy

"Ha-chui!"

Suzy tersentak. Ia lupa kalau Gopal sedang panik. Ia langsung gelagapan panik.

"A-Aduh! Maaf! Aku lupa kalau kamu sedang sakit! Abisnya kamu nyebelin sih!"

Gopal memutar bola matanya jengah. 'Lupa atau Pura-pura lupa?' Batin Gopal kesal.

Suzy segera mengambil selimut lalu menyelimuti tubuh Gopal agar dia tidak kedinginan. Ia pun mematikan AC di ruang UKS.

Gopal sempat kaget sesaat. Ia tak menyangka Gadis yang selalu berdebat dengannya ini bisa perhatian dan merasa bersalah juga padanya.

"Aku akan segera kembali dengan segelas coklat hangat agar kau tidak kedinginan. Tunggu sebentar ya!"

Suzy langsung berlari keluar ruang UKS. Meninggalkan Gopal yang masih bingung dengan sikap Suzy yang terlihat peduli dengannya.

Selama ini, Suzy tidak pernah merawat detektif lain sampai seperhatian itu.

Ada rasa aneh di dada Gopal. Ia sedikit merasa senang mendapat perhatian sebesar itu.

Namun dengan segera, ia menepis pikirannya.

'Masa iya aku jatuh cinta sama Suzy? Gak! Gak! Aku ga boleh jatuh cinta sama dia!'

"Kamu kenapa Gopal?"

Gopal tersentak kaget. Ia pun menoleh keasal suara, mendapati Ying ada disebelahnya.

"Ying! Sejak kapan kamu disitu?!" Kaget Gopal. Ying mendelik padanya, "Sejak kau geleng-geleng kepala gak jelas tadi. Mikirin apaan sih? Ayo ngaku..."

Gopal langsung menggeleng, "Enggak kok! Gak mikirin apa-apa! Oh iya, ngapain kamu disini?"

Ying tahu Gopal sedang mengalihkan topik, tetapi ia tidak mau memperpanjang pertanyaannya.

"Sebelum aku bertanya soal itu, aku ingin bertanya soal lain. Kok kamu ada di UKS? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Ying khawatir.

Gopal hanya tersenyum, "Enggak kok! Aku cuman kelelahan aja."

"Itu bohong."

Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu, mendapati Suzy baru sahaja masuk sambil membawa secangkir coklat panas untuk menghangatkan Gopal.

Suzy berjalan menghampiri Gopal lalu menyerahkan coklat panasnya.

"Terima kasih," Ujar Gopal lalu menyeruput coklat panas tersebut.

"Gopal sakit maag dan demam. Dia kelelahan mengerjakan kasus sampai pada akhirnya ia terkena maag karena telat makan," jelas Suzy.

Mata Ying terbelalak. Ia kaget mendengar penjelasan Suzy. Ia menatap horror Gopal yang masih saja tersenyum.

"Go-Gopal? Kau...?"

Gopal mengangguk, "Ya, aku memang melakukannya untuk dia."

Ying benar-benar merasa kagum dengan Gopal. Ia memiliki tekat yang kuat untuk cintanya meskipun tidak diperhatikan.

Andai saja Yaya mengetahui semua ini...

...

"Fang?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Fang mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop menuju keasal suara.

Yaya berdiri didaun pintu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanyanya sopan.

Fang menutup laptopnya lalu mengangguk, "Duduklah,"

Yaya pun mendudukan dirinya. Ia menatap serius Fang.

"Fang, apa benar kau yang memberikan Dokumen Data ini kepadaku?" Tanya Yaya sambil menyodorkan Dokumen Data digenggamannya ke arah Fang.

Fang pun membaca Dokumen Data tersebut, tak lama kemudian ia menggeleng kecil. Betapa terkejutnya Yaya ketika melihat jawaban Fang.

"Bukan aku. Aku sendari tadi sedang meneliti kasus Pak Amar, aku tak memberimu Dokumen Data ini," Ujar Fang.

Yaya berpikir sesaat, 'Masa iya Gopal yang memberiku Dokumen Data ini? Ah! Tidak mungkin!'

"Aku yakin, Gopal yang memberimu Dokumen Data itu. Kalau enggak, mungkin Ying. Kan cuman kita berempat yang disuruh nyelidikin kasus ini,"

Hati Yaya semakin bingung. Ia sungguh tak percaya kalau Gopal yang memberikan dokumen data ini kepadanya.

Keheningan pun melanda mereka...

Fang memandang Yaya yang masih saja kebingungan. Merasa gemas, ia pun membongkar rahasia Gopal.

"Sebelumnya, Gopal memintaku untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia ini kepadamu. Tetapi, melihat kau yang begitu penasaran, kurasa aku harus memberitahumu."

Yaya merasa tertarik mendengar ujaran Fang. Ia pun bersiap mendengarkan penjelasan cerita Fang.

"Tidakkah kau sadar akan perhatian Gopal selama ini? Tidakkah kau sadar betapa berusahanya Gopal membuatmu bahagia dan tersenyum? Ini semua demi kau..."

Jantung Yaya serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Ia berjuang meneliti kasus Pak Amar sampai-sampai sekarang ia sakit, itu semua demi kau Yaya. Demi kau. Dia rela melakukan apapun untukmu. Tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti kalau ia sangat mencintaimu?"

Yaya benar-benar kaget. Cinta?

"Go-Gopal mencintaiku?!" Kaget Yaya.

Fang mengangguk, "Itulah sebabnya ia sangat perhatian padamu. Namun sayangnya kau tak menyadarinya."

Rasa bersalah pun menghampiri Yaya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Semua rasa bercampur aduk.

Segera ia berlari menuju UKS. Tak peduli bantingan pintu yang ia lakukan.

Fang hanya menatapnya kepergiannya dengan sabar, "Seharusnya aku tak memberi tahunya. Aku jadi harus renovasi pintu lagi.."

Skip Time...

Yaya membuka pelan pintu UKS. Mendapati Gopal yang kini sedang tertidur pulas.

Hatinya menjadi tenang ketika melihatnya. Perlahan, ia pun menghampiri Gopal. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat Gopal terbangun.

Ia menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Gopal.

"Akh! Panas!" Kaget Yaya menyadari suhu tubuh Gopal yang begitu panas.

Melihat ada kompres di sebelahnya, tangan Yaya pun tergerak untuk mengompres kepala Gopal.

Merasakan adanya dingin di dahi Gopal membuatnya terbangun. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah khawatir Yaya disebelahnya.

"Yaya?"

Yaya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan air mata untuk tidak menetes. Ia pun memeluk tubuh Gopal dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Ke-Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Kenapa?"

Gopal terdiam. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Yaya.

"Jawab Gopal! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau harus cinta padaku?! Aku sudah menyakitimu..."

Gopal mengelus punggung Yaya, membuatnya untuk tenang.

.

.

.

Perlahan Yaya pun mulai tenang. Ia menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

"Aku... Minta maaf. Bukan karena aku ingin membuatmu sedih, tetapi aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena aku selalu mudah lelah," ujar Gopal merasa bersalah.

Yaya menggeleng, "Tidak, ini salahku. Aku seharusnya tidak menyalahkanmu karena mudah lelah. Seharusnya aku mengerti keadaanmu saat ini. Maafkan aku."

Keduanya saling tersenyum bahagia.

"Berarti kita sama-sama salah,"

Yaya tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil, "Iya, sama-sama salah."

Gopal ikut tersenyum melihat Yaya tertawa. Mungkin ini saatnya Gopal menyatakan perasaannya di depan Yaya.

"Yaya," Panggil Gopal.

"Apa?" Tanya Yaya.

Gopal menarik nafasnya, berusaha tegar.

"Kalau misalnya disuruh memilih, kau lebih pilih Aku atau BoBoiBoy?"

Deg..

"A-Apa?"

To Be Continue...

 _ **Hai! Hai! Hai! I'm Back! Maaf kalau aku lupa update! Sebenarnya Chapter ini udah aku buat dari hari selasa, cuman gara-gara gak sabar nonton BBBTM (BoBoiBoy The Movie), aku jadi lupa...**_

 _ **Siapa yang sudah nonton BoBoiBoy The Movie? Gimana? Seru ga?**_

 _ **Yang belum nonton, Ayo! Kita nonton superhero kita menyelamatkan Ochobot dan Klamkabot! #sorryspoiler**_

 _ **Balasan Review:**_

 _ **Nathalya Kostan:**_

 _ **Lebay U...**_

 _ **EruCute03:**_

 _ **BoBoiBoy akan keluar kok! Tenang aja!**_

 _ **Florine27:**_

 _ **Kita bisa melihatnya nanti, tapi aku belum terpikir soal itu...**_

 _ **BlackCorrals:**_

 _ **Emang, virus SiDer susah untuk dilawan... Thanks For Review**_

 _ **Syak30Dec:**_

 _ **Ya, makasih sudah mau mengerti. Diusahakan untuk Update kilat!**_

 _ **RampagingSnow:**_

 _ **Yaya memang Sensitive... Hahaha...**_

 _ **FancyCandy:**_

 _ **T nya kebanyakan ^^. Ya, ini sudah lanjut...**_

 _ **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti:**_

 _ **Entahlah Yaya, jahat banget...**_

 _ **Zakirasenbon:**_

 _ **Thanks for love this fanfic...**_

 _ **Wow! Thanks for your review! Sampai-sampai reviewnya sudah 109! Makasih banget! Aku harap kalian tetap setia membaca Fic ini!**_

 _ **Quiz: Sekali lagi, menurut kalian siapa yang bakal dipilih Yaya? BoBoiBoy atau Gopal?**_

 _ **Please Review! Favs! And Follow!**_


	13. Him Or Him?

_**"Yaya," Panggil Gopal.**_

 _ **"Apa?" Tanya Yaya.**_

 _ **Gopal menarik nafasnya, berusaha tegar.**_

 _ **"Kalau misalnya disuruh memilih, kau lebih pilih Aku atau BoBoiBoy?"**_

 _ **Deg..**_

 _ **"A-Apa?"**_

 _ ****_.

.

.

.

 **Good Detective**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Genre: Mystery & Tragedy**

 **Rating: T (Bisa Bertambah)**

 **Kasus By: EruCute15**

 **WARNING! Fic. ini akan sedikit mengandung unsur romance, bila tidak suka ataupun tidak setuju, maka harap menekan tombol back.**

 **Catatan: Cerita ini hanyalah imajinasi dari sang Author! Tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak lain! Kesamaan nama dan tempat merupakan 'ketidaksengajaan'!**

Chapter 13: 'Him or Him?'

.

.

.

.

 **Yaya Povs On…**

Deg…

"A-Apa?" Kagetku mendengar pertanyaan Gopal yang menurutku tidak maksud akal.

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

Gopal tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik nafasnya sesaat sebelum mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku. Aku hanya diam sambil menatapnya, menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Yaya, kau sekarang sudah tahu'kan aku mencintaimu? Dan aku juga tahu, kau mencintai Boboiboy. Dan untuk menegakkan semuanya, kau harus memilih, aku atau Boboiboy?"

Entah kenapa rasanya ini sangat sulit bagiku.

Memilih? Aku harus memilih? Siapa yang bisa pilih?

Aku tahu aku sangat mencintai Boboiboy, sejak aku bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun yang pernah aku temui didunia ini. Rasanya aku tak sanggup kehilangannya.

Tetapi Gopal? Aku sudah menganggap dia seperti saudaraku sendiri. Dari dulu aku sangat menyayanginya. Dialah pemuda yang selalu menemaniku disaat aku kesepian. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangannya juga.

Tetapi jika aku memilih Gopal, cinta sejatiku akan hilang. Dan jika aku memilih Boboiboy, aku akan kehilangan sahabatku sendiri.

"Yaya?"

Suara Gopal membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun menghela nafas. Ku tatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih Gopal."

Kulihat Gopal tetap diam, tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Dia melepaskan genggamannya ditanganku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

"Aku sudah tahu."

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar ujaran Gopal. Dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangiku.

Ya, dia pasti marah. Sudah tertebak.

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Isakan tangis pun mulai keluar dari bibir mungilku.

"Pergilah. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ujar Gopal dingin. Kurasa ia mendengar isakan tangis dari bibirku.

"Go-Gopal, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu! Aku-"

"Kubilang pergi!" Bentak Gopal sambil menatapku tajam.

Jiwaku benar-benar kaget melihat perubahan sikap Gopal yang seperti ini. Oh tidak, dia menjadi sangat dingin padaku.

"Tapi-"

"PERGI!"

Bentakan yang lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya membuat hatiku yang awalnya merasa bersalah, kini berubah menjadi merasa marah.

Ekspresiku pun kini juga berubah tajam. Ku tatap ia dengan pandangan marah.

"Baik! Baik! Aku pergi!" Balasku dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesini. Aku juga tidak mencintaimu." Desisku. Dengan rasa kesal dan marah, aku pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang UKS Detektif.

'Dasar lelaki tidak memiliki perasaan! Aku'kan memang tidak mencintainya! Dia tidak mengerti apa kalau aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang sahabat?! Dasar lelaki pengkhianat!' Batinku sambil mengomel-ngomel sendiri.

Namun perlahan hatiku mulai berubah kembali.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kembali kearah UKS sesaat.

Sebenarnya ada rasa bersalah juga sih, tetapi aku tidak mau mengalah. Aku memang menyayangi hanya sebatas teman, tetapi aku tidak bisa mencintainya karena cinta aku hanya untuk Boboiboy.

Aku menghela nafas sesaat.

Semoga masalah ini cepat selesai, Tuhan…

 **Yaya Povs Off…**

…

Ying pun memasuki Ruang UKS sambil membawa bubur untuk Gopal.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu ruang UKS, berusaha untuk tidak membuat decitan. Ia tersenyum mendapati Gopal yang sedang membalikkan badannya.

Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Gopal. Ia meletakkan mangkok bubur ditangannya ke atas meja.

"Kau tidur?" Tanya Ying.

"Enggak," Jawab Gopal singkat.

Ying mengnyerit sambil menatapnya heran. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi dekat kasur Gopal.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya lesu banget."

Suara helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Gopal, sesaat sebelum Gopal membalikkan badannya kembali kehadapan Ying.

Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

"Aku… baru saja mengusir Yaya," Ujar Gopal pelan.

Manik Shappire Ying terbelalak kaget. Ia mendekatkan kursinya ke Gopal.

"Se-Serius? Kok Bisa? Kenapa?" Tanya Ying bertubi-tubi.

Gopal mendengus, "Kalau mau tanya, satu-satu dong," Komennya.

Ying cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Hehehe… sorry. Oke, Oke, kenapa?"

Gopal menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku tahu dia pasti tidak akan pernah menggerakkan hatinya untukku. Aku tahu kalau ia hanya mencintai Boboiboy, selamanya. Tidak akan mungkin ada cinta untukku."

Perlahan mata Gopal mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menarik nafasnya, lalu membuangnya lagi, berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Jadi… untuk apa aku pertahankan? Lebih baik aku mundur. Karena aku tahu, _semakin aku mendesak Yaya untuk memilih aku, semakin sakit hatinya._ Dan kau tahu kan, aku tak mau membuatnya sedih. Apalagi ini semua gara-gara aku," Jelas Gopal.

Setetes air mata pun jatuh dari pelupuk mata Gopal. Hatinya tak kuasa lagi menahan bendungan air mata.

Sesak. Hati Gopal sungguh sesak menyadari perjalanan cintanya berubah menjadi perjalanan cinta yang benar-benar membuat hatinya semakin sakit, bukan semakin bahagia.

"Ini."

Sapu tangan tersodor kearahnya. Gopal terdiam, ia menatap Ying yang menyodorkan sapu tangan itu untuknya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Lagipula, jika kau menangis tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah bukan? Kalau kau menangis, Yaya tetap tidak akan kembali kepadamu kan? Jadi untuk apa menangis?" Hibur Ying.

Gopal menundukkan kepalanya.

Ying benar. Biarpun ia menangis, itu tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah bukan?

"Ambillah, untuk menghapus air matamu."

Gopal pun mulai menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Ying."

Gopal pun menghapus air mata dipipinya. Ying hanya tersenyum kecil.

Gopal terdiam menatap sapu tangan yang diberikan Ying.

Tunggu, sepertinya ia mengenali sapu tangan ini…

"Emm… Ying?"

"Ya?"

"Sejak kapan kau suka warna ungu?"

Ying mengnyerit heran. Ungu? Sapu tangannya'kan berwarna biru. Ia menatap sapu tangan digenggaman tangan Gopal sambil mencoba mengingat pemilik sapu tangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA! INI'KAN SAPU TANGANNYA FANG!" Kaget Ying ketika mulai _connect._ Ia mengacak-acakan rambutnya frustasi.

"Aduh… padahalkan aku udah janji mau balikin hari ini! Gimana dong?!" Seru Ying panik.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu, sih!"

Gopal menatap malas Ying, "Dih, kok salah aku? 'Kan kamu yang kasih saputangan ini ke aku."

Gopal menyerahkan kembali saputangan Fang itu ke Ying. Ying menatap kecewa saputangan Fang yang kembali kotor oleh airmata dan lendir.

Ying menatap jijik saputangan Fang tersebut, "Ih… Gopal, kamu keterlaluan pakainya!"

Gopal mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Toh, Ying yang kasih, bukan dia yang minta. Jadi dia tak salah, kan?

Ying menghela nafas pasrah dan menyimpan saputangan Fang kesakunya.

"Tak apalah, nanti kukembalikan saja. Semoga aja dia gak marah."

Gopal menatap curiga Ying yang kelihatannya begitu khawatir Fang akan marah padanya.

"Kau suka ya sama Fang?"

Ying menatap Gopal kaget.

"I-Idih! Enggaklah! Ma-Mana mungkin aku suka sama 'landak ungu' kayak dia! Males banget…" Jawab Ying dengan nada yang sedikit gugup.

Gopal tersenyum menggoda Ying, "Serius?"

Ying menatap sebal Gopal.

"Ah! Tahulah! Gopal nyebelin!" Kesal Ying sambil memalingkan mukannya dari Gopal.

Gopal tertawa puas, "Iya deh, maaf. Kan cuman bercanda."

Ying masih tetap menatapnya sebal.

"Oh Iya, soal perkataan mu tadi, kamu belajar dari mana?"

Ying mengnyerit, "Perkataan yang mana?"

Gopal mendecak kesal melihat sifat pelupa Ying.

"Yang itu loh! 'Gak ada gunanya menangis'!"

Ying berpikir sesaat, "Oh, itu dari Fang."

Gopal menaikkan alisnya curiga, "Kapan Fang kasih tahu kamu?"

Ying mendengus malas.

"Kepo banget sih!" Komen Ying. Gopal menyengir, "Ayolah! Kasih tahu dong!"

Ying menghela nafas menyerah. Percuma melawan Gopal, ia pasti akan tetap menuntun permintaannya.

"Jadi dulu…

 _ **FlashBack On…**_

 _ **Ying menoleh kearah Fang yang menyerahkan Saputangannya kepada Ying.**_

 _ **Dengan ragu, Ying mengambil saputangan tersebut lalu menghapus air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari matanya.**_

 _ **Fang mengarahkan Ying untuk duduk. Ia hanya diam, tidak ingin membuat tangis Ying semakin kencang. Membiarkan Ying yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya.**_

" _ **Nanti aku kembalikan setelah kucuci, ya?"**_

" _ **Terserah."**_

 _ **Kelihatannya Ying sudah mulai tenang. Ia menghela nafas, "Salah ya? Aku mencintai orang yang dicintai sahabatku?" Gumamnya.**_

" _ **Em… Salah sih. Tapi, katanya cinta itu buta. Gak memandang status," Ujar Fang. Ying menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar respon Fang.**_

" _ **Kalau misalnya Boboiboy suka sama Yaya gimana?"**_

"…" _**Ying terdiam bisu. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia takut, hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan.**_

" _ **Ayolah, Ying. Mana dirimu yang dulu? Mana? Mana Ying yang selalu cerewet? Mana Ying yang selalu berdebat denganku? Mana?" Ying menatap Fang bingung, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Fang.**_

 _ **Fang mendengus, "Ying yang kukenal, gak akan pernah menangis karena cinta? Ying kukenal, bukanlah gadis lemah. Semudah itukah kau hancur karena cinta. Tersenyumlah, gak ada kau menangis."**_

 _ **Ying terdiam sesaat. Fang benar. Gak ada gunanya dia menangis. Itu hanya malah akan membuat hati Ying hancur. Perlahan, bibirnya pun mengukir senyuman manis.**_

 _ **Fang ikut tersenyum, "Nah, gitu dong!" Serunya sambil menyikut bahu Ying.**_

" _ **Makasih, Fang."**_

 _ **FlashBack Off…**_

"…ya gitu deh," Jelas Ying panjang lebar.

"CIEE!" Seru Gopal.

"GOPAL!"

"ADAAAAW! SAKIT YING!"

…

Gopal mengelus benjolan di kepalanya. Ternyata Ying seram banget kalau kesal.

Ying menatap tajam Gopal yang masih ketakutan padanya. Dengan kesal, ia menyedokkan bubur ke arah mulut Gopal dan langusng menyuapkannya tanpa menunggu Gopal menelannya.

"Hmp! Yi..hmp…ng! Tu..hmp..du..hmp..lu!" Seru Gopal gak jelas karena dimulutnya masih tersumpal bubur.

Ying mendengus, "Iya…iya…, tapi awas kalau lain kali ngejek lagi! Hmp!"

Ying mengambilkan minum untuk Gopal. Tanpa segan, Gopal langsung meneguknya, berusaha menelan bubur di mulutnya.

"Hahh… leganya…" Ujar Gopal. Ying memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia masih sedikit kesal dengan Gopal.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Suara ketukan pintu membuat keduanya tersentak kaget.

"Masuk!" Seru Ying.

Ternyata Suzy, ia memasuki ruang UKS sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hai Gopal! Hai Ying! Bagaimana keadaanmu, Gopal?"

Gopal mendengus, "Memburuk sejak kedatangan Ying."

ZING…

Tatapan tajam yang diluncurkan Ying padanya membuat Gopal kembali berkeringat dingin.

"Umm… maksudku, membaik sejak kedatangan Ying," Ujar Gopal sambil tersenyum paksa.

Suzy yang mulai mengerti jalan cerita ini ikut tertawa paksa sambil melempar senyum palsu.

Namun melihat Ying yang menatapnya tajam juga membuat Suzy pun ikut berkeringat dingin.

"Emm... A-Aku lupa! Ternyata aku harus mengambil obat dari Apotek! Pe-Permisi!"

Suzy langsung melesat keluar ruangan dengan penuh ketakutan.

Gopal menatap kepergian Suzy dengan kesal.

'Curang!' Batinnya.

"Mau dilanjut acara makannya?" Tanya Ying dingin. Gopal meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

'Tamat sudah riwayatku…'

#Jangan dilanjutkan TuT, adegan yang mengerikan…

 **At Rintis Island Detective Office's Hall…**

Yaya memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil menatap hamparan rumput yang bergoyang-goyang karena angin.

Ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat bagaimana lagi. Seolah segala yang ia lakukan serba salah.

Ingin Boboiboy? Ada Ying yang selalu menghalanginya.

Ingin Sendiri? Dibilang ga bisa mengertiin perasaan orang.

Ingin mengerjakan tugas? Dibilang Sombong.

"Arghh! Kepalaku pusing!" Seru Yaya frustasi sambil mengaca-acakan rambutnya.

"Pusing? Ya minum obat, dong!"

Yaya tersentak mendengar adanya suara orang lain. Ia menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati pemuda yang selama ini ia cintai.

Ya, pemuda yang selama ini menjadi cinta sejatinya…

Pemuda yang selama ini ia impikan…

Pemuda yang selama ini menjadi jantung hatinya…

"Boboiboy?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah lalu duduk ke sebelah Yaya, ikut menikmati hamparan rumput yang bergoyang.

Jantung Yaya berdegup kencang. Dapat ia rasakan wajahnya mulai memerah dan memanas.

"Ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita Yaya," Usul Boboiboy.

Yaya menatap kagum Boboiboy. Perlahan ia mulai tersenyum.

"Iya, aku memang memiliki masalah saat ini." Ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum sedih.

Boboiboy menaikkan alisnya, "Oh ya? Masalah apa? Coba cerita."

"Gopal. Ia tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku. Ia tak tahu seberapa besar rasa sayangku padanya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti kalau aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Ga lebih. Dan sekarang ia marah padaku…," Jelas Yaya.

Boboiboy mengangguk mengerti, "Oh… aku paham. Sepertinya Gopal memang sangat menyayangimu. Tapi… apa kau terbuka padanya?"

Dahi Yaya berkerut, "Maksudnya?"

"Apa kau pernah bilang kalau kau sayang padanya sebagai seorang Teman? Pernah?" Tanya Boboiboy.

Yaya menggeleng. Ia tidak pernah memberitahu Gopal kalau sayang dari dirinya hanyalah sebatas teman.

Boboiboy mendengus geli, "Pantas saja."

"Gopal pasti mengira kalau sayang yang kau berikan itu, adalah rasa sayang yang special dan hanya untuknya. Jadi, Gopal menjadi berpikir kalau kau suka sama dia. Seharusnya kau lebih terbuka padanya, bukan malah membiarkan dia berpikir seperti itu," Tegur Boboiboy.

Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti hati Yaya. Boboiboy benar, ini semua salahnya. Andai saja Yaya memberitahu Gopal kalau ia menyayanginya sebagai seorang teman, pasti enggak akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Kau benar Boboiboy, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Gopal salah paham dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Terima kasih kau sudah membantuku, ya!"

Boboiboy kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Iya, sama-sama. Kalau kau memiliki masalah, belajarlah untuk membagi masalahmu kepada orang lain. Itu akan membuatmu lebih tenang, Yaya," Saran Boboiboy sambil menepuk-nepuk ubun kepala Yaya.

Yaya tertawa geli. Ia benar-benar bahagia bisa merasakan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari Boboiboy. Rasanya benar-benar sangat sejuk dihatiku.

Mungkin kali ini aku harus jujur kepada Boboiboy. Aku tidak mau kisah cintaku dan Boboiboy juga sama seperti Gopal.

"Emm.. Boboiboy?"

"Ya?" Sahutnya.

Yaya menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Boboiboy menatap heran gadis disebelahnya ini.

"Kenapa nih? Tadi sedih, sekarang senyum-senyum? Kamu sakit?" Bingung Boboiboy.

Yaya menggeleng kecil. Senyuman dibibirnya kian melebar.

"Sejak awal, saat kita bertemu, aku seperti senang jika berada didekatmu. Kamu selalu buat aku berdegup bila aku bertemu denganmu. Awalnya aku mengira kalau ini hanyalah perasaan yang aneh, tapi ternyata aku sadar kalau aku…"

Perkataan Yaya menggantung sesaat. Wajahnya kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"…suka sama kamu. Kamu juga suka'kan sama aku?"

Yaya menatap Boboiboy dengan lembut. Namun, Boboiboy masih menatapnya bingung.

Tangan Boboiboy menempel di dahi Yaya. Memastikan kalau Yaya gak sakit.

"Kau bercanda, ya? Ayolah ini gak lucu!"

Yaya menggeleng. Wajahnya kini berubah serius.

"Aku serius Boboiboy. Aku suka sama kamu! Kamu juga suka'kan sama aku?"

Boboiboy membisu. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir dan gelisah.

"Boboiboy? Ayo jawab!" Desak Yaya.

Boboiboy menarik nafasnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Yaya. Tapi… aku tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa sama kamu."

 _ **To Be Continue…**_

 _ **GYAA! Inilah kebiasaan sang Author! Pasti TBC kalau lagi adegan begini TuT…**_

 _ **Ada kabar gembira! Komputer aku sudah selesai diservice! Sehingga, aku akan menepati janjiku untuk membuat setiap Chapter menjadi 2k+!**_

 _ **Ini adalah sebagai tanda permohonan maaf untuk kalian semua, terutama Syak30Dec! Ini aku udah usahain panjangin buat kamu TuT… Semoga kamu suka ya!**_

 _ **Very Big Thanks for you guys because want to review this fic! Aku gak nyangka reviewnya bisa menjadi 100+! Makasih yang udah setia baca Fanfic Good Detective dari awal hingga akhir ya! You guys is so much Awsome! Terbaiklah!**_

 _ **Makasih juga untuk yang udah Fav & Foll this fic! Aku senang kalian menyukai fanfic Good Detective. **_

_**Makasih juga buat para siders yang udah baca fic ini! Aku kaget loh Viewnya sampai 2000+! Wow, banyak juga yang udah baca! (Meski ga review, tapi korang tetap Terbaik!)**_

 _ **Very big thanks for Zakirasenbon & Syak30Dec karena sudah menyukai fanfic ini! Kalian sukses membuat aku terharu… **_

_**Balasan Review:**_

 _ **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti:**_

Mungkin saja mereka berdua bakalan bersama. Kita'kan ga ada yang tahu… Thanks For Review…

 _ **Blackcorrals:**_

Terima kasih semangatnya! Thanks For Review!

 _ **Zakirasenbon:**_

Entahlah. Mungkin bakat alam. Hehehe… Thanks For Review…

 _ **Augustine:**_

Iya, ini udah lanjut… Thanks For Review!

 _ **Tasha:**_

Makasih ^^. Thanks For Review!

 _ **IrenaDSari:**_

Waduh… penjelasanmu lengkap ya! Lihat aja jawabanmu dibawah ya! Thanks For Review!

 _ **Sabtiasalsabila:**_

Aku juga tak paham soal cinta, mangkanya Fanfic ini agak gak jelas… Thanks For Review…

 _ **Lianni is The Queen of Utopia:**_

Gak apa… Semangat ya hadapin penyiksaan, eh! Maksudnya Ujian! Hehehe… Thanks For Review…

 _ **Fancy Candy:**_

Sama seperti Yaya! Yaya juga bingung kok! Hehehe… Thanks For Review…

 _ **Haruko33745:**_

Yaya emang gak peka, mangkanya ia nyadarnya terakhir… Thanks For Review, Bro~

 _ **Between I and Girl:**_

Makasih udah nyempet-nyempetin baca. Thanks For Review…

Yosh! Jawaban Quiz yang kita tunggu-tunggu adalah…

 **Boboiboy!**

Ya, Yaya emang pilih Boboiboy, meskipun bertepuk sebelah tangan.

 **Quiz: Siapakah yang menurut kalian akan menjadi jodoh Ying?**

Oke! Aku masih punya satu pesan. _**Sebagai rasa terima kasih aku, kalian boleh merequest fanfic dengan genre apa aja dan Rating apa aja (kecuali M)! Pair juga Bebas!**_

 _ **Aku akan membuat fanfic request dari kalian dengan segera! Promise!**_

So, **Please Review! Favs! and Follow this fanfic!**

Salam,

 **Delia Angela**

OMAKE…

"Fang!" Panggilan dari Ying membuat langkah kaki Fang berhenti.

Ying berlari kearahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ying, "Ada apa?"

Ying tertawa canggung dan gugup. Perlahan ia meronggoh sakunya dan menyerahkan saputangan Fang kepada pemiliknya.

"Emm… Ini saputangan yang hari itu kau berikan, maaf sudah merepotkan."

Fang pun mengambil saputangannya kembali, "Iya, sama-sama."

Ying berkeringat dingin, sebaiknya ia lari sebelum Fang menyadarinya.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, a-aku duluan ya!"

Baru saja Ying hendak berlari, Fang menahan tangannya.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya buru-buru…" Tanya Fang curiga.

Keringat dingin sudah mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Segera, ia melepaskan pegangan Fang dan mengambil langkah seribu kaki.

"Maaf, Fang aku terburu-buru! Dah!" Serunya sambil berlari.

Fang menatap kepergian Ying dengan malas, "Dasar aneh."

Fang perlahan sadar kalau saputangan yang ia pegang basah dan sangat lengket. Fang mencoba untuk mengconnect semua ini…

.

.

.

.

"YING!" 

"SORRY, FANG!"


	14. Happy Birthday Yaya! (Lovely Day)

**Good Detective**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Genre: Mystery & Tragedy (Untuk chapter ini, ada unsur Friendship)**

 **Rating: T (Bisa bertambah)**

 **WARNING! OOC! Friendship Day! Typo(s)! GaJe! Fast Alur! Special Chapter for Yaya! BoYa! FaYi! and GoSu! DLDR! RnR!**

 **Catatan: Cerita ini hanyalah Imajinasi sang Author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak yang lain. Adanya kesamaan Nama dan Tempat merupakan ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Karena kemarin Yaya merasa seperti sakit hati, ternyata hari ini, kejadian yang tidak pernah terlupakan dalam hidup Yaya terjadi. Hari yang paling bahagia untuk Yaya.**

Chapter 14: Happy Birthday, Yaya! (Lovely Day)

.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi pun terbit. Menyinari Bumi dengan cahaya nan cerah miliknya. Memberikan semangat bagi setiap orang untuk bangkit dan menjalani aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Engh…" Lenguh seorang gadis bernama Yaya yang masih saja tertidur di kasur empuk miliknya. Cahaya mentari pun memasuki indera penglihatannya, membuat kelopak matanya terbuka.

Ia pun mengedipkan kedua matanya, mengatur kontras cahaya untuk masuk ke matanya. Jiwanya pun terkumpul sempurna.

"Hoam…" Yaya masih sedikit mengantuk. Mungkin kemarin ia terlalu larut bekerja.

Eh? Tunggu? Bukannya kemarin ia berada di Lapangan bersama Boboiboy? Lantas mengapa ia berada di kamarnya sekarang?

Sontak dahinya berkerut bingung. Ia sadar kalau ada yang aneh disini.

" **Maaf, Yaya. Tapi… aku tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa sama kamu."**

Perkataan Boboiboy masih terngiang-ngiang dikepala Yaya.

"Apa memang benar ya, kalau aku hanya mimpi?" Pikir Yaya sesaat.

3…

2…

1…

"OH TUHAN! SYUKURLAH ITU HANYALAH MIMPI!" Seru Yaya girang.

Ia benar-benar senang. Ternyata kejadian itu hanyalah mimpi. Oh, ia tak sanggup membayangkan jika kejadian itu adalah kenyataan.

Yaya menghela nafas lega.

"Ah iya! Ying! Aku harus cerita ke Ying!" Ujar Yaya.

Ia pun meraih handphonenya yang terletak disebelah tempat tidurnya. Dengan lincah, ia menggerakkan tangannya menekan nomor Ying.

 **Tutt… tutt… tutt…**

Yaya mengnyerit heran. Tak biasanya Ying tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

Namun Yaya tetap berpikir positif.

"Ah… mungkin saja Ying masih tertidur," Pikirnya positif.

Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Membasuh dirinya dan memakai seragam miliknya. Merapikan rambutnya dan bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Selamat Pagi, Ibu!" Sapa Yaya sambil menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Hening.

Yaya terkejut mendapati Dapur kosong. Tidak ada keberadaan Ibunya disana. Biasanya, setiap pagi Ibu Yaya pasti selalu menyambut Yaya dan menyiapkannya sarapan.

Yaya menyadari adanya catatan dari Ibu didepan kulkas.

 _ **Yaya, Ibu ada keperluan mendadak. Kamu siapkan sarapanmu sendiri, ya. Ibu pergi sampai larut malam, jadi nanti malam kamu tak perlu menunggu Ibu. Salam sayang, Ibu.**_

Yaya mendesah kecewa. Sesibuk itukah Ibunya? Sampai-sampai tidak bisa menemani anaknya untuk sarapan?

Ia pun sadar. Ada yang tidak beres.

…

 **At Detective Rintis Island Office,**

"Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh," Ujar Fang.

Gopal tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Iya, makasih. Ini semua berkat Ying."

Fang menaikkan satu alisnya heran, "Ying? Memangnya apa yang gadis itu lakukan?"

"Hahaha… Sebuah metode penyembuhan yang sungguh menyeramkan," Candaan Gopal membuat mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Oh Iya, Kau sudah siapkan hadiah untuknya?" Tanya Fang. Gopal tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sekaligus aku ingin minta maaf padanya karena telah membuat ia sedih kemarin," Ujar Gopal. Fang mengangguk mengerti.

"Kukira setelah Ia menolakmu, kau akan membencinya."

Gopal menggeleng, "Aku sadar kalau cinta itu gak bisa dipaksakan. Jadi ya, aku pun harus merelakannya."

Fang terdiam. Ia tak berniat membalas perkataan pemuda gembul disebelahnya. Toh, itu juga bukan pertanyaan.

"Kau beruntung ya, Bisa mendapatkan Ying."

Dahi Fang berkerut mendengar ujaran Gopal.

"Maksudmu?" Bingung Fang tak mengerti perkataan Gopal.

Gopal tertawa geli.

"Hehe… Hei, Gak usah kau tutup-tutupin! Aku sudah tahu kau menyukai Ying sejak awal! Ya'kan?" Goda Gopal.

Wajah Fang sedikir merona karena tak kuasa menahan malu.

"Pfftt… HAHAHA!"

Tawa Gopal pun buyar. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan geli diperutnya melihat ekspresi Fang yang seperti itu.

CTAKK…

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di sekitar kepala Fang. Ia sangat geram dengan pemuda Gempal disebelahnya.

"A-Aduh!"

Ringis Gopal ketika kakinya diinjak oleh Fang. Fang memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Gopal yang masih saja meringis kesakitan.

'Aduh! Ternyata sifat Fang dan Ying ga ada bedanya. Sama-sama Galak. Mereka memang cocok untuk bersama!' Batin Gopal.

"Fa-Fang! Tunggu!" Seru Gopal. Ia pun berlari, menyamakan posisinya dengan Fang.

Fang hanya mendengus kesal. Kelihatannya Fang benar-benar marah dengan Gopal.

"Hehe… Sorry, Fang! Jangan terlalu sensitive! Lagipula memang benar kok kalian cocok! Jadi, Kapan kau akan melamar Ying?"

ZING…

Tatapan tajam dari Fang membuat Gopal kembali menutup mulutnya. Ia sudah tidak ingin lagi mencari masalah dengan Fang. Takut malah ia akan mati di tangannya.

"Gopal! Fang!" Panggil seseorang.

Keduanya menoleh keasal suara. Yaya kini tengah berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Emm… Gopal, aku minta maaf ya. Kemarin…"

"Sudahlah, Yaya. Aku juga minta maaf karena telah membentakmu. Aku sadar kalau kasih sayangmu padaku itu hanya sebatas teman. Tidak lebih," Ujar Gopal sambil tersenyum lembut.

Yaya pun ikut tersenyum, betapa bahagianya melihat Gopal sekarang bisa mengerti perasaannya. Keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"Ekh-Hem!"

Fang menatap keduanya malas. Ia sudah seperti tidak dianggap oleh mereka berdua akan kehadirannya. Keduanya hanya cengengesan tak jelas.

"Dasar. Giliran udah baikan aja, bahagia banget. Giliran berantem, saling marahan," Ejek Fang. Yaya mendengus.

"Kayak situ enggak aja," Sindir Yaya pada Fang.

Fang hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Ayo, Gopal. Kita ada tugas," Ajak Fang datar. Gopal mengangguk antusias.

"Dah, Yaya!"

Yaya mengangguk.

Namun perlahan, hatinya kembali menajdi resah.

Mimpi tadi benar-benar masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Hatinya sungguh gundah. Ia takut bahwa mimpi tadi bukanlah sembarang mimpi, tetapi pertanda bahwa memang BoBoiBoy akan menolaknya.

Namun dengan segera, Yaya tepis segala pikiran negatif diotaknya.

Sebaiknya ia bertanya langsung kepada BoBoiBoy.

Meski sepahit apapun jawabannya nanti…

…

BoBoiBoy tengah berjuang keras membungkus kado dihadapannya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuatnya menjadi serapih mungkin.

Namun apa daya, sendari tadi kado tersebut gagal dibungkusnya. Selalu berantakan dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapan.

BoBoiBoy menghela nafas pasrah. Delapan gulung kertas kado sudah ia habiskan, Namun masih saja tidak ada kepuasan dihatinya.

"Argh… Kenapa sih aku gak bisa bungkus kado ini?" Rengeknya kesal.

"Membungkus kado apa?"

Suara yang sangat dikenal BoBoiBoy membuatnya memekik kaget. Sontak ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghadap keasal suara.

Yaya hanya menatapnya heran, tidak mengerti sikap BoBoiBoy yang sekarang terlihat sangat gugup.

"Oh! Em… Ti-Tidak! Tidak bungkus kado apa-apa kok! Hanya…"

BoBoiBoy menggeserkan kado dan peralatan yang ia pakai ke bawah meja menggunakan kakinya.

"…sesuatu yang tidaklah penting. Hehehe…" Elak BoBoiBoy berusaha membuat ekspresi yang tidak mencurigakan.

Dahi Yaya berkerut melihat sesuatu di bawah meja kantor BoBoiBoy.

"Apa itu?"

BoBoiBoy langsung menutupnya penglihatan Yaya dengan dirinya.

"Oh! Tidak! Bukan apa-apa kok!"

BoBoiBoy berkeringat dingin. Jangan sampai Yaya mengetahui hal itu.

"Sudah ya, aku sedang sibuk. Nanti saja kita mengobrolnya! Oke?"

"Tapi…" 

BoBoiBoy langsung mendorong Yaya keluar dari ruangannya.

"Dah!"

BRAKK…

Yaya kembali menghela nafas. Ia semakin khawatir bahwa mimpi itu adalah kenyataan. Mungkinkah BoBoiBoy memang tidak suka dengan dirinya?

Seribu pertanyaan menghantui pikiran Yaya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat bagaimana…

SKIP TIME…

At Night…

Drtt…

Ponsel Yaya bergetar, menandakan adanya pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Yaya mengnyerit membaca Pesan dari Ying.

' _Temui aku di halaman Kantor Detektif Pulau Rintis, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan…'_

Yaya semakin bingung. Untuk apa Ying ingin bertemu dengannya malam-malam seperti ini?

Namun Yaya tetap pergi menemui Ying. Toh, Siapa tahu memang penting?

…

Dinginnya angin malam tak membuat Yaya berbalik untuk pulang.

Sudah 15 menit Yaya menunggu kehadiran Ying di Halaman Kantor Pulau Rintis, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Ying.

Sudah lima kali Yaya menelpon Ying, namun Ying tidak menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAYA!"

Sorakan tersebut membuat Yaya tersentak kaget. Ia terkejut mendapati seluruh teman dan juga rekan kerjanya mengelilinginya dengan berbagai kemeriahan pesta ulang tahun.

Tunggu, Hari ini'kan tanggal 1 Mei…

Berarti hari ini, Yaya resmi berumur 18 Tahun…

Yaya memekik kaget, "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"

Ying pun memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Hehehe… Selamat Ulang Tahun Ya!" Seru Ying sambil memberikannya kado ulang tahun.

Senyuman di wajah Yaya kian melebar, "Terima kasih Ying…"

 _ **Happy Birthday Yaya…**_

 _ **Happy Birthday Yaya…**_

 _ **Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday…**_

 _ **Happy Birthday Yaya…**_

Yaya meniup seluruh api di lilin yang mengelilingi kue ulang tahunnya, diiringi dengan nyanyian penuh kasih sayang dari teman dan rekan kerjanya.

"Yeay!" 

"Happy Birthday Yaya!"

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Ya!"

"Panjang umurnya!"

Berbagai ucapan selamat untuk Yaya pun terlontar. Yaya hanya bisa tersenyum haru melihat seluruh teman dan Rekan yang ia sayangi pun menyayanginya.

"Emm… Yaya?"

Panggilan dari BoBoiBoy membuat yang lain terdiam.

Ada yang cekikikan, tertawa, dan senyum-senyum geli yang membuat Yaya heran.

Dari Balik punggungnya, BoBoiBoy mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar dan mengarahkannya ke arah Yaya.

Yaya merona kecil menyadari perilaku BoBoiBoy yang tiba-tiba menjadi romantis. Apa jangan-jangan…

BoBoiBoy berlutut dihadapan Yaya. Yaya semakin gelagapan.

"Yaya, dihari ulang tahunmu ini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Sesuatu yang selama ini tersimpan dihatiku. Yang selama ini ingin kuucapkan padamu."

Kata-kata tersebut membuat Yaya mengerti jalan cerita ini. Wajah Yaya kian memerah. Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"…"

Yaya terdiam seribu kata. Hati bergelojak gembira. Ini yang selama ini diinginkan oleh Yaya, Cinta sejatinya pun tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Para teman-temannya sangat antusias menyoraki mereka berdua.

Yaya menghela nafas kecil lalu mengangguk.

"CIEEE!"

"ASYIK!"

"SIKAT BOY!"

BoBoiBoy pun langsung mendekap erat Yaya dengan rasa penuh bahagia. Begitupun Yaya.

Setetes air mata bahagia mengalir dari manik coklatnya. Air mata yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

"Hei, jangan menangis Yaya…"

BoBoiBoy tersenyum lembut sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari manik Yaya.

Yaya tersenyum senang, "Ini bukan tangisan kesedihan. Melainkan Tangisan penuh rasa kebahagiaan BoBoiBoy! Makasih!"

Yaya kembali memeluk erat BoBoiBoy. Rasa campur aduk di hati Yaya pun terbayang. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Rasanya benar-benar tak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

Ying terdiam melihat mereka berdua bermesraan bersama.

Iya, Dia tahu dia kalah. Dia kalah dengan Yaya yang sudah memenangkan hati BoBoiBoy. Namun entah kenapa rasanya tidak sesakit dulu.

Rasanya biasa saja.

Apa mungkin Ying sudah tidak mencintai BoBoiBoy? Lalu siapa yang ia cintai?

"Kau kenapa diam?"

Lamunan Ying terbuyar seketika saat Fang berkata. Ying tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya… sedikit bingung," Gumam Ying.

Fang menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Bingung soal?"

"Dulu, hati aku sakit banget jika lihat BoBoiBoy dan Yaya itu bersama. Tapi sekarang, rasanya…" 

Fang terdiam. Menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Ying.

"…beda."

Fang mulai tersenyum kecil. Ia mengerti kasus Ying yang satu ini.

"Itu tandanya kau sudah mencintai orang lain. Ayo ngaku! Siapa?" Goda Fang.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Ying. Dengan geram, Ying memukul sikut Fang yang membuat Fang meringis kesakitan.

"Aww! Sakit Ying!" Protes Fang.

Ying menggembungkan pipinya lalu membuang muka dari pandangan Fang.

"Jangan ngambek. Nanti cantiknya hilang, loh!"

Ying mendecak kesal, "Dasar Gombal!"

Dari kejauhan, Gopal dan Suzy memperhatikan Ying dan Fang yang juga ikut bermesraan ria di hari ulang tahun Yaya.

"Mereka sepertinya memang sudah pacaran," Komentar Suzy.

Gopal mengangguk setuju, "Iya. Sepertinya begitu."

Tawa bahagia pun tercipta di hari Ulang Tahun Yaya…

Yaya dan Ying pun mengerti sekarang. Apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta sejati. Cinta yang benar-benar membuat senang dan nyaman, bukan cinta yang kau kejar-kejar.

Hari ini, adalah hari terbaik di hidupku…

 _ **Lovely Day,**_

 _ **Since,**_

 _ **1 Mei 2016**_

 _ **To Be Continue…**_

 _ **Author's Note:  
**_

 _ **GYAA! MIANHAEYO!**_

 _ **Maaf banget! Di Chapter lalu aku lupa memberitahu kalian kalau di Chapter ini akan ada kejutan kebahagiaan untuk Yaya!**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba saja, penyakit pelupaku kambuh jadi…**_

 _ **Ya, sudahlah…**_

 _ **Soal Ditolaknya Yaya itu sebenarnya mimpi. Soalnya Yaya memang ketakutan, jadi kebawa deh ke mimpi.**_

 _ **Bagi penggemar BoBoiYa! Selamat ya!**_

 _ **Balasan Review:**_

 _ **FancyCandy:**_

 _ **Makasih udah suka ama Ending absurdnya… Makasih udah Review!**_

 _ **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti:**_

 _ **Iya, Ini udah lanjut… Makasih udah Review!**_

 _ **Guest:**_

…

 _ **Rampaging Snow:  
Request? Boleh… Tapi bisa diperjelas ga jalan ceritanya? Soalnya kalau cuman begitu, aku bingung… Aku butuh jalan ceritanya supaya bisa aku kembangin. Makasih udah Review!**_

 _ **CoklatKeju:**_

 _ **Request? Boleh… Tapi aku jadiin Drabble gak apa kan? Ada sedikit Pair gak apa kan? Makasih Udah Review…**_

 _ **AisuChanAlya:**_

 _ **Well, Kita lihat aja yuk jawabannya! Makasih Udah Review!**_

 _ **Blackcorrals:**_

 _ **Iya, makasih semangatnya… Request cerita kamu sedang in-progress… Makasih udah Review!**_

 _ **Syak30Dec:**_

 _ **Ga ada yang salah paham… Jadi kamu gak usah khawatir… Makasih Udah Review…**_

 _ **IrenaDSari:**_

 _ **Oke! FangYing is On The Way! Just Wait! Makasih Udah Review!**_

 _ **Rini Taviana:**_

 _ **Ooo… BoMat lah Rin, W ga peduli -_-**_

 _ **Vanessa Florenca:  
Yes, Captain! **_

_**Zakirasenbon:  
Emang sih, Mereka berdua imut-imut gitu…**_

 _ **Vithalita:  
Iya, Makasih…**_

 _ **Lightning Princess:**_

 _ **Iya, itu cuman mimpi kok. Bukan kenyataan… Gakpapa, aku memang lagi butuh kritik. Thanks For Review…**_

 _ **Meitavi0110003:**_

 _ **Enggak kok, itu cuman mimpi… Thanks For Review…**_

 _ **Lianni is The Queen of Utopia:**_

 _ **Tenang, Itu cuman mimpi. Jangan es-mo-si bro~ Makasih For Review!**_

 _ **Kin's582:**_

 _ **Sayang banget… Masalahnya aku bikinnya BoBoiYa… Lain kali aku buat BoBoiYing deh! Makasih For Review…**_

 _ **Kalau boleh jujur, Chapter kemarin itu adalah Chapter dengan jumlah review yang paling banyak loh… Makasih ya!**_

 _ **Jawaban Quiz: Fang!**_

 _ **Selamat! Kalian semua benar…**_

 _ **Untuk Request Fanfic, aku tunggu sampai Chapter Depan…**_

 _ **Kalau udah pada gak nge-request, baru aku mulai buat…**_

 _ **Salam,**_

 _ **Delia Angela**_


	15. Amar's Problem: Musuh Di Balik Selimut

**Good Detective**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Genre: Mystery & Tragedy (Untuk chapter ini, ada unsur Friendship)**

 **Rating: T (Bisa bertambah)**

 **WARNING! OOC! Friendship Day! Typo(s)! GaJe! Fast Alur! DLDR! RnR!**

 **Catatan: Cerita ini hanyalah Imajinasi sang Author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak yang lain. Adanya kesamaan Nama dan Tempat merupakan ketidaksengajaan.**

Chapter 15: Amar's Problem: Musuh di Balik Selimut (End)

"Kalian tahu kenapa aku memanggil kalian kesini?" Tanya Tn. Aba serius. Ada ekspresi kemarahan diwajahnya.

Para Detektif, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, serta BoBoiBoy menggelengkan kepala mereka tidak tahu.

Tn. Aba tersenyum meremehkan. Ia mendengus kecil, tatapannya kini berubah tajam.

"Bisakah kalian ini menjadi serius? Banyak kasus-kasus yang masih belum terselesaikan! Tetapi apa ini?! Kalian baru saja mengadakan pesta semalam, bukan begitu Yaya?"

Yaya tersentak kaget mendengar namanya dibawa oleh Tn. Aba. Nyalinya menciut kecil. Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya.

"Yaya! Ying! Gopal! Fang! Kalian masih ingat'kan kalian punya tugas?"

"Ingat, Tn. Aba," Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Lalu kapan bisa selesai? Sudah seminggu kasus ini masih saja belum tuntas. Kapan mau diselesaikan? Oh, atau kalian ingin membuat pesta lagi? Oh tidak apa-apa! Cukup tinggalkan saja kantor ini, lalu bersenang-senanglah diluar sana. Beres'kan?"

Ucapan Tn. Aba membuat mata Ying terbelalak kaget.

"Ma-Maaf, Tn. Aba. Kami janji akan menyelesaikan kasus ini secepatnya."

Tn. Aba menatapnya tajam, "Aku tak perlu janji. Aku hanya perlu kepastian, Ying."

Tn. Aba kembali mendengus untuk kesekian kalian.

"Dengar, barang siapa yang tidak mengerjakan tugas ini dengan benar, akan dikeluarkan dari Kantor ini. Paham?"

"Paham, Tn. Aba."

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Tn. Aba. Semuanya langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Fiuhh… Aku kira gaji kita akan dipotong," Lega Gopal. Fang mengangguk, "Nasib baik."

"Em… Aku minta maaf ya, karena usul pesta semalam, kalian jadi dimarahi," Ujar Boboiboy mengaku salah.

Yaya tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, Boboiboy. Kita dimarahi karena tidak fokus ke pekerjaan kita, bukan karena kamu."

Ying mengangguk setuju, "Benar. Ayo Guys! Kita harus kembali semangat! Kita'kan Good Detective!"

Gopal berpikir sejenak. Ia sepertinya mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Aku waktu itu dapat informasi dari Kantor Pak Amar dulu, katanya Doni itu musuh dari Pak Amar. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah Pak Doni. Aku punya alamatnya," Usul Gopal.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Semangat ya!" Pesan Boboiboy kepada Yaya. Yaya tersenyum ria dan mengangguk.

Mereka berempat (kecuali Boboiboy) pun bergegas ke rumah Pak Doni, tersangka pertama.

…

"Apa benar ini rumahnya Pak Doni?" Bingung Fang ketika melihat kondisi rumah Pak Doni.

Kondisi rumah Pak Doni benar-benar mengerikan. Tak terawat sama sekali. Daun-Daun berserakan dimana-mana. Debu dan sarang laba-laba pun banyak dijumpai disekitar rumah tersebut.

Ying kembali mencocokkan alamat yang diberikan teman kantor Pak Amar dengan alamat rumah di hadapan mereka.

"Emm… Betul kok, sama. Apa jangan-jangan Pak Doninya kabur ya?" Pikir Ying.

"Beh, jangan sampai dia kabur. Kalau kabur, kita gak dapat Informasi apa-apa," Bantah Gopal tak terima. Yaya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian cari siapa ya?"

Seorang Ibu menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Yaya pun menanyakan keberadaan Pak Doni ke Ibu tersebut.

"Em… kami dari Detektif Pulau Rintis, ingin menyelidiki kasus Pak Amar. Apa benar ini rumahnya Pak Doni?"

Ibu tersebut terkejut kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Yaya. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mundur.

Fang mengnyerit aneh melihat tingkah Ibu dihadapannya.

"Emm… Ibu tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan segera, Ibu tersebut berlari penuh ketakutan dari mereka. Mereka berempat tersentak kaget.

"Hei Ibu! Mau kemana?" Teriak Yaya.

Ying menatap kepergian Ibu itu tajam, "Semua, Ayo Kejar!"

Mereka berempat pun berlari mengejar Ibu tersebut.

"Ibu tunggu! Ibu mau kemana?!" Seru Yaya mencoba menghentikan Ibu tersebut, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Ibu tersebut semakin berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Nampaknya Ibu tersebut ada kaitannya dengan kasus Pak Amar ini," Ujar Ying curiga. Fang mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar."

Ibu tersebut pun menghampiri sekumpulan bapak-bapak yang sedang bersantai di pondok kecil. Ia berlagak ketakutan dan meminta tolong.

"Pak, tolong saya, Pak. Mereka sendari tadi mengejar-ngejar saya, Pak. Saya takut," Bohong Ibu tersebut.

Sayangnya, semua Bapak-Bapak tersebut percaya akan perkataannya.

"Ibu tenang saja, biar kami yang hadapi. Ayo!" Seru salah satu Bapak.

Sekumpulan bapak-bapak itu pun berlari menerjang Para Detektif yang kini menuju kearah mereka. Ibu tersenyum licik, "Rasakan kalian."

Gopal mengnyerit dan menghentikan lariannya, diikuti oleh semuanya.

"Gopal? Kenapa kau berhenti?" Bingung Yaya.

Gopal menatap horror sekumpulan bapak-bapak yang kini berlari kearah mereka dengan membawa berbagai senjata seperti batu, kayu, dll.

"I-Itu!" Seru Gopal menunjuk mereka.

Para Detektif tersentak kaget melihat mereka.

"Ke-Kenapa kita dikejar?" Heran Fang. Ying menggeleng tidak tahu.

Langkah para bapak-bapak itu semakin dekat. Mereka pun mengepung para detektif ditengah-tengah.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian mengepung kami?" Tanya Yaya sopan.

Salah satu diantara bapak-bapak tersebut menjawab, "Alah! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kecil-kecil sudah bertingkah seperti orang dewasa sahaja!"

"Ayo, kita habisi!"

Mata Yaya terbelalak ketika mereka mulai menyerang mereka.

"Sabar! Kami ini Detektif!" Teriak Ying.

Bapak-Bapak berhenti menyerang mereka, Gopal menghela nafas lega. Ia kira ia akan jadi babak belur.

"Detektif?" Bingung mereka semua.

Ying pun mengeluarkan lencana dan juga sertifikat asli detektif mereka.

Akhirnya, Bapak-Bapak tersebut pun percaya.

"Ah! Sial! Kita ditipu sama Ibu itu!" Protes Bapak tersebut.

"Ya sudah, ayo bubar!"

Mereka pun bubar kembali ke pondok kecil mereka.

"Argh! Gara-gara mereka, kita kehilangan deh jejak Ibu tadi!" Kesal Gopal.

Ying menghela nafas pasrah, "Ibu itu licik sekali. Untung saja kemana-mana kita bawa lencana dan sertifikat Detektif kita. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tadi."

Fang mengangguk, "Jadi itu sebabnya Tn. Aba selalu menyuruh kita untuk membawa sertifikat."

Gopal menghapus keringat peluh di dahinya karena lelah. Yaya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Yaya.

Gopal tersentak, spontan ia menggeleng kecil, "Ti-Tidak kok! Aku gak lelah!"

Ying berpikir sesaat, "Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang di Café. Sekaligus istirahat!"

Keceriaan langsung muncul di wajah Gopal.

"Ayo! Ayo!"

Fang mendelik kearahnya, "Katanya kau tidak lelah."

Gopal cengengesan.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum memulai kembali penyelidikan mereka pada hari ini.

…

 **At Café,**

"Hmm… Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung, siapa sebenarnya Ibu tadi? Kenapa ia lari saat kita tanya soal Pak Doni?" Bingung Yaya.

Gopal mengangguk setuju sambil mengunyah donat digenggamannya.

"Hmp… Hmp… mmm…mmm…"

Mereka menatap malas Gopal yang berbicara dalam keadaan mulut penuh.

Ying menghela nafas, "Kalau mau ngomong itu, telan dulu makananmu. Kita mana ngerti kamu ngomong apa."

Gopal pun menelan semua makanan dimulutnya. Ia terkekeh kecil.

"Sorry. Kalau menurutku, Ibu tadi kayaknya kenal dengan Pak Doni. Dan sepertinya, ia tahu soal kasus Pak Amar ini," Ujar Gopal.

Fang mengangguk, "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Pasalnya, tadi Ibu itu sangat ketakutan saat mendengar kita adalah Detektif."

"Iya. Aku rasa, Ibu itu takut kita menangkap dia. Mangkanya ia kabur dari kita," Timpal Yaya.

Ying memijit keningnya pusing.

"Kita tadi salah perhitungan. Seharusnya tadi kita tidak bilang kita adalah detektif. Seandainya tadi kita menyamar," Pikirnya frustasi.

Selintas ide muncul dipikiran Yaya.

"Itu dia! Kita harus menyamar! Kalau kita bilang kita adalah detektif, pasti orang-orang akan takut pada kita. Dengan itu, kita menyamar saja menjadi warga disekitar sini. Bagaimana?"

"Ide yang bagus!" Seru Gopal.

"Tapi… dimana kita bisa menemukan Ibu tadi? Kita sudah kehilangan jejak dia," Bingung Fang.

Mereka pun menghela nafas pasrah. Kehilangan jejak merupakan hal yang sulit bagi mereka, karena hanya itu sumber informasi mereka.

Ditengah keheningan, Ying tidak sengaja melihat Seorang Ibu yang sangat mirip dengan Ibu yang mereka jumpai tadi.

"Hei, Guys. Bukannya itu Ibu yang tadi ya?" Tanya Ying dengan suara pelan sambil menunjuk Ibu yang ia lihat.

Mata Yaya terbelalak, "I-Itu Ibu yang tadi!"

"Ssstt…" Tegur Fang, menyuruhnya memelankan suara dia.

Mereka pun mengamati Ibu tersebut yang kini tengah duduk di pojok ruangan Café.

"Apa yang Ibu itu lakukan disini?" Bingung Gopal. Ying menggeleng, "Yang jelas jangan sampai dia melihat kita. Jika dia melihat kita, tamatlah sudah."

Ibu pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas miliknya. Dengan lincah, Ibu tersebut menekan nomor yang ia tuju.

"Halo, Doni."

Para detektif terkejut mendengar nama Doni.

"Mau sampai kapan kau meninggalkan aku disini sendirian? Bagaimana dengan uang yang aku keluarkan untuk melenyapkan Amar? Kapan kau mau menggantinya?"

Ibu terlihat sangat kesal dengan Doni, membuat Para Detektif semakin curiga dengan Ibu tersebut.

Fang mendengus, "Sudah kuduga. Ibu ini berkerja sama dengan Doni dalam Kasus Pak Amar."

"Tapi, tadi para Detektif udah curiga sama aku. Kalau aku ditangkap gimana? Kau mau ganti?"

Ibu tersebut dengan kesal mematikan ponselnya. Ia pun bangkit dan meninggalkan Café tersebut.

Dengan Segera, Para Detektif bergerak memasuki mobil mereka dan mengikuti Ibu tersebut. Mereka bergerak sedikit cukup jauh dari dia, karena takut akan ketahuan lagi keberadaan mereka.

"Kira-Kira, Ibu itu mau kemana ya?" Bingung Yaya.

Ying masih tetap focus mengendarakan mobilnya mengikuti Ibu.

"Loh? Bukannya ini jalan menuju rumah Pak Amar ya?" Heran Ying tanpa melepas pandangannya.

Fang pun ikut mengamati jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Kau benar! Ini jalan menuju rumah Pak Amar!" Seru Fang kaget.

Dahi Gopal berkerut bingung, "Untuk apa dia kerumah Pak Amar?"

Kebingungan semakin merajarela pikiran Para Detektif saat Ibu tersebut memang pergi ke Rumah Pak Amar. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat Ibu tersebut masuk ke Rumah Pak Amar dengan santainya.

"Di-Dia masuk?!" Kaget Yaya.

Mereka pun mengamati aktivitas Ibu tersebut dari dalam mobil. Kelihatannya Ibu tersebut sangat terbiasa disitu.

"Apa kaitan Ibu itu dengan Pak Amar, ya? Sampai-sampai Ibu tersebut berani menginjakkan kaki di rumah Pak Amar?" Tanya Ying.

Yaya melihat tetangga Pak Amar sedang duduk santai diluar rumahnya. Ia pun berinisiatif menanyakan identitas Ibu tersebut kepadanya.

"Kalian tunggu disini, biar aku tanya kepada Tetangga Pak Amar."

Yaya pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke Rumah Tetangga Pak Amar.

"Permisi, Bu," Sapa Yaya sopan. Tetangga Pak Amar sedikit bingung melihat Yaya tiba-tiba datang kerumah dia.

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Emm… Saya temannya Alm. Pak Amar. Saya sangat sedih mendengar ia meninggal. Ibu ini tetangganya ya?" Tanya Yaya berusaha membuat suasana menjadi tidak terlalu tegang.

"Iya, saya tetangganya. Oh, Jadi kamu temannya Pak Amar, toh. Saya kira siapa," Ujar Tetangga tersebut sambil tertawa kecil. Yaya pun ikut tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, silahkan duduk," Tawarnya kepada Yaya. Dengan sungkan, Yaya pun duduk, meski dalam hati dia sedikit berwaspada, takutnya Ibu ini ada kaitannya dengan kematian Pak Amar.

"Emm… Ibu udah lama tinggal disini?" Tanya Yaya berbasa basi.

"Iya, udah lama. Bahkan sebelum Pak Amar tinggal disini, saya udah tinggal disini."

"Lalu Ibu pasti tahu dong, siapa sih Ibu yang didalam Rumah Pak Amar itu? Soalnya saya heran, kok dia berani masuk-masuk sembarangan gitu."

"Oh, Dia itu Pembantunya Pak Amar."

Mata Yaya terbelalak terkejut ketika mengetahui identitas Ibu tersebut.

"Pembantu?" Bingung Yaya. Tetangga Pak Amar mengangguk membenarkan.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi, Yaya pun bangkit berdiri.

"Oh, makasih ya Ibu waktunya. Nanti kapan-kapan saya kesini lagi, soalnya saya ada kerjaan nih dikantor. Makasih ya, Bu. Sekali lagi," Pamit Yaya sopan.

"Iya, sama-sama."

Yaya pun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Gimana? Dapat informasi apa?" Tanya Gopal penasaran.

"Dia itu pembantunya Pak Amar," Jawab Yaya.

Semua langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Pembantu bunuh majikan?" Kaget Ying. Yaya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, Ayo kita telepon polisi. Kita tangkap dia," Usul Fang.

Mereka pun berencana untuk menyergap Pembantu Pak Amar.

…

Pembantu Pak Amar, atau sebut saja Siti, menghela nafas pasrah. Berkali-kali dia mencoba menelpon Doni, namun masih saja tak dijawab olehnya.

"Argh! Dasar Doni bikin sial! Kalau aku ditangkap, dia enak-enakkan gitu bebas diluar sana?" Gumam Siti tak terima.

Sekarang ia benar-benar takut akan ada polisi yang siap menangkapnya dan menghukum matinya dirinya. Karena sebenarnya, dia itu tidak bersalah. Dia hanya mendukung Doni membunuh Pak Amar.

TING… TONG…

Bel rumah berbunyi. Siti terkejut, "Jangan-Jangan…"

Perlahan, Siti melangkah menuju pintu depan. Tangannya bergetar meraih gagang pintu rumah. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu membuka pintu rumah.

"Selamat siang, saya dari Organisasi Pengiriman Koran," Seru Gopal yang sedang menyamar menjadi Tukang Koran.

Siti menghela nafas penuh rasa kelegaan.

"Iya, terima kasih."

Gopal tersenyum penuh makna.

Tiba-Tiba dari belakang, tangan Siti disergap oleh para polisi.

"GYA! Lepaskan saya!" Seru Siti memberontak.

"Saudari Siti, anda ditangkap karena telah membantu Doni untuk membunuh Pak Amar," Ujar Yaya dingin.

Siti menghela nafas pasrah dan berhenti memberontak.

Dia pun dibawa ke Kantor Polisi.

SKIP TIME…

Siti meratapi nasibnya didalam penjara. Sebuah ketidak adilan baginya jika Doni tidak ikut ditangkap juga.

Yaya merasa iba melihat kondisi Siti seperti itu. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Siti.

"Ibu, lain kali jangan pernah membuat kejahatan seperti ini lagi. Ibu lihat'kan? Ibu yang rugi," Tegur Yaya lembut.

Siti mengangguk. Dia sadar dia salah.

"Iya, Ibu tahu Ibu salah. Ibu janji akan membantu kalian menangkap Doni. Karena dialah dalang dari semua ini."

Yaya mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Akhirnya, semua masalah selesai. Yaya sadar, jika ia berada diantara teman-temannya, itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sendiri sahaja. Sepakat membawa berkat.

 _ **To Be Continue…**_

 _ **Kasus dari EruCute15 dikatakan TUNTAS.**_

 _ **Next kasus: RampagingSnow.**_

 _ **Fiuhh… Betapa leganya melihat kasus yang Endingnya sedikit absurd ini selesai. Semoga kamu senang ya, Eru.**_

 _ **Karena sudah tidak ada yang ingin request Fanfic, Dinyatakan mulai kedepannya, aku akan mulai membuat Fanfic request dari kalian!**_

 _ **Terima kasih karena telah mendukung Fanfic Good Detective ini ya! I love You!**_

 _ **Balasan Review:**_

 **IrenaDSari:**

Kalau kamu mau yang romantic, boleh saja. Tapi, bisa usul maunya kayak gimana gak? Supaya sama-sama enak. Hehehe… Thanks For Review…

 **Blackcorrals:**

Iya, sebentar lagi kok! Tapi, aku masih bingung buat adegan FaYi… Thanks For Review…

 **Fancy Candy:**

Habis? Tentu saja belum. Karena masih banyak hutang Kasus ama yang lain… Wkwkwk… Thanks For Review…

 **CoklatKeju:**

Sebuah kejutan juga bisa ngelihat kamu mampir lagi. Hehehe… Thanks For Review…

 **RampagingSnow:**

Usul Fanfic diterima, siap laksanakan Captain! Hehehe… Thanks For Review…

 **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti:**

Senang kamu senang, Hehehe… Thanks For Review…

 **Meltavia011003:**

Cie… yang harapannya terkabul… Thanks For Review…

 **Tasha:**

Sama-Sama, Thanks For Review…

 **Lianni Is The Queen of Utopia:**

Okay… Thanks For Review…

 **Rizki5665:**

Makasih… Thanks For Review ya…

 **Ice Flower Girl** :

Makasih… Thanks For Review…

 **Kin's582** :

Syukurlah… Thanks For Review…

 _ **Oke, Sudah terbalaskan! Hehehehe…**_

 _ **Oh iya, Aku mau kasih tahu, kalau USUL KASUS KEMBALI DIBUKA.**_

 _ **Bagi yang mau ngusul? Silahkan! Diterima kok!**_

 **Salam,**

 **Delia Angela ^^**


	16. Grace's Problem: Prolog (Fight With You)

Good Detective

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

Genre: Mystery & Tragedy

Rating: T (Bisa sahaja bertambah)

Kasus By: **Rampaging Snow**

 **Warning! OOC (Out Of Character)! OC (Other Character)! Typo(s)! Fast Alur! Read 'n Review! Don't like? So Don't Read!**

 **Catatan:  
Cerita ini tidak menyinggung pihak manapun. Adanya kesamaan nama dalam karakter merupakan ketidaksengajaan!**

Chapter 16: Grace's Problem: Prolog (Fight with You)

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Kota Pulau Rintis membuat para Detektif menjadi sangat senang. Semangat pagi yang selalu membuat mereka semangat menyelesaikan berbagai kasus yang terjadi di kota kesayangan mereka.

Setelah menghadapi kasus Amar minggu lepas, Yaya dan Ying belum mendapat kasus baru. Itu membuat mereka berdua memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersantai sesaat.

"Hahh…" Desah Yaya melepas segala rasa penat dibadannya dengan menikmati piknik di taman kota bersama teman-teman kerjanya.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Yaya yang merasa santai.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia," Komentar BoBoiBoy.

Yaya tertawa senang, "Yah… begitulah. Jarang'kan kita menikmati santai seperti ini? Setiap harinya, selalu saja ada masalah di Kota ini. Terkadang, ada saatnya aku ingin santai seperti ini."

Ying mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Yaya.

"Setuju. Jarang sekali kita menikmati saat seperti ini. Rasanya bagai setahun sekali," Timpal Ying.

Fang memutar bola matanya jengah, "Lebay."

Ying menatap lelaki disebelahnya tajam. Fang membalasnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

Merasa kedua insan ini hendak bertengkar, Gopal langsung menengahinya.

"Ayolah, jangan sampai kalian berdua bertengkar disaat-saat seperti ini! Sekarang kita nikmati saja kue buatan Suzy ini!"

Gopal dengan semangat mengeluarkan Kotak makanan dari ransel yang ia bawa.

Dahi Ying berkerut bingung, "Kue Buatan Suzy? Maksudmu Suzy membuat kue untuk kau bawa begitu?"

Gopal mengangguk, "Iya, Dia bilang aku harus banyak makan. Supaya tidak sakit."

BoBoiBoy menatap sahabatnya sambil senyum-senyum geli.

"Ciee… Gopal, Kuperhatikan kalian semakin dekat ya? Semenjak kau jatuh sakit," Goda BoBoiBoy.

Fang mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan BoBoiBoy, "Iya. Masa iya sampai dibawakan makanan?"

Ying menatapnya malas, "Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu karena tak ada yang memberikan kau makanan!"

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" Bantah Fang.

"Aku bilang kau cemburu pada Gopal!" Seru Ying.

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

"Grr…"

Yaya memijit keningnya bingung, haruskah setiap hari kedua temannya ini bertengkar? Tak bisakah mereka membaca momen apakah saat ini?

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?" Bingung BoBoiBoy.

"Dia yang mulai!" Seru Fang sambil menunjuk Ying.

"Itu'kan fakta! Berarti aku tak salah!" Balas Ying tidak mau mengalah.

Beginilah hari para detektif.

Meskipun mereka sedang bersantai ataupun berlibur. Kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari tidak akan lepas dari mereka. Karena sehari jika Fang dan Ying tidak bertengkar, pasti hari itu akan menjadi aneh.

…

Sampai saat ini, Fang dan Ying masih saja belum berbaikkan. Keduanya saling membuang muka tak mau menatap wajah satu sama lainnya.

Gopal menghela nafas pasrah. Hawa dingin mereka berdua menyampuri kebersamaan mereka.

"Hmm… Kuenya enak," Komen BoBoiBoy memecah keheningan mereka.

Semua mata tertuju kepadanya BoBoiBoy yang sedang mencicipi Kue Buatan Suzy. Menyadari hal itu, pergerakan BoBoiBoy langsung terhenti seketika. Kemudian bibirnya membentuk cengiran khas miliknya.

"Serius, kalian coba deh!"

Semuanya pun mencoba kue Buatan Suzy yang menjadi sumber permasalahan bertengkarnya Fang dan Ying.

"Hmm… Soft banget!"

"Creamy!"

"Lumayan…"

Yaya, Ying, dan Fang langsung berkomentar ketika mencobanya.

Gopal tersenyum, "Kelihatannya Suzy memang pintar memasak."

Gopal meminum teh hangat disebelahnya dengan perlahan.

Yaya mengemut kue di mulutnya sambil mengangguk setuju, "Banget. Cocok buat calon pendamping hidupmu!"

BYURR…

"GYAA! Gopal! Jijik!"

Teh hangat yang hendak ia minum keluar kembali dari mulutnya dan mengenai baju Ying.

"Pffttt… hahaha…" Tawa Fang lepas seketika melihat hal itu.

"Ckk, Jangan tertawa!" Keluh Ying sambil memukul Fang.

"Aduh…aduh… Sakit Ying!" Ringis Fang kesakitan.

Rasanya Yaya ingin tertawa. Mereka berdua sungguh kompak. Terkadang bertengkar, dan terkadang romantic disaat yang bersamaan.

"Mereka lucu ya," Ujar BoBoiBoy. Yaya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

SKIP TIME…

"Fiuhh… Kenyang," Seru Gopal puas.

"Eh, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada kalian."

Semuanya menatap Yaya.

"Ada apa Yaya?" Bingung Ying.

Ekspresi Yaya langsung berubah menjadi serius.

" **Emm… Apa kalian pernah menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dengan Tn. Aba**?" Tanya Yaya.

BoBoiBoy menaikkan alisnya penasaran, "Aneh? Maksudnya?"

"Yaa, maksudku seperti bertingkah aneh gitu. Tidakkah kalian sadar?"

Semuanya menggeleng.

"Memangnya kau pernah menyadarinya?" Bingung Fang. Yaya menggumam kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, tapi itu dulu. Sekitar 2 Bulan yang lalu. Saat kita menyelesaikan kasus Jeremy itu loh." Ungkap Yaya kepada teman-temannya.

 _ **Flashback On…**_

" _ **Ya, aku tahu. Semuanya sudah ku perkirakan. Kau tidak usah khawatir."**_

 _ **Yaya mengnyerit heran, "Tn. Aba bicara dengan siapa?" Batinnya bingung.**_

" _ **Pastikan juga, anak buahmu itu tidak berbuat kesalahan."**_

" _ **Mungkin Tn. Aba sedang bertelepon dengan orang penting. Aku akan berikan laporan ini nanti saja," Gumam Yaya pelan.**_

 _ **Ia hendak berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Tn. Aba, namun perkataan Tn. Aba membuat ia tertarik.**_

" _ **Kau tidak usah pedulikan Detektif-detektif ku. Akulah pemegang kendali mereka, jadi kapanpun aku ingin membuat mereka berhenti, itu terserah padaku."**_

 _ **Flashback Off…**_

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Protes Ying karena tak pernah diberitahu oleh Yaya soal masalah ini.

Yaya menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, "Masalahnya aku belum pasti akan hal ini. Mangkanya aku tak memberitahu kalian."

Fang memutar bola matanya jengah, "Bilang saja kau mau bersikap seperti detektif yang hanya ingin bekerja sendiri. Seperti itu'kan dirimu."

Yaya mengnyerit tak terima, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah… Kau'kan selalu banyak gaya. Setiap kali ada masalah kecil, kau selalu memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian. Contohnya, waktu itu Kau jatuh pingsan saat ingin pergi ke Café. Itu karena kau ingin pergi sendiri'kan? Coba saja kalau Ying tidak cepat menemukanmu. Jika tidak, mungkin saja kau sudah diculik."

Yaya merasa sedikit direndahkan oleh perkataan Fang barusan.

"Hei! Aku pergi ke Café sendirian, karena aku tidak mau merepotkan Ying! Aku tahu kalau Ying sedang lelah saat itu!" Seru Yaya membantah Fang.

"Hah… Sok tahu banget sih. Bilang aja kalau kau mau cari perhatian bukan dari BoBoiBoy?" Goda Fang semakin menantang Yaya untuk menaikkan emosinya.

"Argh! Kau!"

"Woo… Sabar Yaya! Sabar!" Seru BoBoiBoy menahan tangan Yaya yang hendak memukul Fang.

Yaya memberontak. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan lelaki yang satu ini.

Fang mendengus, "Apa? Mau pukul? Pukul saja!"

Ia semakin menantang Yaya untuk menaikkan emosinya.

Yaya dengan kasar melepaskan tahanan BoBoiBoy dari tangannya lalu pergi dari taman kota meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Yaya kesal.

Sangat kesal dengan perkataan Fang tadi.

Sungguh, Dirinya tak pernah mencari perhatian dari orang lain, atau pun banyak gaya. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Dan juga, ia tidak pernah merepotkan Fang. Tapi kenapa dia harus menasehati dirinya?

"Hmpp! Tak heran kalau Ying sering bertengkar dengan Fang!" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan kesendiriannya, Yaya pun melanjutkan santainya seorang diri. Tanpa teman-temannya.

…

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan sedunia," Komen Ying terhadap Fang.

Fang tak peduli. Ia telah melampiaskan apa yang ada dikepalanya untuk Yaya.

Bagi Fang, Yaya adalah perempuan yang sok mengatur-ngatur hidup orang lain. Yaya selalu merasa bahwa dirinya adalah Ny. besar. Padahal dia bernyali kecil.

Fang juga berpikir bahwa Yaya selalu sok mencari perhatian dan banyak gayanya. Sok baik hati. Pokoknya, Yaya itu seperti Perempuan yang benar-benar tidak ia sukai.

"Biar saja, itu memang sifat dia'kan? Banyak mencari perhatian. Aku tak suka padanya."

BoBoiBoy menghela nafas, "Menurutku, kau sedikit keterlaluan, Fang. Dia'kan perempuan. Aku yakin itu adalah hal yang wajar."

Gopal mengangguk setuju akan perkataan BoBoiBoy.

"Yap, Sebagai sahabatnya, bagiku Yaya itu perempuan yang baik. Yah, mungkin dia memang sedikit mengatur, tetapi itu'kan demi kebaikan kita sendiri," Timpal Gopal.

Ying mendecak kesal, "Aku gak mau tahu ya, Fang. Kau harus minta maaf kepada, Yaya. Dia'kan temanmu juga."

Fang bangkit berdiri, "Mulai sekarang, aku bukan temannya lagi. Lagipula, sejak kapan aku dan dia berteman?"

Karena kesal diocehi oleh mereka, Fang pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

Keheningan melanda mereka.

Tak ada seorang pun yang membuka suaranya semenjak kepergian Yaya dan Fang. Semuanya asyik termenung dan berpikir.

"Sepi ya."

Ujaran Gopal memecah keheningan membuat Ying dan BoBoiBoy sedikit terkejut. Mereka akhirnya menyadari ada yang kurang dari perkumpulan mereka.

Ying menghela nafas, "Rasanya beda dari yang tadi. Saat kita bersama dan lengkap, rasanya seru banget. Tapi jika satu hilang, rasanya ada kurang."

Mereka bingung harus berbuat apa. Kedua teman mereka bertengkar saat ini, tentunya perkumpulan mereka tak akan lengkap.

Baru saja mereka merasa santai, masalah baru kini muncul.

SKIP TIME…

"Hahh…" Helaan nafas Yaya terdengar dari mulut mungilnya.

'Sunyi sekali,' Batinnya kecewa.

Entah kenapa Yaya merasa ada yang lain dari yang tadi. Rasanya tadi sangat nyaman berada diantara mereka, namun semenjak ia bertengkar dengan Fang dan memutuskan untuk sendirian, Yaya merasa suasana yang sangat ia nikmati tadi sirna seketika.

"Andai saja Fang tak mengataiku tadi, pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini."

Ia merasa menyesal bertengkar dengan Fang tadi. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat bertengkar ataupun memukul Fang, tetapi hatinya sudah terlanjur panas akibat hinaan dari Fang tadi.

Lelaki itu benar-benar tak bisa mengerti hati Perempuan.

Yaya ingin kembali.

Ia sadar bahwa sendiri itu tidak enak. Ia sadar bahwa bersama dengan teman-temannya itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan sendirian. Namun kenapa ia justru bertengkar dengan Fang.

"Argh! Bikin pusing saja!" Teriak Yaya kesal.

"Oh… disini kau rupanya."

Yaya menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati kekasihnya berdiri disebelahnya sambil tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyuman mengembang dipipi Yaya.

"Hai BoBoiBoy, kok tidak bersama yang lainnya?" Tanya Yaya heran.

BoBoiBoy ikut duduk disebelah Yaya sebelum menjawab keheranannya.

"Semuanya memutuskan untuk pulang sejak kalian berdua bertengkar. Soalnya tanpa kalian, rasanya ada yang hilang," Jelas BoBoiBoy.

Yaya terkejut mendengarnya. 'Mereka juga merasakannya?'

"Kau juga merasakannya?" Kaget Yaya. BoBoiBoy terlihat sedikit bingung dengan respon Yaya yang terkejut itu.

"Ya, Tentunya. Saat kalian berdua pergi meninggalkan kami, rasanya langsung beda suasananya. Yang tadinya ramai dan juga menyenangkan, menjadi sunyi dan menyebalkan," Tuturnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Yaya ikut tertawa, "Bukan hanya kau. Aku juga sedikit merasa kesepian tanpa kalian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku udah terlanjur kesal sama Fang! Dia itu jahat!"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk maklum, "Benar. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Yaya merasa nyaman berada didekat BoBoiBoy yang mengerti dirinya. Ia tak menyesal karena menerima BoBoiBoy menjadi kekasihnya.

"Yasudahlah ya, Gak usah dipikirin! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melewati hal ini! Semangat ya!" Hibur BoBoiBoy.

Yaya tak mampu menahan senyum di bibirnya.

"Emm… Permisi?"

Kedua insan tersebut menoleh kearah pemanggil mereka.

Seorang lelaki yang seumuran dengan BoBoiBoy menghampiri mereka seolah hendak bertanya.

"Ada apa ya?" Bingung Yaya.

"Apa kalian melihat Kakek ini?" Tanya anak tersebut sambil menunjuk foto seorang kakek kepada mereka.

Yaya dan BoBoiBoy memperhatikan foto tersebut, merasa tak pernah melihatnya. Mereka berdua menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Gak pernah. Soalnya kita'kan Detektif jadi jarang keluar kantor," Ujar BoBoiBoy.

Mata anak tersebut terbelalak kaget mendengar bahwa mereka adalah detektif.

"Sungguhkah kalian Detetktif?" Kaget Anak tersebut.

Keduanya mengangguk, "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tolong! Kakekku menghilang!"

 **To Be Continue…**

 **Halo… Maaf ya aku lama Update! Soalnya kemarin aku banyak acara dan juga kerjaan di sekolah, so ya… Gak bisa nulis fanfic deh… Tapi doain aja aku bisa rajin update bulan ini.**

 **Mohon Maaf ya, jika Delia ada salah sama kalian o! Selamat menjalani ibadah Puasa ya bagi yang menjalani ^^**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **RampagingSnow:  
** Thank You… Oh ya, untuk usul Fanfic kamu… masih dibuat ya, soalnya Delia bingung mau mulai dari mana dan gimana. Delia lagi butuh inspirasi nih… Ditunggu aja ya… Thanks For Review…

 **blackcorrals:  
** Ya, ini udah lanjut. Hope U like it… Thanks For Review!

 **FancyCandy:  
** Scene FaYi? Ada kok di Chapter depan! Tenang saja ya ^^ Thank For Review!

 **Meltavi011003:  
** Oke, Kasus diterima! BoBoiBoy ikut menyelidiki kok di kasus ini, dia memang jarang dikasih kasus karena dia masih junior. Beda dengan Yaya dan Ying yang udah senior. Thanks For Review!

 **IrenaDSari:  
** Oke deh, FaYi akan keluar Chapter depan! So ditunggu aja oke? Thanks For Review!

 **Guest:  
** Oke…

 **Rizki5665:  
** Makasih ^^, Thanks For Review!

 **Syak30Dec:  
** Makasih… Sakit? Kok Bisa? Thanks For Review!

 **Zakuro is so Murderer** :

Oke, Kasus diterima!

 **Sawsan:  
** Oke! Kasus diterima! Thanks For Review!

 **Kin's582:  
** Benarkah? Wahh… terharu nih… Thanks For Review!

 **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti:**

Wkwkwk… Thanks For Review!

 **CaptainCaizo:  
** Tentu! Pasti akan aku baca kok!

 **Coklatkeju:  
** Oke… Semoga lulus Ujian ya! Belajar yang rajin! Fighting! Thanks For Review!

 **Miyazono-Nerra:  
** Oh… Gakpapa kok! Sempet bingung sih, kirain kamu pergi ke fanfic lain… Hihihi… Thanks For Review…

 **Alianze:  
** Bukan,,, aku buka request kasus… jadi aku buat apa yang kalian minta… Thanks For Review!

 **Oke, GAMSAHAMNIDA BAGI YANG UDAH REVIEW…! TERHARU BANGET LIAT JUMLAH REVIEWNYA! SEKALI LAGI, GAMSAHAMNIDA!**

 **Quiz:  
Kira-kira, siapa yang akan meminta maaf duluan? Fang? Yaya? atau berdua langsung bersamaan? **

**Oke, Please Review, Favs, and Follow ya!**

 **Salam,  
Delia Angela ^^**


	17. What Can I Do?

"Hah? Mereka bertengkar?"

Gopal mengangguk membenarkan kebingungan Suzy sambil mengunyah kue yang Suzy buat untuk dirinya.

"Kok bisa? Bukannya kalian pergi untuk refreshing?"

Memang tidak masuk akal baginya. Bagaimana bisa orang yang ingin pergi refreshing justru bertengkar?

"Itu dia. Awalnya juga aku tidak mengira kalau mereka akan bertengkar seperti ini, tetapi yah mau bagaimana lagi,"

Gopal pun tak menyangka mereka justru malah bertengkar disaat yang seharusnya menjadi saat terindah dihari-hari mereka bersantai. Tapi justru kebalikannya yang mereka dapat.

Suzy menghela sambil memijit kepalanya yang pusing melihat masalah yang selalu didapat oleh Yaya dkk.

Gopal tertawa kecil, "Wajar, kami dalam masa menjadi dewasa. So, pasti banyak yang akan egois."

Suzy ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

Masa-masa yang mereka alami memang masa remaja. Sudah wajar jika akan muncul sikap-sikap yang sebenarnya tak mereka inginkan.

Terutama cinta.

Ya, banyak orang yang menyebut cinta pada masa remaja itu 'Cinta Monyet'.

Tetapi apa salahnya untuk kita belajar dari masa remaja? Masa remaja tak sepenuhnya buruk. Masa remaja mengajarkan kita bagaimana untuk mengatasi kesulitan yang akan terjadi di Masa Dewasa.

"Benar. Hanya mereka yang bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka," Ujar Suzy sambil membereskan peralatan medis di Ruang Rawat Detektif.

Gopal terdiam sambil menatap Suzy.

Entah kenapa ia merasa Suzy itu adalah teman yang nyaman untuk diajak bertukar-pikiran.

Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa ada yang spesial di diri Suzy. Atau mungkin... Dia jatuh cinta pada Suzy?

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Suzy terkejut bukan main saat mendengar teriakan Gopal secara tiba-tiba.

Dilihatnya pemuda ber-ras india itu dengan wajah pucat dan ketakutan.

"Gopal? Ada masalah?"

Tidak ada respon.

Dia masih saja dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Gopal!"

"Eh?"

Gopal langsung sadar mendengar teriakan Suzy yang menyadarkannya dari lamunan akan cintanya itu.

"Kau melamun ya?" Teka Suzy.

Gopal tertawa canggung, "Ya, aku... aku khawatir dengan cin- ah! Maksudku, dengan pertengkaran Yaya dan Fang! Hehe..."

Nampaknya Suzy tidak percaya dengan perkataan Gopal.

'Ada yang aneh,' batin Suzy.

Merasa tatapan Suzy aneh, Gopal semakin gugup dan salah tingkah.

'Kurasa aku memang sudah jatuh cinta.'

.

.

.

 _ **Good Detective**_

 _ **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**_

 _ **And Good Detective © Delia Angela**_

 _ **Genre: Mystery & Tragedy (+ Romance)**_

 _ **Rating: Teen (13+)**_

 _ **Pair:**_

 _ **1\. BoBoiBoy x Yaya**_

 _ **2\. Fang x Ying**_

 _ **3\. Gopal x Suzy**_

 **WARNING! OOC (Out Of Character)! Typo(s)! Fast Alur! GaJe! OC (Other Character)! BoYa! FaYi! GoSu! Friendship Days!**

 **Catatan: Cerita ini murni IMAJINASI sang AUTHOR! Tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak lain...**

Chapter 17: What Can I Do?

 _ **"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Protes Ying karena tak pernah diberitahu oleh Yaya soal masalah ini.**_

 _ **Yaya menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, "Masalahnya aku belum pasti akan hal ini. Mangkanya aku tak memberitahu kalian."**_

 _ **Fang memutar bola matanya jengah, "Bilang saja kau mau bersikap seperti detektif yang hanya ingin bekerja sendiri. Seperti itu'kan dirimu."**_

 _ **Yaya mengnyerit tak terima, "Apa maksudmu?"**_

 _ **"Yah**_ _ **…**_ _ **Kau'kan selalu banyak gaya. Setiap kali ada masalah kecil, kau selalu memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian. Contohnya, waktu itu Kau jatuh pingsan saat ingin pergi ke Café. Itu karena kau ingin pergi sendiri'kan? Coba saja kalau Ying tidak cepat menemukanmu. Jika tidak, mungkin saja kau sudah diculik."**_

 _ **Yaya merasa sedikit direndahkan oleh perkataan Fang barusan.**_

 _ **"Hei! Aku pergi ke Café sendirian, karena aku tidak mau merepotkan Ying! Aku tahu kalau Ying sedang lelah saat itu!" Seru Yaya membantah Fang.**_

 _ **"Hah**_ _ **…**_ _ **Sok tahu banget sih. Bilang aja kalau kau mau cari perhatian bukan dari BoBoiBoy?" Goda Fang semakin menantang Yaya untuk menaikkan emosinya.**_

 _ **"Argh! Kau!"**_

 _ **"Woo**_ _ **…**_ _ **Sabar Yaya! Sabar!" Seru BoBoiBoy menahan tangan Yaya yang hendak memukul Fang.**_

 _ **Yaya memberontak. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan lelaki yang satu ini.**_

 _ **Fang mendengus, "Apa? Mau pukul? Pukul saja!"**_

"Hah..."

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Fang semakin pusing saja.

Jujur saja, ia tak ingin mencari masalah kepada siapapun. Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi? Gadis itu terlalu mencari perhatian dan lebay.

Hatinya tak suka akan Yaya, karena baginya Yaya terlalu mementingkan diri sendiri dan mencari perhatian.

Ia merasa kalau Yaya hanya menganggap dirinya itu paling utama dan juga sok menjadi 'leader'.

Oke, coret kata sok menjadi leader. Dia memang leader karena dia senior.

Tetapi entah kenapa dia tak suka dari dulu menjadi teman Yaya. Jika tidak dipaksa oleh Gopal, dia juga ogah bergabung dengan mereka.

Fang mendengus. Tak ada gunanya ia memikirkan si 'leader' itu. Dia juga tak merasa bersalah mengatainya tadi.

Dalam keheningan, Fang pun menikmati ketenangan untuk berpikir jernih.

Namun ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama...

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Fang melirik tajam kearah pintu ruangannya tanpa menggerakkan lehernya.

'Dasar perusak suasana!'

Dia tak menggubrisinya. Ia tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya, dan itu sudah dipastikan dia.

Sepertinya, si 'pengetuk pintu' itu sadar kalau Fang tak akan menanggapinya.

 **Duk! Duk! Duk!**

Dia memperkeras ketukan pintunya.

Fang menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya. Tak bisakah ia merasa tenang 1 menit sahaja?

"Iya! Iya! Masuk, Ying!"

Dugaannya tepat sasaran. Kepala Ying melongo dari balik daun pintu ruangan Fang.

Cengiran khas miliknya menghiasi wajahnya yang berseri itu.

"Hehehe... Kok bisa tahu itu aku?"

Manik violet Fang berputar 180 derajat karena jengah.

"Mana ada orang dikantor ini yang mengetuk pintu ruangan dengan cara seperti itu selain kau."

Sindiran halus dari Fang membuat Ying cemberut. Tetapi untuk sekarang ini, dia sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Fang.

Ying berjalan menghampiri Fang lalu duduk dihadapan Fang yang menatapna datar.

"Apa?" Tanya Fang to the point.

Ying mendecak, "Ck! Gak usah galak dong! Aku'kan datang baik-baik!"

Kepalan tangan Fang semakin erat, jangan sampai dia membunuh Gadis ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Fang dengan nada yang lebih halus (namun terpaksa).

Ying tertawa kecil karena telah membuat Fang 'sedikit' kesal.

"Em... Gak ada yang penting sih. Cuman... Aku mau tahu satu hal dari kamu."

Dahi Fang berkerut tak mengerti jalan bicara Ying.

"Soal apa?"

Ying kelihatannya agak gugup mengatakannya, entah karena ia takut atau grogi, Fang tak peduli.

"Soal... Pertengkaran kau dan Yaya."

Penasaran Fang sirna seketika mendengar kata Yaya. Wajahnya kembali menunjukkan bahwa dia 'bad mood'.

"Ja-Jangan marah dulu dong! Aku serius nih!" Bujuk Ying, ia sudah menduga Fang akan marah kepadanya karena membahas soal Yaya.

Tetapi jika tidak diselesaikan, kapan ini semua akan berakhir?

Keheningan berlalu sesaat.

Fang sama sekali tak berniat membalas perkataan Ying. Ying pun tak mau berbicara dulu, takut Fang marah lagi kepadanya.

Ia tetap sabar menunggu adanya kata yang meluncur dari pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Meski Ying tahu, Fang tak akan mau berbicara soal Yaya.

Sekali Fang marah, tak ada yang bisa melawannya.

"Pergilah."

Ying tersentak mendengar kata pertama yang diucapkan Fang. Walau terdengar dingin, tapi itu seperti perintah.

"Tapi..."

"Pergi!"

Diri Ying serasa benar-benar dikejutkan oleh bentakan Fang yang disertai gebrakkan meja kerjanya.

Ia sungguh tak menyangka Fang akan semarah itu.

'Mungkin Fang sedang emosi,' batinnya berpikir positif.

Tak ingin membuat emosi Fang semakin meluap, perlahan Ying pun keluar dan ruangan Fang dengan hati berkecamuk sedih.

Sungguh ia tak bermaksud membuat Fang kesal. Ia tak suka dengan pertengkaran Fang dan Yaya. Mereka berdua itu sahabatnya.

Ying menghela, "Apa yang bisaku lakukan?"

Sementara Fang terdiam kaku.

Ia pun tak menyangka membentak gadis itu.

Ia pun kaget mengapa ia semarah itu kepada Ying. Padahal hatinya tahu, Ying hanya ingin membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Yaya.

"Argh! Ini semua gara-gara kau Yaya!" Seru Fang kesal.

Semakin lama, Fang semakin membenci Yaya.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia harus minta maaf kepada Ying terlebih dahulu. Ia tak mau Gadis itu salah paham.

 _ **Ia sadar, ia tak bisa membodohi perasaannya kepada Ying, gadis yang ia suka.**_

...

Gopal masih aja memikirkan perasaannya sejak pergi dari Ruang Rawat Detektif.

Entah ini yang disebut cinta, atau hanya perasaannya saja.

Ia nyaman bersama dengan Suzy. Rasanya dia itu baik sekali kepadanya, seperti seorang Kakak.

Gopal tertawa didalam hatinya.

Kakak? Suzy justru lebih muda setahun darinya.

"Haduh... Aku harus bagaimana?" Gumam Gopal dengan nada frustasi.

Ia sungguh bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Takut.

Dia terlalu takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi.

Ia takut perasaannya kembali ditolak oleh orang yang ia cintai. Seperti kejadiannya dengan Yaya.

.

.

.

"Dor!"

"WAAA!"

 **GUBRAK!**

Gopal terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena Ying yang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Ying pun cekikikan melihat gaya Gopal yang terjatuh itu.

"Aduh... Ying! Untung saja jantungku tidak copot karena kau!" Omelan Gopal langsung terdengar ketika ia bangun.

Ying terkekeh tanpa merasa bersalah. Dia hanya bergaya 'peace' sambil tersenyum unyu.

Gopal menghela, sampai kapan Ying akan berhenti bersikap jahil sih.

Gopal pun kembali duduk dikursi taman. Wajahnya yang tadinya kesal, kini kembali sedih dan datar.

Menyadari adanya perubahan diraut wajah Gopal membuat hati Ying menjadi penasaran.

"Tak biasanya kau murung. Ada apa?" Tanya Ying khawatir sambil duduk disebelah Gopal.

Leher Gopal menggeleng.

Ying tahu Gopal berbohong. Wajah murung, apa itu tidak ada apa-apa?

"Kau jangan berbohong Gopal! Kita'kan sahabat, kenapa kau tidak mau cerita sih?" Kesal Ying.

Gopal masih tetap saja tak memberikan respon apa-apa.

Ying menyerah. Semuanya tak ada yang mau buka mulut akan masalah mereka.

Terkadang dirinya berpikir, mengapa sesama sahabat tidak ingin membuka cerita satu sama lain.

Sementara Gopal juga ragu untuk bercerita kepada Ying. Ia takut Ying justru malah memberitahu Suzy akan semua yang ia rasakan.

Ia sendiri mengaku dia adalah seorang penakut. Dimanapun, kapanpun dan apapun.

"Sebenarnya... Kita ini apa sih?"

Gopal menoleh kearah Ying. Dilihatnya Gadis tomboy disebelahnya ini sedang bingung dan agak kesal.

"Hah?"

"Kita ini... Sahabat atau orang asing?"

Tatapan Ying berubah sendu.

Mungkin ini saatnya Ying harus mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Ying, aku tak mengerti. Apa mak-"

"Aku... ragu."

Gopal mulai dapat merasakan bahwa Ying kelihatannya sedikit kecewa. Sirat wajahnya sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Ada sedih, kesal, dan kecewa.

"Kalau kita sahabat, apa susah untuk kita saling membuka satu sama lainnya? Atau mungkin memang selama ini kita bukan sahabat?"

Ying menarik nafasnya, berusaha untuk tetap menjadi tegar.

"Aku bingung. Kenapa setiap ada masalah, kita menyembunyikannya. Dan jika bertengkar, harus ada satu orang yang mengalah.

Bagiku, itu bukan arti sahabat. Sahabat adalah orang yang mengerti kita. Dan orang yang akan selalu ada, disaat kita butuh."

Gopal merenung.

Ying benar. Mereka tak pernah membuka satu sama lain, karena mereka pemalu. Dan terlalu takut, sepertinya.

"Kau anggap aku ini sahabat'kan? Lalu kenapa kau bimbang? Aku siap untuk menjadi teman curhatmu, kapanpun kau mau," Ying tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi, jangan pernah takut. Ada aku, Yaya, Fang, dan Boboiboy, yang selalu ada disisimu, Gopal."

Gopal tersenyum yakin. Oh, Ying ini bagai motivator ya?

"Hehehe... Kau benar, untuk apa aku takut? Kita'kan sahabat. Sahabat sejati," Ujar Gopal sembari terkekeh geli.

Ying pun ikut tertawa, "Hahaha... Jadi, apa masalahnya? Ceritalah."

Gopal menghela.

"Aku bingung, Ying. Aku bingung dengan hatiku sendiri. Katakan, atau tinggalkan," jelas Gopal singkat.

Meskipun begitu, Ying tahu Gopal pasti bimbang dengan Suzy karena mengingat masa lalunya.

"Hmm... Menurutku, kau jangan takut untuk mengatakan kepada Suzy apa yang kau rasakan. Jangan pernah kau tenggelam dalam masa lalu."

Mata Gopal terbelalak.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu Suzy?" Kagetnya.

Ying mendecak, "Ck! Apalagi kalau bukan Suzy?"

Gopal mendengus kesal, keusilan Ying mulai kembali bangkit.

"Well, baiklah. Aku coba. Terima kasih, Ying!"

Ying mengangguk, "Sama-sama."

Gopal pun bangkit dan meninggalkan Ying sendirian.

Senyuman kecil muncul dibibir Ying. Ia senang bisa membantu sahabatnya itu. Itu arti sahabat bukan?

Namun... Kejadian di Kantor Fang menghampiri ingatan Ying.

 _ **"Pergilah."**_

 _ **Ying tersentak mendengar kata pertama yang diucapkan Fang. Walau terdengar dingin, tapi itu seperti perintah.**_

 _ **"Tapi..."**_

 _ **"Pergi!"**_

 _ **Diri Ying serasa benar-benar dikejutkan oleh bentakan Fang yang disertai gebrakkan meja kerjanya.**_

Ying menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis.

Biasanya jika Ying ingin menangis, Fang pasti akan selalu ada untuknya.

 _ **"Ini."**_

 _ **Ying menoleh kearah Fang yang menyerahkan Saputangannya kepada Ying. Dengan ragu, Ying mengambil saputangan tersebut lalu menghapus air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari matanya.**_

 _ **Fang mengarahkan Ying untuk duduk. Ia hanya diam, tidak ingin membuat tangis Ying semakin kencang. Membiarkan Ying yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya.**_

 _ **"Nanti aku kembalikan setelah kucuci, ya?"**_

 _ **"Terserah."**_

 _ **Kelihatannya Ying sudah mulai tenang. Ia menghela nafas, "Salah ya? Aku mencintai orang yang dicintai sahabatku?" Gumamnya.**_

 _ **"Em**_ _ **…**_ _ **Salah sih. Tapi, katanya cinta itu buta. Gak memandang status," Ujar Fang. Ying menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar respon Fang.**_

 _ **"Kalau misalnya Boboiboy suka sama Yaya gimana?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **…**_ _ **" Ying terdiam bisu. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia takut, hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan.**_

 _ **"Ayolah, Ying. Mana dirimu yang dulu? Mana? Mana Ying yang selalu cerewet? Mana Ying yang selalu berdebat denganku? Mana?" Ying menatap Fang bingung, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Fang.**_

 _ **Fang mendengus, "Ying yang kukenal, gak akan pernah menangis karena cinta? Ying kukenal, bukanlah gadis lemah. Semudah itukah kau hancur karena cinta. Tersenyumlah, gak ada gunanya kau menangis."**_

 _ **Ying terdiam sesaat. Fang benar. Gak ada gunanya dia menangis. Itu hanya malah akan membuat hati Ying hancur. Perlahan, bibirnya pun mengukir senyuman manis.**_

 _ **Fang ikut tersenyum, "Nah, gitu dong!" Serunya sambil menyikut bahu Ying.**_

 _ **"Makasih, Fang."**_

Tanpa ia sadari, setitik cairan liquid mengalir dari manik shapirenya.

Entah mengapa, ia berharap ada Fang disisinya. Menemaninya disaat dia sedang sedih seperti ini.

Namun sayang seribu sayang, Fang sedang marah dengannya.

"Ini."

Saputangan tersodor dihadapan Ying.

Ying menganga kaget melihat saputangan yang sangat ia kenal.

Saputangan yang selalu menghapus air matanya.

Perlahan, Ying menoleh ke pemberi saputangan itu.

"Fa-Fang?"

Fang tersenyum kepada Ying yang terlihat terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Hapus air matamu itu. Berapa kali aku harus bilang, tak ada gunanya kau menangis," Tegur sekaligus sindir Fang.

Ying mencibir, "Ayolah, Fang. Aku sudah muak dengan saputanganmu itu."

Fang tertawa kecil lalu kembali menyimpan saputangannya.

Tangan Fang tergerak kearah pipi Ying lalu menghapus air mata yang tergenang disana.

Wajah Ying spontan memerah melihat wajah Fang yang begitu dekat dengannya. Perlakuan ini benar-benar membuat jantung Ying berdebar tak karuan.

"Berhenti menangis. Aku benci itu," Ancam Fang dingin, meski dia tahu itu semua karenanya.

Ying menyungging senyuman, "Kayaknya ada yang ga sadar siapa yang buat."

Sindirian itu membuat Fang sedikit kesal sih, tetapi dirinya harus tetap kepada tujuannya.

"Maaf."

Ying terdiam sesaat. Fang pun tak mau mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, karena kau tidak salah."

Fang mengnyerit tak mengerti.

"Tapi'kan..."

"Sstt... Kau bisa mengatakan kata 'maaf' kepadaku, tetapi kenapa kau tak bisa mengatakan 'maaf' kepada Yaya?"

Fang kehilangan kata-kata.

Kalau dipikir sekali lagi, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ying (lagi). Jika ia bisa meminta maaf kepada Ying, mengapa dengan Yaya tak bisa?

"Aku mohon kepadamu, Fang. Berbaikkanlah dengan Yaya. Tolong."

Ying terlihat benar-benar ingin Fang dan Yaya berbaikkan. Itu membuat hati Fang sedikit bingung. Tetapi ia tetap tak bisa mengalahkan rasa bencinya pada Yaya.

Fang menjauh dari Ying.

"Maaf, Ying. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **Hai! Lagi-lagi akhirnya nanggung tuh, wkwk...**_

 _ **Di Chapter depan, kemungkinan Fang sama Yaya udah baikan. Aminin aja...**_

 _ **Nah, untuk jawaban Quiz kemaren, chapter berikutnya akan dijawab.**_

 _ **Kayaknya di Chapter ini kebanyakan FaYi ya? Hehehe... Sesuai req. Salah satu readers, aku masukin FaYi... Hehehe...**_

 _ **Balasan Review:**_

 **IrenaDSari:** Suka? Wah makasih ya! Jadi Ge-er nih... Wkwkwk... Oh, sama-sama. Klo soal kerja sama itu, belum bisa aku jawab. Nanti Spoiler, hehehe... Thanks For Review!

 **EruCute03:** Ini udah lanjut, hehehe... Ikutin aja ^^ Tiap Minggu akan update (semoga). Thanks For Review!

 **Rampaging Snow:** Wah, yang mana dong yang dipilih? Wkwkwk... Coba pikir, hayoo... Thanks For Review!

 **BlackCorrals:** Kita lihat aja ya jawabannya Chapter depan ^^. Mencurigakan? Udang diBalik batu? Bisa jadi... Ikutin terus aja fanfic ini ^^ Thanks For Review!

 **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti:** Kita lihat jawabannya di Chapter depan ya! Thanks For Review!

 **Willy0610:** Gak apa ^^ Udah Kuliah, mangkanya agak sedikit sibuk dan susah Update. Kita lihat jawabannya di Chapter selanjutnya ya! Thanks For Review!

 **Ilirala:** Ini udah lanjut! Jawabannya liat di Chapter selanjutnya ya! Ikutin aja! Thanks For Review!

 **Guest:** Thank You ^^

 **Meltavi011003:** Ok, tapi harus agak sabar ya! Soalnya yang request banyak banget ^^. Kita lihat di Chapter depan ya! Thanks For Review!

 **Fancy Candy:** Wkwkwk... Ini udah lanjut kok. Hope U like That FaYi!

 **Syak30Dec:** Wah, Tumben mampir ^^ Thanks For Review!

 **Nfl162:** Tunggu jawabannya di Chapter depan ya! ^^ Thanks For Review!

 **Michelle:** Wah, Tumben mampir lagi ^^ Thank You o!

 **LoveUchiharuno:** Gak lah! Mana mungkin lupa! Wkwkwk... Cepat? Gak kok! Biasa aja... Hehehe...Thanks For Review!

 _ **°ºoĸế(-**_ _ **͡**_ _ **.**_ _ **•**_ _ **͡**_ _ **)(y) Guys! Thanks For Review this fic! I Love You!**_ _ **사랑해요**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Quiz: Sekali lagi, tulis ya jawaban kalian di Chapter 16! Coba kalian pikirkan 2x ya!**_

 _ **Bagi yang benar, akan berkesempatan merequest Scene-Scene menarik di Fanfic ini loh! Pair? Bebas!**_

 _ **Please Review, Favs, and Follow!**_

 _ **Salam,**_

 _ **Delia Angela ^^**_

 _ **Pai! Pai!**_


	18. Good Detective? Fighting!

BoBoiBoy berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju Kantor Ying. Kelihatannya ia terlambat untuk sesuatu.

Paniknya semakin bertambah saat ia melihat jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya.

Jam 16.15

"Oh tidak!" Seru BoBoiBoy kesal. Ia sudah terlambah 15 menit.

Langkahnya ia percepat agar mencapai maksimum. Keringat dan peluh tak ia pedulikan.

Tak lama, ia pun sampai di Kantor Ying. Segera, ia pun membuka pintu Kantor Ying dan segera memasukinya.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Seru BoBoiBoy begitu ia sampai.

Ying dan Gopal kelihatannya agak terkejut melihat ekspresi BoBoiBoy yang sungguh berantakan.

Ying menggeleng melihat.

"Ah! Akhirnya kau sampai juga! Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" Sindir Gopal halus.

BoBoiBoy menghela nafas lalu duduk dikursi kerja Ying.

"Aku tahu. Maaf, tadi ada urusan," Ujarnya sambil terkekeh kecil menyadari kesalahannya yang telah membuat kedua temannya menunggu.

Salah satu alis Gopal terangkat penasaran, "Urusan apa?"

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Nah, jadi gimana Ying? Rencanamu berhasil?"

Senyuman di wajah Ying meruntuh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang lalu menggeleng pelan.

BoBoiBoy dengan Gopal saling pandang sesaat. Kelihatannya mereka agak bingung.

"Kok bisa? Bukannya kau dan Fang itu..."

"Aku tahu." Ying segera memotong perkataan BoBoiBoy.

Ying memandang foto di meja kantornya. Foto kebahagiaan mereka berlima. Disana mereka tersenyum cerah.

Ia jadi teringat saat itu...

 _ **"Hei Fang! Cepetan dikit dong masang kameranya! Lama banget!" Protes Ying kepada Fang yang sedang menyetel kameranya untuk memotret mereka berlima.**_

 _ **Mereka kini telah resmi menjadi Detektif. Dan untuk menyambut kedatangan BoBoiBoy yang masih Junior, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berfoto bersama untuk kenang-kenangan.**_

 _ **Fang mendelik padanya, "Ish! Udah maksa berfoto, ngatain lagi! Kalau mau cepat bantuin dong!"**_

 _ **Yaya tertawa kecil melihat kekesalan Fang karena terus digodai oleh Ying.**_

 _ **Bibir Ying mengercut. Ia pun membuang mukanya dari arah Fang, "Males banget!"**_

 _ **BoBoiBoy menepuk jidatnya. Disaat ini mereka tetap saja bertengkar. Sadar waktu dikit dong.**_

 _ **Fang mendengus.**_

 _ **Merasa kameranya sudah siap. Ia pun berlari kearah teman-temannya itu.**_

 _ **"Oke semua! Berpose!" Seru Gopal sambil berpose alay.**_

 _ **Yang lain hanya memandangnya malas.**_

 _ **"Kita adalah sahabat! Good Detective, Fighting!" Seru mereka bersamaan.**_

 _ **CEKLIK!**_

"Ying!"

Lamunan Ying buyar seketika saat Gopal meneriakan namanya. Ia baru sadar, ia justru terlamun.

"Oh! Maaf! Aku... Aku hanya teringat masa lalu," Ujar Ying sambil menyengir.

BoBoiBoy ikut menatap foto yang dilihat oleh Ying. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Kita adalah sahabat. Sekaligus kita adalah Good Detective. Kita harus percaya kepada mereka, kalau mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri."

Perkataan BoBoiBoy membuat semuanya terdiam. Entah karena bingung atau bagaimana, mereka benar-benar tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Perlahan senyuman mengukir di bibir Ying.

"Good Detective?"

Semuanya saling pandang lalu mengangguk.

"Fighting!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Good Detective**_

 _ **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**_

 _ **And Good Detective © Delia Angela**_

 _ **Genre: Mystery & Tragedy (+ Romance)**_

 _ **Rating: Teen (13+)**_

 _ **Pair:**_

 _ **1\. BoBoiBoy x Yaya**_

 _ **2\. Fang x Ying**_

 _ **3\. Gopal x Suzy**_

 _ **WARNING! OOC (Out Of Character)! Typo(s)! Fast Alur! GaJe! OC (Other Character)! BoYa! FaYi! GoSu! Friendship Days!**_

 _ **Catatan: Cerita ini murni IMAJINASI sang AUTHOR! Tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak lain...**_

Chapter 18: Good Detective? Fighting!

"Hah? Kakekmu menghilang begitu saja?"

Tn. Aba menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang penuh akan kebingungan.

Nampaknya Tn. Aba belum terlalu mengerti jalan cerita permasalahan Grace ini.

Yaya mengambil pose berpikir. Baginya, masalah tanpa adanya jejak dan juga keterangan benar-benar sulit untuk dipecahkan.

"Em... Grace, bisakah kau bercerita kembali soal kapan dan dimana kau kehilangan Kakekmu?"

Grace menghela nafas. Namun dia mengangguk. Kelihatannya Grace berat mengingat Kakek yang paling ia sayang menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Jadi Kemarin...

 _ **FLASHBACK ON...**_

 _ **Grace Povs on...**_

 _ **Aku kembali menatap jam dinding yang terus berdetak seiring berjalannya waktu.**_

 _ **Jam 23.50**_

 _ **Aku menghela khawatir.**_

 _ **Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, namun Kakekku belum juga pulang dari kantornya.**_

 _ **Tak biasanya Kakek terlambat seperti ini. Selalunya, ia pasti akan pulang jam 9 malam. Namun hari ini tidak...**_

 _ **Aku mendecak. Rasa gelisah tak kunjung pergi dari hati. Segala pikiran negative membuat hatiku merasa tak tenang.**_

 _ **'Oh Tuhan, kemana Kakekku? Sampai sekarang ini dia belum juga pulang ke rumah. Tolonglah dia agar pulang dengan selamat Tuhan.' Batinku berdoa.**_

 _ **KRING... KRING...**_

 _ **Telepon rumahku berbunyi. Aku agak sedikit kaget, ada yang menelpon malam-malam?**_

 _ **Tapi aku berusaha menjauhkan dugaanku. Siapa tahu itu Kakek yang menelpon diriku?**_

 _ **Aku pun mengangkat Telepon itu dengan agak sedikit rasa takut.**_

 _ **"Ha-Halo?" Sapaku gugup.**_

 **"..."**

 _ **Tak ada respon dari si penelepon. Hanya nafas memburu yang terdengar.**_

 _ **Tubuhku terasa merinding. Serasa nafas itu sampai di telingaku.**_

 _ **"Halo? Siapapun ini, tolong jawab!" Seruku panik.**_

 _ **Keheningan melanda atmosfer dirumahku. Aku agak kesal dengan penelepon ini.**_

 _ **"Ck!"**_

 _ **Aku pun hendak menutup telepon tersebut, namun tiba-tiba penelepon itu kembali berbicara.**_

 **"Kakekmu berada ditanganku. Jika kau mau dia selamat, suruh para Detektif Pulau Rintis untuk mencariku,"** __

 _ **Aku membeku mendengar suara beratnya itu.**_

 _ **"A-Apa yang-"**_

 _ **Tut... Tut...**_

 _ **Si Penelepon menutup teleponnya.**_

 _ **Aku shok. Benar-benar Shok.**_

 _ **Apa salah Kakekku sampai ia diculik? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Para Detektif?**_

 _ **Grace Povs off...**_

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF...**_

"... Akhirnya aku pun mencari kalian sesuai dengan perintah penelpon itu," Jelas Grace panjang lebar.

Yaya kelihatannya agak sedikit kaget. Ia jadi teringat kembali soal kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami saat menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dimasa lampau.

Dari Sosok yang dia lihat dirumah sakit, Sosok yang membutakan penglihatan alam sadarnya, Sosok yang dilihat oleh Ying, dan juga sosok yang membunuh Amy.

Semuanya seperti ada kaitannya.

"Kumohon, tolong selamatkan Kakekku! Aku khawatir dengannya."

Tn. Aba tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Pastinya. Yaya, kau, Ying, Gopal, Fang dan juga BoBoiBoy selesaikan kasus ini ya," Pinta Tn. Aba.

Yaya bangkit berdiri dan mengangguk.

"Siap, Tn. Ayo Grace."

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruangan Tn. Aba. Siap atau tidak, mereka harus kembali bekerja.

...

Fang berjalan disekitar Kantor Detektif untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dari permasalahan yang ia hadapi.

Jujur, sejak ia bertengkar dengan Yaya, pikirannya langsung menjadi pusing seolah ada perasaan yang membuatnya bimbang.

Namun ia tak mau membahas masalah ini. Baginya, Yaya harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Karena semua ini karena sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Fang berhenti sejenak di sebuah jendela besar dari lantai 3. Diamatinya kota Pulau Rintis yang kian lama kian berkembang pesat.

Langit biru yang membentang luas diatasnya membuat mata Fang menjadi sejuk.

Seketika, memori masa lalu terpintas dipikirannya.

 _ **FlashBack On...**_

 _ **"Gopal, ayo lebih cepat!"**_

 _ **Ying mengeluh melihat lari Gopal yang benar-benar layaknya siput.**_

 _ **Gopal dengan nafas memburu pun akhirnya sampai dijembatan diatas danau, dimana mereka semua berkumpul.**_

 _ **Fang memutar bola matanya, "Baru sampai?"**_

 _ **Gopal mendelik mendengar sindiran Fang, "Tak perlu menyindirku seperti itu!"**_

 _ **Fang hanya memeletkan lidahnya kepada Gopal. Gopal sepertinya kesal akan hal itu. Ia pun membuang mukanya dari hadapan Fang.**_

 _ **Yaya menggeleng, "Sudahlah, tak perlu saling mengejek kita'kan teman? Kita harus mengerti satu sama lain. Bukankah begitu?"**_

 _ **Gopal pun merengek, "Tapi Yaya..."**_

 _ **"Yaya benar, Gopal. Kita ini sahabat. Kita harus paham sifat kita masing-masing. Cobalah untuk mengerti. Fang, ayo minta maaf!" Potong Ying.**_

 _ **Helaan nafas pun keluar dari mulut Fang. Susah untuk melawan kedua orang ini.**_

 _ **"Iya! Iya! Maaf Gopal."**_

 _ **Gopal mendecak kesal, namun dia memaafkan Fang (meski terpaksa).**_

 _ **"Nah! Gitu dong! Kita'kan sahabat!"**_

 _ **Flashback Off...**_

Pandangan Fang mendadak sendu mengingatnya.

"Apakah aku memang agak keterlaluan ya?" Gumam Fang.

Entahlah.

Ia bingung dengan hatinya sediri. Antara Egois dan juga rasa bersalahnya. Ia merasa enggan untuk meminta maaf kepada gadis tersebut.

"Fang?"

Fang tersentak mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Lamunannya langsung buyar seketika.

Perlahan ia menoleh keasal suara.

Itu Ying.

Mendadak hati Fang menjadi malas melihat gadis ini. Ia tahu pasti dia akan membicarakan masalah Yaya lagi. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ying, kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Ying lembut sambil berdiri disebelah Fang.

"Bersepeda."

Ying mengnyerit mendengar jawaban dari Fang yang tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Hah?"

Fang mendengus kesal, "Ya, jelas lagi melihat kota lah! Masa bersepeda?"

Ying terkikik geli melihat emosi Fang.

"Hehe... Mana aku tahu?"

Ying ikut menatap langit biru yang juga ditatap oleh Fang dengan tatapan antusias.

"Langitnya indah ya," Komennya.

Fang tersenyum kecil. Ia setuju dengan perkataan Ying.

Ia pun melirik kearah Ying. Wajahnya yang terlihat cerah saat tersenyum membuat Fang tak kuasa tersenyum lebar.

Melihat senyuman itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa tenang dan bahagia.

 _'Apa mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan perasaanku,'_ batin Fang.

"Emm... Ying?"

Merasa dipanggil, Ying pun menoleh kearah Fang sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Ya?"

Melihat hal itu membuat hati Fang serasa berdebar-debar. Itu semakin membuatnya gugup.

"Aku-"

"Ying! Fang!"

Fang kaku mendengar ada yang memotong perkataannya. Dengan geram, ia mengeluh kesal.

Gopal berlari kearah mereka sambil terengah-engah.

Fang menatapnya dengan tajam dan tatapan membunuh.

"Ada apa Gopal?" Tanya Ying penuh keheranan.

"Kita ada kasus baru! Ayo cepat kita keruangan Tn. Aba!" Serunya.

Ying terkejut mendengarnya, "Kasus baru?"

Rasanya Ying ingin mati saja. Belum juga urusan Fang dan Yaya selesai, kini nambah masalah baru.

"Argh! Baiklah, ayo Fang!"

Fang memutar kedua bola matanya lalu menghela nafas pasrah.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu'kan tugas mereka.

...

Tik! Tik! Tik!

Suara keyboard komputer Yaya terdengar diantara kehening. Kini Yaya sedang terfokus menjelajahi data-data penting tentang kakeknya Grace.

Ia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak terlewat data data penting. Karena baginya, satu data itu sangatlah berguna untuk menyelidikannya.

Namun ini tak semudah yang kalian bayangkan.

Yaya bukanlah ahli dunia maya. Dia tak terbiasa akan tugas ini. Itu membuatnya merasa kesulitan untuk bisa menjelajahi identitas Kakek Grace dikantor tempat kakek tersebut bekerja.

Yaya mendesah. Berkali-kali ia mencoba, tetap saja nihil. Tak ada hasilnya. Tetap saja di-lock.

"Oh iya! Minta bantuan Fang saja!"

Baru saja Yaya ingin berdiri, ia teringat pertengkarannya dengan Fang. Itu membuatnya tidak jadi menghampiri Fang.

"O-Oh iya, aku'kan sedang bertengkar dengannya. Hah..."

Karena putus asa, Yaya berkali-kali menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya.

Ying yang baru memasuki ruangan Yaya menganga melihat Yaya seperti itu.

"Astaga Yaya! Kau sudah tidak sayang kepalamu atau gimana sih? Ngapain kamu jedukin kepalamu sendiri?" Bingung Ying. Ia segera menghampiri Yaya untuk memastikan sahabatnya itu tidak sedang gila.

Yaya mengangkat kepalanya dengan lesu, "Tidak. Aku hanya frustasi."

Spontan Ying mengnyerit heran mendengarnya.

"Frustasi karena kasus Grace? Tumben, biasanya kamu santai aja tuh."

Bola mata Yaya berputar karena jengah. Ia kembali tegak dan menatap layar monitor dihadapannya. Melihat itu, Ying mengerti kenapa sahabatnya frustasi.

"Oh... Memang sih. Kamu'kan gak berbakat dibidang ini," Ujar Ying dengan agak sedikit mengejek.

Yaya mendelik padanya, "Gak usah ngejek deh! Kayak kamu bisa aja!"

Ying tertawa kecil. Ia akui dia juga tak pandai didunia internet, namun tak seburuk Yaya yang tidak mengerti segalanya.

"Gak bisa sih. Tapi kenapa gak minta bantuan Fang? Dia'kan raja hacker!"

Wajah Yaya mendadak muram mendengarnya. Ia menunduk tak ingin menatap Ying.

Ying merutuki bibirnya yang salah bicara. Ia lupa kalau keduanya sedang bertengkar saat ini.

"Emm... Maaf, Yaya. Aku lupa."

Yaya mendongak dan memandang Ying dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ying, apa aku harus minta maaf duluan ya?"

Ying tercengang mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, apa aku minta maaf duluan ya sama Fang?"

Ying tak mengerti. Tak biasanya Yaya ingin meminta maaf duluan saat bertengkar, biasanya dia tak akan mau mengalah jika itu bukan kesalahannya.

"Kau serius, Yaya? Tak biasanya kau..."

Yaya menyungging senyuman dibibirnya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kuakui... perkataan Fang itu ada benarnya juga. Aku merasa terkadang aku egois dan... suka memerintah. Seharusnya aku tak bersikap seperti itu."

Ying benar-benar cengo mendengar perkataan Yaya barusan.

'Ini Yaya kena samber sama setan atau gimana sih? Atau... mungkin dia insaf?' Batin Ying menerka.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Meski perkataan Fang kasar, aku yakin dia bermaksud untuk menegurku. Walau caranya agak kasar."

Yaya mengerti sekarang. Fang hanya ingin menegur sikapnya itu untuk menjadi lebih dewasa.

Ia sadar, Fang ingin dia menjadi leader yang baik dan tak bersikap seperti anak kecil. Meski cara Fang membuat Yaya merasa tersinggung.

.

.

.

"SYUKURLAH! SAHABATKU AKHIRNYA SADAR!"

Yaya menatap malas Sahabatnya yang teriak bahagia. Segera Ying memeluk Yaya dengan erat.

Yaya agak tersentak, namun tak menolak.

"Kumohon, jangan bertengkar. Karena kalau kalian bertengkar. Rasanya ada yang kurang."

Yaya kaget mendengar perkataan Ying barusan, "Kau juga merasakannya?"

Ying mengangguk mantap lalu melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Yaya.

"Well, aku akan akhiri ini. Semoga saja Fang memaafkanku."

...

Yaya berjalan gugup menuju ruangan Fang. Ia merasa agak ragu untuk meminta maaf kepada Fang.

Yaya bukanlah gadis yang terbiasa meminta maaf. Dia merasa agak sedikit gugup untuk mengatakannya. Entah kenapa. Terutama pada Fang.

Sifat Fang yang dingin dan juga irit bicara membuat Yaya semakin takut dan kesulitan merangkai kata.

Karena tak memperhatikan jalan, Yaya pun tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!" Ringis keduanya bersama.

"Ma-Maaf aku..."

Perkataan Yaya menggantung melihat siapa yang ia temui.

"Yaya?"

"Fang?"

Keduanya nampak bingung bisa bertemu disaat yang bersamaan. Spontan mereka saling membuang muka satu sama lain.

"Aku sedang tidak fokus, jadi tanpa sengaja menabrakmu." Jelas Yaya canggung tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Fang melirik Yaya sejenak, "Bukan, aku juga tidak melihat jalan tadi."

"..."

"..."

Atmosfer keheningan menerpa kedua insan tersebut. Nampaknya keduanya sama-sama tak mau memulai pembicaraan.

Dikejauhan...

"Wei! Kenapa mereka malah diam-diaman?" Bingung Gopal.

Gopal, Boboiboy, dan juga Ying sedang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Mereka nampak penasaran.

"Iya, mereka terlihat gugup," Timpal Boboiboy.

Ying berpikir sesaat, "Kira-kira siapa ya yang minta maaf duluan?"

"Pastinya Fang! Karena dia'kan yang buat Yaya marah," Ujar Gopal sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Yakin sekali kau," sindir Ying.

Boboiboy terheran melihat Gopal yang merekam peristiwa Fang dan Yaya, "Ngapain kau rekam mereka?"

Gopal terkekeh, "Lumayan, aku gak tahu mau upload apa minggu ini."

Ying memutar bola matanya jengah, "Dasar Youtubers."

Kembali ke Yaya dan Fang...

Yaya merasa semakin gugup akan keheningan ini.

'Aduh... Bilang gak ya? Atau nanti saja? Tapi...'

Fang merasa ini saatnya dia mengakhiri semua ini. Jika terus dibiarkan, pertengkaran mereka ini tidak ada ujungnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf."

Keduanya tersentak mendengar perkataan yang sama-sama mereka sebutkan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Keduanya saling berhadapan kaget. Tak menyangka keduanya akan minta maaf bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja, Fang."

"Tidak kau saja. Ladies first."

"Tak apa kau saja."

"Gak. Kau duluan."

Yaya menyerah. Ia menarik nafasnya sejenak, mencoba kumpulkan segala keberanian untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku... minta maaf karena sudah marah denganmu. Aku akhirnya paham kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu."

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh ya? Memangnya kenapa?"

Yaya merona mendengar Fang memancing malunya agar semakin besar.

"Karena kau ingin aku menjadi dewasa'kan?"

Fang terkekeh lalu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Iya. Itu benar. Aku merasa seorang leader itu, gak pantas untuk mementingkan cinta dibandingkan tugas. So, aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya," jelas Fang.

Yaya mengercutkan bibirnya, "Tapi'kan tak semestinya kau berkata sepedas tadi. Itu menyinggungku, kau tahu?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Maaf. Tapi percayalah, itu untuk kebaikanmu."

Keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Mungkin untuk menegur sikap kita, terkadang sahabat menggunakan cara yang berbeda.

Akhirnya semua masalah selesai. Namun...

"YEAY! AKHIRNYA BAIKKAN JU-hmp! Hmp!"

Yaya dan Fang tersentak dan menoleh keasal suara. Terlihatlah Gopal yang sedang membekap mulut Ying dan Boboiboy yang menyengir canggung.

Mata Yaya terbelalak, "Kalian menguping?!"

Boboiboy kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yaya. Mata tergerak mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Engh... Enggak kok! Kita kebetulan lewat aja, hehe..."

Gopal langsung mengangguk cepat, "Iya! Iya!"

Ying melepaskan bekapan Gopal dengan kesal. Beralihnya menatap Yaya dan Fang sambil tertawa bahagia.

"'Kan bentar lagi lebaran, masa kalian masih berantem aja sih? Hehe..."

Fang menggeleng melihatnya. Matanya menangkap ponsel yang mengeluarkan tanda merah.

"Ka-Kau merekamnya?!"

Gopal buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya, "Eh? E-Enggak!"

"Ish! AWAS YA KALIAN!"

"GYAA!"

Yaya tertawa melihat Fang yang mengejar ketiga sahabat terbaiknya. Akhirnya semuanya selesai. Benar-benar selesai.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **Halo! Maaf telat update! Author sakit demam tinggi, jadinya gak bisa lanjutin cerita. Doain aja cepet sembuh ya ^^**_

 _ **Kami dari keluarga besar Good Detective mengucapkan...**_

 _ **"SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN! MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN YA!"**_

 _ **Balasan review:**_

 _ **IrenaDsari:**_

 _ **Wah, Feelnya dapet? Makasih loh ^^. Wkwkwk... Thank For Review!**_

 _ **Blackcorrals:**_

 _ **Kalau begitu, insaf ya dek. Ternyata jawaban kamu yang kedua benar loh! Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Ililara:**_

 _ **Iya, ini udah lanjut! Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **FancyCandy:**_

 _ **Amin... Semoga dapet cowok kayak Fang ya ^^ Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Nisa Arliyani:**_

 _ **Hayo... Yang mana hayo... Wkwk... Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Meltavi:**_

 _ **Chapter BoYa kayaknya akan muncul lagi di Chapter 20! Soalnya Chapter ini maafan, terus Chapter 19 penyelesaian kasus. Ditunggu aja ya! Yah... Kurang tepat jawabnya o. Dicoba lagi ya dikuis yang akan datang! Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Rampaging Snow:**_

 _ **Emang, menentukan itu susah. Tapi selamat! Jawaban kamu benar! Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **syakhirahsbn07:**_

 _ **Hai Syak30Dec and Blackred! Emang agak nge-baper. Biasa, anak remaja ini pengen tumbuh dewasa. Jadi agak baper gitu. Oh! Curhat aja, gak papa kok ^^ Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Mr. MAPG:**_

 _ **Sungguh? Makasih! Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Hikaru Q.A:**_

 _ **Emang, dia itu figuran di fanfic ini. Wkwk... Kasus? Chapter depan akan selesai kok! Tn. Aba identitasnya masih dirahasiakan, akan dijelaskan di Ending fanfic ini. Ochobot bakal ada kok! Dia bakal jadi antagonis (ops! Spoiler!) Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Miyazono-nerra:**_

 _ **Wah! Aku kangen loh sama kamu *plakk* Jadi intinya, Yaya dulu baru Fang? Wah, ini setengah bener loh sama plotnya! Selamat ya! Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Michelle:**_

 _ **Ok! Siap Kapten! Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Pute24:**_

 _ **Kalau mau banyak, monggo disumbang idenya... Wkwk... Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **CcwegVirgo:**_

 _ **Boboiboy itu figuran, tapi dia bakal muncul kok! Kalau begitu, monggo disumbang ide romancenya! Wkwk... Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Airyn yyin:**_

 _ **Gak apa! Makasih udah berkenan review! Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Yeay! Selamat kepada:**_ **IrenaDSari, Blackcorrals, Nisa Arliyani (setengah), Rampaging Snow, dan Miyazono-Nerra!**

 **Bagi pemenang, kalian boleh sumbang ide menarik untuk cerita ini loh! Ayo monggo disumbang.**

 _ **Tapi KASUS USULAN RESMI DITUTUP! Soalnya udah banyak yang ngemesen. Wkwk...**_

 _ **Alright, Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Please Review, Favs, and Follow ya!**_

 _ **Salam,**_

 _ **Delia Angela**_


	19. Grace Problem: 'Finale Medley' (Part 1)

"GOPAL!"

Teriakan Fang memecah keheningan pagi hari di Kantor Detektif Pulau Rintis. Seluruh detektif terkejut mendengar teriakan menggelegar tersebut.

Fang, dengan wajah yang penuh dengan amarah dan juga geram, berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke ruangannya Gopal. Kelihatannya dia ada masalah dengan Gopal.

 _'Argh! Awas ya kau, Gopal. Sampai aku bertemu denganmu nanti, akan ku buat kau menyesal!'_

Amarah Fang memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Gopal sehingga Fang berubah menjadi Hulk seperti itu. Eh?

Yaya menikmati waktu istirahatnya dengan membaca buku sambil berkeliling kantor Detektif Pulau Rintis agar kepenatannya dalam mengurusi masalah Grace agak berkurang sedikit.

Meskipun tubuhnya sedang membaca, tetapi jiwanya masih berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menyelesaikan masalah Grace.

"Gopal!"

Perhatian Yaya menjadi beralih ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang ia kenal. Mata Yaya pun tergerak ke asal suara tersebut.

"Fang?"

Fang hendak berjalan melewati Yaya, namun karena rasa penasaran Yaya begitu besar membuat Yaya menghentikan langkah Fang sejenak.

"Em... Fang!" Seru Yaya sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Fang.

Fang pun berhenti melangkah dan menghadap Yaya, "Ada apa, Yaya? Aku sedang terburu-buru."

Yaya mengnyerit penuh keheranan, "Hah? Terburu-buru kemana? Bukannya ini waktu istirahat?"

"Kau belum tahu?"

Rasanya Yaya kembali dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Fang barusan. Tahu apa yang dia maksud?

"Tahu? Tahu apa?" Bingung Yaya.

Fang menghela nafas lalu meronggoh saku jaketnya. Mengambil Handphone dan mengotak-atik isinya.

Yaya terdiam menunggu penjelasan apa yang akan Fang berikan.

"Ini."

.

.

.

"GOPAL!"

Sementara ditempat Gopal,

"Hmm... Lumayan! Video kemarin dapat 100.000 viewers! Hihihi!"

 _ **Good Detective**_

 _ **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**_

 _ **And Good Detective © Delia Angela**_

 _ **Genre: Mystery & Tragedy (+ Romance)**_

 _ **Rating: Teen (13+)**_

 _ **Pair:**_

 _ **1\. BoBoiBoy x Yaya**_

 _ **2\. Fang x Ying**_

 _ **3\. Gopal x Suzy**_

 **WARNING! OOC (Out Of Character)! Typo(s)! Fast Alur! GaJe! OC (Other Character)! BoYa! FaYi! GoSu! Friendship Days!**

 _Catatan: Cerita ini murni IMAJINASI sang AUTHOR! Tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak lain..._

Chapter 19: "Grace Problem's: Finale Medley (Part 1)

 _ **Di Kantor BoBoiBoy,**_

"Ck! Mereka kemana sih?!" Gerutu Ying.

Kini, Ying dan Boboiboy berada di kantor Boboiboy untuk rapat soal masalah Grace. Namun, baru mereka berdua yang datang ke kantor, sisanya menghilang entah kemana.

Boboiboy mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah. Mungkin mereka ada urusan sebentar. Kita tunggu aja."

Ying menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia benci sekali menunggu. Terutama menunggunya itu lama.

Baginya, menunggu itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat, sangat, sangat membosankan. Hanya diam dan bersabar.

"Kau tahu'kan aku gak bisa menunggu?"

Boboiboy tertawa renyah, "Terbaik!"

KRAKK...

Pintu Kantor Boboiboy terbuka. Akhirnya, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Namun...

"Aduhh..." Ringis Gopal sambil mengelus puluhan benjolan dikepalanya.

Fang dan Yaya memasang tampang death glare kearah lelaki bertubul besar itu. Ying dan juga Boboiboy cengo melihatnya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau, Gopal? Kok memar dan benjol begitu? Habis tawuran?" Tanya Ying berintrogasi.

Gopal mendengus pasrah sambil memegangi benjolannya yang terasa 'nyut-nyut'.

"Kalian abis perang?" Terka Boboiboy. Fang mendesis, "Kau tanyakan saja kepada si 'Youtubers' itu."

Ying menangkap maksud perkataan Fang barusan. Ia yakin video yang mereka (lebih tepatnya Gopal) rekam kemarin benar-benar di upload ke Youtube. Dan kelanjutannya... Ya begini deh.

"Kalian galak banget sih! 'Kan aku cuman bercanda!" Protes Gopal, tak terima dengan apa yang diterimanya.

Boboiboy memutar bola matanya jengah, "Itu'kan salahmu juga Gopal."

Yaya mendelik kepada Gopal, "Awas saja ya, Gopal. Sampai kau mengupload video aneh lagi..." Yaya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menunjukkannya kepada Gopal seolah akan 'membunuhnya'.

Gopal tersenyum ngeri lalu mengangguk cepat.

Kepala Ying tergeleng melihat tingkah dua insan dihadapannya ini. Ia pun teringat akan rapat penting mereka, jadi ia memutuskan untuk fokus daripada bermain-main. Ia tak mau Tn. Aba marah.

"Hei! Hei! Sudah! Fokus!" Tegur Ying. Boboiboy memandangnya aneh, "Hei, ini'kan ruanganku! Kenapa kau yang memerintah."

Mendengar sindiran Boboiboy, Ying langsung menatap pemuda bertopi dino itu dengan tatapan membunuh, seolah berkata 'Tutup mulutmu'.

Badan Boboiboy berdigik ngeri, kelihatannya ia salah mengizinkan teman-temannya untuk rapat diruangannya. Penyesalan datang diakhir.

"Ying benar. Ayo kita rapat," Timpal Yaya setuju dengan perkataan Ying.

Semuanya mengangguk lalu duduk ditempat masing-masing dan menyiapkan file dan juga dokumen yang mereka punya.

"Baiklah. Nanti Jam 11.00 Pagi, kita-"

KRAKK...

Perkataan Yaya terpotong ketika ada yang masuk keruangan Boboiboy secara tiba-tiba. Masuklah pemuda yang merupakan korban dari kasus ini.

"Grace?"

Kemunculan Grace yang secara tiba-tiba ini membuat tanda tanya bagi kelima Detektif.

"Ada apa Grace?" Tanya Ying.

Pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu mendekat kearah lima detektif tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat agak takut dan gugup, seolah ada yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Em... Aku..." Nampaknya Grace kehilangan kata untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Menyadari sikap Grace yang seperti ini, Yaya pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Katakan saja, Grace."

Melihat senyuman ramah Yaya seolah membuat ketakutan Grace mencair dan menghilang. Akhirnya Grace pun membuka mulut.

"Boleh aku ikut mencari Kakekku bersama kalian?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Seisi ruangan menjadi hening mendengar perkataan Grace barusan. Kelihatannya mereka kaget dengan permintaan pemuda tersebut.

"A-Apa?" Fang bertanya sekali lagi, memastikan pendengarannya tidak bermasalah karena teriakan Yaya.

"Em... Sejak kecil aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang detektif. Dan aku gak nyangka bisa bertemu dengan detektif sungguhan sekarang. Yah, meskipun Kakekku yang menghilang, tapi aku terhibur dengan bertemu dengan kalian. Jadi... Apa boleh-"

"Tidak boleh."

Grace terkejut mendengar jawaban dingin dari Yaya. Keempat temannya pun agak tersentak mendengar Yaya yang begitu dingin sekarang.

"Kau tak boleh ikut," Tegas Yaya dingin.

Grace kecewa berat mendengarnya, "Tapi kenapa?"

Yaya menghela, "Kalau kubilang tak boleh, ya artinya tak boleh, Grace."

Merasa ada yang aneh, Boboiboy pun menengahi perdebatan kecil Grace dan Yaya.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa, Yaya? Memangnya salah kalau Grace membantu kita mencari kakeknya yang hilang?" Tanyanya membela Grace.

"Boboiboy, kau tahu'kan peraturannya? Gak boleh ada seorang pun yang mengetahui aktivitas Detektif saat bekerja. Jangan bilang kau lupa," Jelas Yaya, agak sedikit menyindir Boboiboy.

"Ahh..." Boboiboy mendesah, ia akui dia memang lupa. Dia pun menghadap Grace dan berkata, "Iya, Grace. Yaya benar. Kau tak bisa ikut. Maaf ya."

Senyuman diwajah Grace pun runtuh. Suasana hatinya mendadak menjadi suram. Ying agak sedikit kasihan dengan Grace. Padahal tadi dia sangat ceria meminta izin kepada mereka, namun mengingat peraturan...

"Biarkan saja dia ikut."

Sahutan dari Fang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian seisi ruangan. Fang tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan kearah Grace.

"Lagipula, dia pasti akan menjadi sumber informasi dan juga petunjuk untuk menemukan Kakek Grace. Iya'kan Grace?" Fang tersenyum sambil memandang Grace.

Suasana hati Grace langsung berubah menjadi cerah kembali. Ia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi Fang..." Yaya ingin protes namun tatapan Fang yang berkata seolah untuk percaya kepadanya.

Ying memandang kagum lelaki berambut ungu dihadapannya. Mengapa Ying merasa Fang menjadi bijaksana dan gagah. Hatinya merasa terpesona dengan sikap Fang yang sekarang.

Dan baginya, Fang sangat... Tampan? Eh, tunggu apa?

Pipi Ying tiba-tiba merona menyadari apa yang ia katakan. Ia merutuki hatinya yang berkata sembarangan.

Tanpa ia sadari, Fang memperhatikan Ying yang merasa salah tingkah.

"Kau kenapa?"

Ying tersentak. Skak mat. Mengapa Fang menyadari apa yang dia perbuat?

"Em.. Aku... A-Aku gak kenapa-napa kok! Hehe..." Cengirang khas Ying pun kembali muncul wajahnya. Sengaja agar tidak terlalu canggung.

"Eh? Wajahmu merah Ying!" Seru Gopal sambil menunjuk Pipi Ying yang sudah seperti kepiting yang direbus.

Ying semakin salah tingkah, kini dirinyalah yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Yaya merasa ada yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Ying.

"Pa-Panas! Iya! Panas! Oohh... Panas banget ya!"

Seisi ruangan semakin terdiam dan memandang Ying dengan wajah 'malas'.

"Eh! Ayo! Ayo! Kita lanjutin rapatnya! Ayo Grace, kamu duduk disini! Ayo! Ayo!" Seru Ying mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan rapat mereka bersama dengan satu anggota baru.

.

.

.

"Yaya."

"Ya?"

"Perasaan AC-nya udah aku setel dingin loh. Kok Ying kepanasan ya?"

"..."

...

Pukul 10.00,

Para Detektif keluar dari ruangan Boboiboy. Rapat telah selesai, rencana mereka pun sudah disusun dengan cermat. Semoga rencana yang telah mereka susun dapat berjalan dengan lacar sesuai harapan.

"Baiklah, jam 10.45 nanti kita berkumpul di Cafe tempat biasa ya. Kita bergerak sesuai rencana, paham?" Ujar Yaya kembali mengingatkan rencana mereka. Ia hanya berjaga-jaga agar mereka tak lupa (terutama untuk Boboiboy).

"Baiklah!"

Mereka pun bubar dari ruangan Boboiboy. Namun Ying dan Fang masih bertahan ditempat.

Fang yang merasa tidak ada urusan lagi di tempat Boboiboy pun mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Em... Fang!"

Fang menghela nafas, sudah berapakali langkahnya dipotong? Dengan malas, Fang pun kembali menghadap gadis keturunan China itu.

"Ada apa, Ying?"

Ying menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Emm... Aku ingin bilang..."

Alis Fang terangkat. Ditatapnya Ying penasaran. Sebenarnya Fang juga merasa deg-degan. Jangan-jangan... Ying ingin bilang kalau dia suka sama Fang.

 _'Ah! Apa-apaan sih pikiranku ini? Gak mungkin Ying akan bilang seperti itu,'_ Batin Fang berdebat sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau mengagumkan."

Fang nyaris terjun dari lantai 7 mendengarnya. Ia terkejut mendengar pujian yang jarang (tidak pernah) dilontarkan oleh Ying.

"A-Apa?" Bingung Fang sambil menatap Ying aneh.

Ying tersenyum sipu, "Ya, menurutku kau itu mengagumkan. Kau mengambil keputusan yang sangat bijak tadi. Aku kagum padamu."

 _'Ah... Ternyata karena itu.'_

Fang berusaha menahan wajahnya agar tidak merona karena tersipu malu. Ia tak mau image coolnya hancur karena hal sepele ini.

"Oh, itu. Hm, aku juga kaget aku bisa bilang seperti itu," Jelas Fang sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya masuk kedalam keheningan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin membuka topik pembicaraan. Mungkin karena gengsi.

Ying mulai merasakan atmosfer panas disekitarnya.

 _'Ugh, aneh. Perasaan Kantor ini sudah dipasang AC, kok masih panas sih?'_ Rutuk Ying dalam hatinya.

Fang sepertinya menyadari perubahan wajah Ying yang menjadi merah. Ditempelkannya dahinya dan juga dahi Ying.

Mata Ying terbelalak terkejut melihat wajah Fang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Apa mungkin ini cinta?

"Kau demam ya? Wajahmu merah," Komentar Fang tanpa adanya rasa bersalah telah melakukan hal itu. Mungkin dia sedang mencari kesempatan.

Ying menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah Fang. Ia tak mau membuat Fang tahu apa yang dia rasakan, takutnya Fang berpikir macam-macam.

"Em... E-Enggak kok! Aku baik! Yasudah, aku ke Cafe duluan ya. Nanti ketemu disana," ujar Ying mengalihkan topik.

Didalam hati, Fang mendesah kecewa. Padahal ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya tadi. Namun... Ah sudahlah.

"Sampai jumpa, Fang."

Ying pun berjalan meninggalkan Fang sendirian. Fang tersenyum kecil menatap kepergian gadis yang ia sukai itu.

"Em... Ying?"

Langkah Ying terhenti mendengar Fang memanggilnya, "Ya?"

"Disitu'kan jalan buntu."

Ying merutuki kecorobohannya ini. Bisa-bisa Fang semakin curiga dengan tingkah anehnya.

"Oh? Eh! Salah jalan! Hehe..."

Ying pun berbalik dan mengambil jalan yang benar sambil melambai kecil kearah Fang.

Fang menggeleng melihat tingkah gadis keturunan China tersebut.

 _'Kau membuatku semakin cinta padamu, Ying.'_

Di Ruang UKS,

"Aduh! Aduh! Sakit!"

Gopal memegangi benjolan dikepalanya ketika rasa perih menghampiri saat Suzy menempelkan obat kepadanya.

Suzy menghela nafas. Kalau begini sih, pekerjaannya tak akan pernah selesai.

"Gopal, tahan sedikit dong! Masa begini aja mau teriak-teriak?" Sindir Suzy sambil kembali menempelkan obat ke benjolan Gopal.

Gopal menjauhkan kepalanya dari Obat tersebut, "Ish! Kau ini, Suzy! Bukannya belain, malah disalahin! Hmp!"

Suzy menatap Gopal yang sedang 'ngambek' dengan malas, _'Gimana mau belain? Orang sendiri yang salah. Ada-ada saja.'_

"Iya! Iya! Sekarang mana kepalanya, biar aku obati."

Terpaksa Suzy harus berbohong membela Gopal, pasalnya kalau benjolan itu tak segera diobati bisa bahaya.

Gopal tersenyum, "Tapi pelan-pelan."

Suzy mengangguk lalu dengan pelan mengolesi obat ke benjolannya Gopal. Gopal berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa perihnya. Demi sembuh!

Setelah diolesi obat, Suzy pun menempelkan plester untuk menutup benjolan Gopal.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Usahakan luka itu jangan terkena air ya saat kau mandi. Supaya cepat mengering," Tegur Suzy sambil membereskan peralatan medisnya.

Gopal tersenyum lalu mengacungkan jempolnya, "Ok, Bos! Kau itu memang hebat Suzy! Bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit!"

"Tidak semua penyakit bisa kusembuhkan, Gopal," Koreksi Suzy jengah.

"Oh. Tapi kamu bisa sembuhin penyakit ini gak?"

"Penyakit apa?"

"Penyakit jatuh cinta kepadamu!"

BLETAK!

"Aduh! Sakit! Nambah deh benjolan aku!" Seru Gopal tak terima saat Suzy menjitak kepalanya. Ini sih malah bikin makin banyak benjolannya.

"Biarin! Gombal!"

Suzy tak merasa bersalah telah membuat benjolan Gopal bertambah. Karena memang, Gopal yang salah.

...

Para Detektif kini berpencar menjadi 2 kelompok, agar masalah menjadi lebih cepat selesai tentunya. Yaya, BoBoiBoy, dan juga Grace menyelidiki Rumah Grace. Sedangkan Ying, Fang, dan Gopal menyelidiki Kantor tempat Kakek Grace bekerja.

Di Rumah Grace,

Yaya dan juga BoBoiBoy menyelidiki kamar Kakek Grace yang terlihat rapid an juga sedikit lusuh, mungkin karena jarang dibersihkan. Menurut keterangan Grace, kakeknya jarang berada dirumah. Jadi tak ada yang membersihkannya.

"Hmm… Aku tak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan disini. Bagaimana denganmu, Yaya?"

Yaya menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku juga tidak menemukan apapun dirumah ini."

Grace menghela nafas kecewa. Ia semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Kakeknya yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Berbagai pikiran negative mulai menjalari otaknya, membuat hatinya makin gelisah tak karuan.

Menyadari Grace mulai kembali gelisah, Yaya pun berusaha menenangkan Grace agak tak terlalu panic.

"Grace, kau jangan khawatir ya? Kita pasti akan mencari kakekmu sampai dapat kok! Kita harap saja Ying, Fang dan juga Gopal menemukan sesuatu yang penting di Kantor kakekmu," Ujar Yaya sambil mengelus punggung pemuda yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu.

Boboiboy berpikir sesaat, rasanya tak mungkin jika tidak ada satupun barang bukti dirumah Grace. Atau mungkin ada beberapa tempat yang sempat mereka lupakan?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Emm… Grace? Apa Kakekmu pernah bercerita tentang teman baiknya di Kantor?" Tanya Boboiboy serius.

Grace mencoba mengingat siapa teman baiknya Kakek. Yaya memandang Boboiboy dengan tatapan menyelidik, kelihatannya ia tak mengerti mengapa BoBoiBoy bertanya demikian.

Boboiboy diam saja saat Yaya menatapnya seperti itu, seolah ia memiliki pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" Grace akhirnya ingat siapa teman baik Kakeknya.

"Kata Kakek, ia memiliki satu teman baik dikantornya. Namanya _**Paman Mat (1)**_. Kata Kakek, Paman Mat itu baik sekali terhadapnya. Tapi belakangan ini… kelihatannya keduanya sudah jarang bersama," Jelas Grace.

BoBoiBoy mengnyerit penuh keheranan, "Maksudnya jarang bersama?"

"Biasanya keduanya akan pulang bersama, tapi dua minggu kebelakangan ini, keduanya pulang sendiri dan tak saling menyapa."

Yaya kini mengerti maksud Boboiboy bertanya demikian.

"Oh! Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita langsung ke kantor Kakek Grace aja! Sekalian introgasi Paman Mat!" Usul Yaya.

Boboiboy dan Grace mengangguk. Ketiganya pun langsung bergerak menuju Kantor Kakek Grace.

Dikantor Kakek Grace,

"Permisi."

Ying, Gopal, dan Fang menghampiri petugas resepsionis di Kantor Kakek Grace. Petugas Resepsionis menyambut mereka dengan senang hati.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya sopan.

Gopal pun menunjukkan Lencana Detektif mereka, "Kami dari Detektif Pulau Rintis, ingin mencari tahu tentang menghilangnya Kakek Grace. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kami tanya, jadi apakah bisa minta waktunya sebentar?"

"Maaf, Kak. Tapi saya sedang sibuk, jadi saya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian," Tolak Resepsionis tersebut halus.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan kami bertemu dengan pimpinan kalian, bisa?" Timpal Fang tak menyerah.

Petugas Resepsionis itu pun mengangguk lalu menelpon pimpinannya.

"Halo, Pak. Dibawah ada 3 orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Bapak. Mereka dari Detektif Pulau Rintis ingin bertanya soal menghilangnya Kakek Grace."

Ketiga Detektif pun menunggu sambil menyimak pembicaraan sang resepsionis dengan Bosnya, karena ada kemungkinan mereka pelakunya.

"Baik, Pak."

Resepsionis itu menutup teleponnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Ying tak sabaran.

"Oh, Silahkan Dek. Tn. Bos ada dilantai 10 kantor ini. Nanti di penghujung ruangan, kalian akan bertemu dengan Ruangan besar. Nah, disitulah Ruangan Tn. Bos," Jelas Resepsionis sambil menunjukkan jalan yang harus mereka tempuh.

Ying mengangguk mengerti, "Terima kasih ya."

Mereka bertiga pun langsung menuju ruangan Bos Kakek Grace.

SKIP TIME…

Kelima detektif dan juga Grace pun berkumpul di Café. Mereka akan berunding tentang hasil penyelidikan mereka tadi.

"Nah, jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Yaya, penasaran dengan hasil penyelidikan kelompok Ying. Fang, Ying, dan Gopal saling memandang satu sama lain dan menghela nafas kecewa bersamaan.

Menyadari tingkah mereka yang menjadi aneh membuat Boboiboy semakin penasaran, "Kalian kenapa? Kok lesu banget?"

Ying menyeruput Bubble tea sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan penuh penasaran Boboiboy, "Well, sebenarnya, kita dapat informasi sih. Tapi…"

"Informasi ini gak bakal bantu kita untuk menemukan Kakek Grace," Sambung Gopal.

Grace menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Memangnya kalian dapat informasi apa?"

Gopal mengeluh kecil, namun dia tetap akan menceritakan apa yang mereka dapatkan.

"Jadi…"

Flash Back On…

"Saya tidak tahu apa-apa soal menghilangnya Kakek Grace."

Jawaban dingin nan singkat dari Bos Pimpinan Kakek Grace membuat tanda tanya tersendiri bagi para detektif.

Bagi Fang, ini sama sekali gak logic. Gak mungkin bukan Bos ini tak tahu apapun soal Kakek Grace yang merupakan karyawannya sendiri?

"Anda jangan berbohong, Pak. Bapak tahu'kan apa yang akan Bapak dapat jika Bapak berbohong kepada kami?" Ancam Ying halus.

Bos Kakek Grace memandang para detektif kesal, "Hei! Kalian sudah mengganggu waktu kerjaku , kau tahu? Dan sekarang… kau mengancamku?!"

Gopal nyaris saja meloncat karena ketakutan melihat ekspresi Bos Kakek Grace yang begitu menyeramkan. Dengan penuh usaha, ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri karena sangat ketakutan.

"Emm… Bukan begitu Pak, kami…"

"Sudah! Sudah! Pergi kalian dari kantorku!"

"GYAA!" Gopal berlari terjerit-jerit bagai kesetanan dari ruangan Bos Kakek Grace yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan itu.

Ying dan Fang menatap kepergian Gopal dengan malas.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Pak."

Flash Back Off…

"… jadi begitu ceritanya," Jelas Gopal panjang lebar.

Yaya menggeleng mendengar sifat Gopal yang sejak dulu menjadi penakut. Ia baru teringat perkataan Ying, "Eh? Terus informasinya apa?"

Ying memutar bola matanya, "Informasi bahwa Kakek Grace gak bakalan betah kerja di Kantor dengan Bos yang seperti itu."

Krik… Krik…

GUBRAK…

Semuanya sweetdrop kecuali Ying, Fang, dan Gopal.

"Haduh… Itu yang kau sebut informasi?" Heran BoBoiBoy sambil membetulkan posisi topinya.

"'Kan aku udah bilang, ini bukan Informasi yang penting," Sahut Fang malas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" Balik tanya Ying.

Yaya menghela nafas pasrah, "Sama dengan kalian. Gak ada informasi yang penting."

Grace mendesah, "Ah.. jadi bagaimana dengan Kakekku sekarang?"

Semuanya terdiam.

Tak ada lagi informasi yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk menemukan posisi Kakek Grace. Kini mereka seperti sudah tersesat dihutan dan tak tahu jalan pulang. Tak ada harapan lagi selain berdoa kepada Tuhan, berharap ada petunjuk yang bisa mereka gunakan.

.

.

.

.

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Handphone Grace bergetar secara tiba-tiba, berarti ada telepon masuk. Segera, Grace pun meronggoh sakunya dan mengambil Hanphonenya.

"Siapa Grace?" Tanya Fang.

Grace memandang Fang sejenak lalu menggeleng, "Aku tak kenal nomor ini."

Mereka dapat melihat ada trauma di wajah Grace. Ia takut penelpon ini adalah Terror waktu itu.

"Angkat saja, Grace. Kalau itu memang dia, kita langsung lacak keberadaan nomor itu," Saran Yaya. Grace mengangguk lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut. Sebelumnya, ia speaker terlebih dahulu Handphonenya.

"Ha-Halo?"

"Halo Grace? Tolong Kakek nak!"

Mata Grace membulat sempurna ketika ia mendengar suara yang sangat amat ia kenali. Itu adalah suara yang membuat ia resah, dan juga suara yang sangat ama ia sayangi.

"KAKEK!"

Para Detektif terkejut mendengar si penelpon adalah Kakek Grace. Akhirnya Tuhan memberikan petunjuk agar bisa melacak keberadaan Kakek Grace.

"Halo? Halo? Kakek ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Grace panic.

"Kakek ada di jalan raya dekat pelabuhan, nak! Kakek dikejar-kejar oleh sosok aneh! Tolong nak!"

Boboiboy berpikir sejenak, "Jalan raya dekat pelabuhan? Oh! Aku tahu itu dimana!"

Para Detektif pun mengangguk dan bersiap menuju kesana.

"Kek, Kakek tunggu disana ya, Grace akan jemput kakek."

"Tolong cepat- GYAA!"

Jantung Grace nyaris copot dari tempatnya mendengar suara teriakan Kakeknya, nampaknya ada yang telah memukul Kakeknya.

"HALO? KAKEK! KAKEK!"

Tutt… Tutt… Tutt…

Yaya shok berat mendengar masalah semakin rumit. Mereka harus bertindak cepat.

"AYO CEPAT KESANA!"

 **To Be Continue** **…**

 **Yap, rencananya sih pengen jadiin ini penghabisan dari kasus Rampaging Snow, cuman melihat words yang sangat panjang ini, aku bagi jadi 2 Chapter aja. Maaf jadi makin panjang** **…** **Mianhae** **…**

 **(1) Paman Mat: Bagi yang udah nonton BoBoiBoy: The Movie pasti gak asing ama nama ini. Dia itu si Penjual Burgeriak di BoBoiBoy series. Nah, inget kan? Di Boboiboy The Movie, dikasih tahu namanya Mat. So, aku iseng-iseng masukin**

 **Nah, untuk Chapter depan, bakalan penyelesaian plus masuk ke kasus baru, yaitu Kasus Ice Flower Girl (Maaf lama menunggu ya)**

 **Aku Ucapin makasih buat Rampaging Snow yang udah ngusul kasus ini, meski di Chapter depan penyelesaiannya bakalan absurd banget.**

 **And** **…** **Happy 200+ Reviewers! Kamsahamnida! Arigatou Gozaimaz! Aku gak bisa ngomong apa-apa pas liat review udah nyampai 200 aja.**

 **Makasih buat semua pembaca setia yang telah membaca Fanfic absurd bin gaje ini ya! Really-Really Thanks for You!**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Guest: Oke! Thanks For Review!**

 **EruCute03: Makasih ya, aku juga greget sama kamu kok** **…** **hehehe** **…** **Okay, Thanks For Review!**

 **Rampaging Snow: Gak apa! Nyumbang yang banyak juga gak apa, asal nyumbangnya itu ikhlas ^^ Okay, Semangat juga ya! Thanks For Review!**

 **: Makasih ^^ Salam kenal juga! Amin** **…** **semoga kita bisa berteman ya! Okay, Thanks For Review!**

 **Fancy Candy: Ini udah lanjut, Thanks For Review!**

 **Vannila Blue 12: Makasih loh ^^ Berkat doamu aku sembuh seketika, hehehe** **…** **Thanks For Review!**

 **Michelle: Hore! *tebarbunga* Enggak, mereka itu cuman teman baik.** **'** **Kan Yaya udah milik si Topi Dino. Hehehe** **…** **Tamat? Masih agak (Banyak) lama. Soalnya, setelah semua usulan kasus selesai, aku akan langsung ke penyelesaian Fanfic. Thanks For Review!**

 **Meltavi: Nah, orang misterius itu ada kaitannya loh dengan Kakek Grace. Wkwk** **…** **Okay, Thanks For Review!**

 **Syak30Dec: Fighting! Setuju! Ya, makasih doanya! Gakpapa kok kalau pake Syak30Dec! Hehehe** **…** **Thanks For Review!**

 **Blackcorrals: Alhambulilah** **…** **Okay, aku tunggu PM dari kamu** **…** **Semangat juga ya, Corra! Fighting! Thanks For Review!**

 **Furene Misty: Gak papa** **…** **Kurang lebih Chapter 23. Tapi gak yakin pasti. Gak, dalam bentuk manusia. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, kalau gak gitu kasusnya gak bakal selesai. Thanks For Review!**

 **Airyn yyin: Yeay! Semangat juga! Thanks For Review!**

 **Love UchiHaruno: Ohayoo! Harap aja, jadi Dorky Couple! Wkwk** **…** **Gak masalah, I know real life** **…** **Thanks For Review!**

 **Hikaru Q.A: Tunggu aja, soalnya masih agak lama (banget). Thanks For Review!**

 **Llilara: Yeay! Semangat juga ya! Thanks For Review!**

 **Yap! Itu dia balasannya!**

Dan… ada kabar buruk yang harus aku sampaikan kekalian.

Jadi singkat cerita, kehidupan persekolahan'kan udah mulai kembali. Akupun harus kembali kuliah. Dan juga melanjutkan kehidupan di real life. Dan aku yakin kalian juga gitu ^^

Baru pertama kali masuk aja, PR + Tugas udah numpuk berjibun. Nyaris aku gak sempet update minggu ini. Ini aja aku Updatenya nyicil lewat HP. Tetapi untuk kedepannya, aku gak bisa jamin bakalan bisa update tiap minggu lagi.

Memang, bakalan aku usahain buat lanjut tiap minggu, tapi aku gak bisa janji lagi. Doain aja sang Dosen mau berbaik hati agar tak memberikan Tugas yang berlimpah.

 **QUIZ: Menurut kalian, Kasus Grace kali ini bakalan Happy/Sad Ending? Berikan Alasannya!**

 **Alright! Makasih yang udah baca Fanfic Absurd bin Gaje ini ya! Please Review, Favs, and Follow my Story! Don** **'** **t Be a Silent Readers kalau gak mau dosa!**

 **Good Detective? Fighting!**

 **Salam beserta pelukan hangat,**

 **Delia Angela**


	20. Grace Problem's (Final) And New Problem

"HALO? KAKEK! KAKEK!"

Tutt… Tutt… Tutt…

Yaya shok berat mendengar masalah semakin rumit. Mereka harus bertindak cepat.

"AYO CEPAT KESANA!"

Para Detektif bergegas menuju ke mobil dan berangkat ke Pelabuhan Pulau Rintis yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

Boboiboy pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menancap gas menuju tempat tujuan dengan segera.

Panik. Khawatir. Gelisah.

Semua rasa itu bercampur menjadi satu di hati Grace. Ia sama sekali tak bisa tenang. Teriakan Kakeknya tadi benar-benar membuat dia jantungan.

Rasanya ingin pingsan. Kekhawatiran dihatinya tak dapat ia kontrol. Pikiran negatif kini menguasai kepalanya.

"Oh Tuhan... Lindungilah Kakekku!" Gumam Grace berkali-kali. Ying mengelus pundak Grace, berusaha membuat pemuda tersebut tenang. Fang menatap tajam keduanya dari belakang. Namun... Ia harus tepis emosinya, mengingat Grace adalah korban kasus ini.

"Seberapa jauh jarak menuju Pelabuhan? Boboiboy?" Tanya Yaya tak sabaran.

Boboiboy menghela nafas, "Tak begitu jauh, namun terkadang jalan menuju pelabuhan sering macet. Aku takut kita terjebak macet nantinya."

Yaya mendesah kecewa. Ia sama sekali tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka telat bertemu dengan Kakek Grace.

Diliriknya Grace yang serasa ingin menangis, namun dia tahan. Hati Yaya seakan teriris melihat pemuda yang tak bersalah itu terkena kasus ini. Kasus yang berdalang karena para Detektif.

Tentu saja, jika mereka gagal menyelamatkan Kakek Grace, ia akan sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Tenang, Grace! Kakekmu pasti akan selamat! Kita harus percaya!" Seru Yaya meyakinkan Grace.

Grace mendongak sedikit. Perlahan kepalanya mengangguk. Yaya tersenyum sedih.

 _'Ya, Tuhan. Sebenarnya siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?'_

 _ **Good Detective**_

 _ **Disclamer: BoBoiBoy**_ __ _ **Animonsta Studio**_

 _ **Good Detective**_ __ _ **Delia Angela**_

 _ **Genre: Mystery and Tragedy (+Romance and Friendship)**_

 _ **Rating: Teen (13+)**_

 _ **Kasus by: Ice Flower Girl**_

 _ **OC: Stephanie Hwang (SNSD) & Kim Taeyeon (SNSD)**_

 _ **Pair: BoYa! FaYi! GoSu!**_

 _ **WARNING! Out Of Character! Other Cast! Typo(s)! GaJe! Fast Alur! Friendship Day!**_

 _ **Catatan: Cerita ini murni IMAJINASI sang Author! Tak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun! Adanya kesamaan cerita, nama, dan tempat merupakan ketidaksengajaan!**_

 **Chapter 20: Grace's Problem Final and New Problem**

.

.

.

 **TIN... TIN...**

Boboiboy tak henti-hentinya menekan klakson mobilnya. Benar saja, kini mereka terjebak macet. Sudah 10 menit, mobil mereka tak bergerak sama sekali.

Ying mengeluh kesal, "Berapa lama kemacetan ini akan berlangsung?"

Boboiboy mendengus, "Kurasa sekitar 2 jam."

Mata Ying terbelalak, "Dua Jam?! Gila!"

Grace mendesah panik. Semakin lama, dirinya semakin gelisah akan kakeknya.

"Emm... Tak bisakah kita lewat jalan lain?" Usul Grace.

Fang memutar kedua bola matanya, "Percuma, Grace. Kita sudah terjebak macet. Kalaupun kita memutar arah, itu akan jauh lebih lama."

Mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tak ada jalan lain selain menyelusuri kemacetan ini.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide melintas dikepala Gopal.

"Ha! Aku tahu! Yaya, Ying, Fang, Grace, kalian pergilah cari Kakek Grace. Biar aku dan Boboiboy yang menghadapi macet ini."

"Ide yang bagus, Gopal! Ayo, Guys! Kita bergerak!"

Yaya, Ying, Fang, dan juga Grace turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju Pelabuhan Pulau Rintis. Meskipun agak jauh, mereka harus menuju kesana secepatnya sebelum hal yang buruk terjadi.

...

 _ **"Ke..napa?"**_

 _ **"To-Tolong! Jangan!"**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau harus mencintai orang yang ku cintai? KENAPA?!"**_

 _ **"A..aku tidak tahu kalau kau mencintainya!"**_

 _ **"Pengkhianat!"**_

 _ **DUGH!**_

 _ **"A-Apa yang kulakukan?"**_

.

.

.

Boboiboy dan Gopal menggerutu kesal. Dari tadi, mereka hanya bergerak sekitar 1 cm dari tempat. Mobil mereka sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Kalau begini terus, kita bisa mati di jalan," gurau Gopal, membuat suasana menjadi agak cerah. Boboiboy tertawa renyah.

"Terbaik!"

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

Gopal melirik Boboiboy. Lelaki yang telah membuat sahabat kecilnya jatuh cinta. Ah... Bukan, tetapi orang yang ia sukai jatuh cinta. Ia menjadi teringat kembali dengan kejadian dia dan Yaya di UKS.

Entah mengapa Gopal sama sekali tak dapat melupakan perasaannya kepada Yaya. Padahal... Didepan matanya ada Suzy. Perempuan yang sempurna untuk menggantikan posisi Yaya. Meski Gopal belum terlalu yakin.

Gopal merasa agak bingung, mengapa Yaya dan Ying bisa suka dengan Boboiboy? Apa yang istimewanya pemuda ini?

Tampan? Oh, Gopal jauh lebih merasa dia tampan (ngawur). Pandai? Seingat Gopal Boboiboy tidak terlalu pandai.

Gopal menghela nafas. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa, Gopal?"

Gopal tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Boboiboy. Kelihatannya dia sadar dengan tingkah aneh Gopal.

"Oh! Em... Tidak, aku hanya...," Gopal terhenti sesaat. Ia merenung.

Sebelah alis Boboiboy naik karena penasaran. Tak biasanya Gopal menjadi diam seperti ini.

"...bingung."

Boboiboy tertawa kecil, "bingung? Bingung kenapa Gopal? Ada yang salah?"

Gopal menatap dalam Boboiboy. Ia harus bertanya apa rahasia Boboiboy selama ini.

"Kok bisa ya, Yaya dan Ying suka padamu?"

Jiwa Boboiboy serasa digelitik. Ia kembali tertawa dan menatap Gopal aneh, "oh ayolah Gopal! Aku dan Yaya memang saling mencintai, tetapi kalau Ying...itu sudah dilupakan."

"Bukan...maksudku adalah, apa yang membuat mereka suka padamu?"

Boboiboy mengnyerit, "mana aku tahu Gopal. Kau tanyakan saja ke mereka."

 _'Iya juga ya? Hah... Aku memang aneh,'_ Gopal mengeluh kecil.

Boboiboy menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah Gopal.

 **DRTT... DRTT...**

Ponsel Boboiboy bergetar. Boboiboy mengangkat ponselnya, menjawab panggilan masuk dari Tn. Aba.

"Ya, Tn. Aba?"

Gopal menyimak pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba mata Boboiboy terbelalak, seperti terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tn. Aba.

"A-Apa?!"

Hati Gopal menjadi penasaran melihat ekspresi Boboiboy yang shok itu.

"Baiklah. Kami segera kesana."

"Ada apa Boboiboy?"

"Kita kembali ke markas. Ada masalah baru."

Gopal ikut terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa?!"

...

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Para Detektif dan juga Grace terkejut melihat keadaan telepon umum didekat jalan raya, tempat Kakek Grace memberi tahu keberadaannya, rusak dan hancur parah.

Gagang telepon putus, kaca pelindung pecah, bekas pukulan terbentu di telepon umum itu. Bercak darah juga terdapat dimana-mana.

Badan Grace melemas seketika, "Oh Tuhan..."

Fang menompang badan Grace yang nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia berusaha menenangkan dia supaya tak terlalu berpikir negatif, "tenang, Grace. Kau jangan buruk sangka dulu."

Grace mendesah, "oh tuhan... Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Kak Fang."

Ying mendecak. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ia geram. Sangat geram dengan sang pelaku. Ia sama sekali tak sangka, betapa kejam pelaku itu.

"Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengan si pelaku itu! Akan aku hajar dia!" Seru Ying kesal.

Yaya mengangguk setuju, "ini sudah benar-benar kelewatan!"

Grace menghela nafas pasrah. Ia benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya untuk mencari sang kakek.

"Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa kak. Aku pasrah."

Fang menatap Grace tajam, "kau tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja! Kau harus tetap optimis kalau Kakekmu itu selamat!"

Mendengar gertakan Fang, Grace menjadi marah. Ia bangkit dan mencengkram kerah baju Fang.

"Kak Fang tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan! Apa Kak Fang tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika mendengar kakekku menghilang?! Diculik! Itu semua karena siapa? Karena kalian!"

Semuanya terkejut mendengar seruan Grace yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Kakekku diculik karena pelakunya dendam dengan kalian! Gara-gara kalian, Kakekku yang jadi korban, brengsek! Dan sekarang, kau menyuruhku optimis dengan hal yang sudah jelas kenyataannya? Hah?!"

Ying naik pitam. Dengan geram, dilepaskannya genggaman Grace terhadap Fang.

 **PLAK!**

Mata Fang dan Yaya terbelalak kaget melihat respon Ying. Grace memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan menatap Ying tak percaya. Gadis periang itu kini berubah menjadi gadis pemarah.

"Jaga perkataanmu! Kau pikir hanya kau yang menjadi korban? Iya?! Mikir dong! Kau lihat kami! Kami juga menjadi korban dari kegelisahanmu! Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tetapi apa responmu?! Ini?! Kami tak pernah tahu kalau ada yang dendam kepada kami! Ini semua murni kecelakaan!" Histeris Ying.

Fang memeluk Ying untuk menenangkannya. Gadis itu menahan amarahnya terhadap Grace. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka sifat Grace yang begitu pemarah.

"Tenang, Ying. Kau jangan emosi dulu," ujar Yaya sambil mengelus punggung Ying.

Grace terdiam tak menjawab. Ia tahu ini semua salahnya. Tak seharusnya ia menyalahkan para detektif yang sudah baik hati membantunya.

"Baik! Tenang! Begini saja, kita cari Kakek Grace disekitar sini. Siapa tahu dia tak jauh?" Usul Fang. Yaya dan Ying saling berpandang sesaat, pada akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Mereka pun melanjutkan mencari, kecuali Grace. Ia tetap diam ditempat. Ia masih agak kesal dengan ketiga detektif itu.

Langkah Yaya terhenti ketika menyadari Grace tak bersama mereka. Ia menoleh kearah Grace sesaat.

Merasa ditatap oleh Yaya, Grace memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menatap gadis tersebut.

Yaya tersenyum kecil.

"Grace!"

Grace tersentak mendengar teriakan Yaya dari kejauhan. Ia masih tidak ingin menoleh sama sekali.

"Aku janji! Aku pasti akan menemukan Kakekmu dan juga pelakunya! Aku bersumpah!"

Usai berteriak, Yaya pun menyusul Ying dan Fang. Badan Grace mendadak kaku, ia tak habis pikir mendengar sumpah Yaya barusan.

Ia berbalik menghadap para detektif. Mereka sudah menghilang.

"Aku tak percaya ia akan bersumpah seperti itu..."

...

"Jadi... Ini kasus pembunuhan, Tn. Aba?"

Tn. Aba mengangguk membenarkan, "iya, menurut laporan dari polisi, kejadian pembunuhan ini kemarin."

Gopal menghela nafas, "padahal kasus Grace saja kita belum selesai."

Boboiboy tersenyum kaku, "kau benar."

Tn. Aba tertawa kecil melihat respon mereka.

"Itu'kan sudah menjadi kewajiban kalian sebagai Detektif. Jangan mengeluh, paham?" Tegur Tn. Aba.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil, "tak lah, Tn. Aba. Kami hanya bercanda. Siap! Kami akan segera selidiki kasus ini! Ayo, Gopal!" Seru Boboiboy semangat. Gopal mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan Tn. Aba dengan semangat.

"Apa kita harus memberitahu Yaya dan Ying?"

Gopal berpikir sesaat. Jika mereka memberitahu Yaya dan Ying, justru keduanya akan semakin pusing menghadapi kedua kasus dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Em... Sebaiknya jangan deh. Aku khawatir mereka akan semakin pusing. Kita selidik saja sendiri kasus ini. Bagaimana?"

Keduanya sepakat. Ini yang terbaik. Untuk mereka semua.

 **Drrtt... Drrtt...**

Ponsel Gopal bergetar. Ada pesan masuk ke inboxnya. "Sebentar ya."

Boboiboy terdiam memperhatikan Gopal. Gopal pun mengecek pesan tersebut.

"Astaga!"

Boboiboy terheran-heran. Gopal terkejut ketika membaca pesan dihpnya.

"Kenapa?" Boboiboy semakin menjadi penasaran. Gopal menatap Boboiboy horror. Dengan gugup, ia menunjukkan isi pesan yang entah dari siapa.

 _ **'BERSIAPLAH PARA DETEKTIF! ANGGOTA KALIAN AKAN BERKURANG TIGA!'**_

Mata Boboiboy telah membulat sempurna. Ia sama sekali tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Apa ini serius? Atau justru tipuan belaka?" Bingung Gopal yang tak kalah shoknya dengan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menjadi serius, "ini tak bisa dianggap bercanda lagi, Gopal. Kita harus susul mereka dulu. Aku takut mereka kenapa-napa!"

Gopal mengnyerit, "Bagaimana caranya? Kau lupa kalau ada kemacetan disana? Kita nyampe kesini aja 1 jam."

 _'Benar juga,'_ batin Boboiboy.

Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali pasrah dan berdoa. Semoga saja mereka tak kenapa-kenapa.

"Ayolah, Boboiboy. Kita harus tetap optimis, oke?" Gopal mencoba menghibur Boboiboy agar tidak terlalu khawatir.

Boboiboy mengangguk. Keduanya pun pergi menuju tempat kasus berikutnya.

Mereka harus yakin dan percaya satu sama lain. Itu merupakan kunci kebersamaan mereka. Disaat kepercayaan itu runtuh, tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Grace terdiam sendirian di Jalan Raya dekat Pelabuhan Pulau Rintis. Ia masih merasa tak enak dengan para Detektif.

"Aku tak peduli. Mereka yang salah, jadi apa aku yang harus minta maaf?"

Tiba-tiba, ia jadi teringat sebuah memori.

" _ **Grace, kau jangan khawatir ya? Kita pasti akan mencari kakekmu sampai dapat kok! Kita harap saja Ying, Fang dan juga Gopal menemukan sesuatu yang penting di Kantor kakekmu,**_ _ **"**_

Grace tertegun. Hatinya merasa aneh.

 _ **"Tenang, Grace! Kakekmu pasti akan selamat! Kita harus percaya!"**_

Ia sadar sekarang. Para Detektif sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menemukan kakeknya, tapi ia justru menyalahkan mereka dalam kasus ini.

"Aku... merasa gak enak."

Hatinya berubah teduh. Ia bangkit dari emosinya dan berlari mengejar para Detektif. Ia tak mau menjadi egois.

 _'Aku harus minta maaf dengan perbuatanku tadi.'_

...

Para Detektif akhirnya sampai diujung jalan raya, namun mereka sampai saat ini belum bertemu dengan Kakek Grace.

"Hh..hah... Bagaimana sekarang? Kita masih belum bertemu dengan Kakek Grace," Nafas Ying terengah-engah akibat berlari terlalu cepat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Begitupun yang lainnya.

Fang menyapu keringat yang mengucur dikeningnya. Ia menggeleng lemas, tenaganya sudah benar-benar habis karena berlari terlalu cepat.

"Tetapi tunggu dulu..."

Mata kedua insan itu tertuju pada gadis yang menjadi ketua Detektif Pulau Rintis. Yaya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Yaya?" Bingung Ying.

"Kalian tidak kasihan sedikitpun dengan Grace?"

Pertanyaan Yaya membuat keheningan diantara mereka. Tak ada yang berniat membalas pertanyaan Yaya.

Ying memutar manik shappirenya. Terkadang ia heran, mengapa temannya memiliki hati yang begitu baik? Malah terlalu baik sampai tak sadar siapa yang dia bela.

Bukan hal yang buruk, tetapi hal yang sangat menyebalkan. Membuat dirinya ingin membejek-bejek muka Yaya yang 'polos' itu.

"Tolong ya, Yaya. Jangan bahas si Egois itu! Aku udah males ngomongin dia!" Seru Ying tak berniat membahas pemuda yg satu itu.

"Tetapi Ying... Bagaimana pun juga dia itu merupakan korban dari kasus ini'kan?" Balas Yaya membela Grace.

Ying menghela, "oke! Aku akui dia memang korbannya! Tetapi apa mengapa dia justru menyalahkan kita dalam kasus kakeknya?!"

"KARENA PELAKU ITU DENDAM KE KITA!"

Fang terkejut mendengar teriakan Yaya. Ying juga tertegun mendengar pembelaan Yaya yang begitu besar kepada Grace. Bahkan lebih membela Grace dibandingkan Ying, sahabatnya sendiri.

Mulut Yaya mendadak kaku. Ia juga agak kaget mendengar pembelaannya. Namun hatinya melawan untuk tidak berkata. Rasa Iba dan juga bersalah yang begitu besar mengalahkan rasa marah terhadap perkataan Grace tadi.

"Yaya... Teganya kau membela orang yang bahkan tak kau kenal begitu dekat dibanding sahabat kau sendiri," hati Ying serasa diterpa ribuan anak panah.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya, perlahan digenggamnya tangan Ying dan menatap manik biru miliknya.

"A...Aku tak bermaksud membelanya, tetapi itu-"

Belum sempat kata-kata Yaya selesai, Fang segera memotongnya, "Tetapi apa? Kita yang salah? Oh... Sudah kuduga."

Fang mendekat ke dua gadis yang kembali berdebat itu.

"Aku tahu, dalang dari permasalahan ini adalah dendam si pelaku kepada para detektif. Namun dia tak perlu berbicara seperti kepada kita. Masih untung kita bantuin, tapi apa balasannya? Huh..." Fang membenarkan kerahnya yang sempat dicengkram oleh Grace. Nampaknya pemuda ber-ras china itu masih kesal dengn perlakuan Grace terhadapnya.

"Tapi..."

"HEI!"

Suara yang tak asing bagi mereka muncul secara tiba-tiba, membuat perhatian mereka beralih menuju asal suara.

Mata Yaya terbelalak melihat Grace, berlari menuju kearah mereka. Ying menatap tajam pemuda tersebut, sedangkan Fang memalingkan wajahnya dari Grace.

"Grace?"

Ketika Grace sampai didepan mereka, ia langsung memeluk ketiga detektif tersebut. Ketiga Detektif itu luar biasa terkejut

"Aku...hiks...minta maaf! HWUAA..."

Wajah Ying yang awalnya kesal, kini melunak. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Yaya. Kasihan.

"Aku...terlalu takut kehilangan kakekku. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud... HUAAA!"

Yaya tak mampu lagi menahan air mata yang terbendung di manik hazelnya.

"Kami paham kok, Grace. Kami mengerti..."

Banjir air mata (kecuali Fang) menghiasi moment ini. Fang hanya mampu menenangkan Grace agar tak terlalu merasa bersalah. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan kesedihannya kepada mereka.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Grace, aku juga merasa sangat bersalah kok. Maaf sudah menamparmu tadi, aku tak bermaksud begitu," Ujar Ying penuh penyesalan.

Grace menghapus air matanya. Ia mengangguk perlahan. Mereka hendak berpelukan, tetapi...

"Eits! Woi! Woi! Bukan muhrim woi!"

Kecemburuan Fang akhirnya meledak. Ia sudaah tak bisa menahan hatinya yang makin terasa panas melihat kemesraan itu.

Yaya tertawa kecil. Ia paham betul Fang terbakar api cemburu. Namun Ying hanya menganggap itu sebagai nasehat. Toh, dia mana tahu kalau dia cemburu.

"Hehehe... Maaf," Grace terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

"TOLONG!"

Kegembiraan mereka sirna mendengar teriakan seseorang. Grace merasa agak familiar dengan suara itu.

"Kalian dengar? Itu seperti suara orang minta tolong."

Mereka memperjelas pendengaran mereka, memastikan yang tadi bukan imajinasi mereka.

 **DORR!**

Kini suara tembakan peluru membuat mereka semakin terkejut.

Grace shok ketika ia menyadari suara itu adalah suara yang paling ia sayangi.

"I-ITU SUARA KAKEK!"

Ketiga Detektif terbelalak kaget. Tanpa perintah, mereka langsung berlari menuju asal suara.

"Kakek! Bertahanlah! Kumohon!" Grace tak henti-hentinya berteriak, hatinya serasa benar-benar kacau.

Yaya meringis memohon, _'kumohon Tuhan! Engkaulah yang Maha Tahu dan yang Maha Baik! Berilah aku kesempatan untuk tidak mengecewakan Grace! Dia pemuda yang tak bersalah, tolong jangan bawa dia dalam masalah ini.'_

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat sesosok kakek berlari kearah mereka.

Sosok Kakek yang bersimpah darah dan penuh luka...

Kakek yang selama ini mereka cari...

Kakek yang menjadi korban dari permasalahan ini.

"KAKEK!"

Grace langsung berlari menuju Kakeknya. Kakek Grace tersenyum lemah dan menyambut cucu yang paling ia sayang.

"Kakek... Kakek kemana saja? Hiks... Aku..aku HWUAA!" Grace membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan hangat penuh kasih sayang yang sungguh ia rindukan.

"Kakek juga rindu denganmu, nak. Tapi kita harus lari dulu."

Yaya mengnyerit melihat sosok diujung jalan. Berdiri tegar dengan senyuman licik diwajahnya yang tertutup kerudung.

Memori dikepala Yaya berputar. Ia merasa tak asing melihat sosok itu.

 _ **"Ada apa?"**_

 _ **"Enggak, aku ngerasa kayak ada yang memperhatikan kita."**_

 _ **"Serius, Ya! Tadi aku lihat satu sosok dengan kerudung coklat dengan kulit hijau menatap kearahku!"**_

 _ **"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU!"**_

 _ **"JIKA KAU MASIH BERANI IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU, BERSIAP-SIAPLAH UNTUK MATI SEPERTI JEREMY!"**_

 _ **"Tadi, aku ketemu ama sosok yang kita lihat dirumah sakit dan disekolah Jeremy. Dia ngancam aku, katanya kalau sampai aku masih ikut campur dengan urusannya, dia akan membunuhku. Setelah itu, aku merasa dibius lalu pingsan,"**_

Yaya menganga, "Itu'kan..."

"Sosok Misterius!?" Sambung Ying tak kalah kagetnya.

Fang mengnyerit tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka berdua maksud, "hah? Maksudnya?"

Ying menyiapkan peluru dan pistolnya. Bersiap-siap menghadapi si 'sosok misterius' yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini.

'Sosok Misterius' berlari pergi menjauh.

"Hei! Jangan lari! Yaya, kau jaga Grace dan Kakeknya, biar aku dan Fang yang mengejarnya! Ayo Fang!"

Fang mengangguk setuju. Keduanya segera menyusul sosok yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Yaya meronggoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia pun menelpon Suzy untuk menyiapkan perawatan.

"Halo? Suzy! Cepat siapkan perawatan! Ada korban yang terluka disini!"

"Hei tunggu!"

Ying dan Fang berusaha mengejar sosok misterius yang berlari seperti hantu. Kecepatannya tak dapat dihitung.

"Sebenarnya makhluk apa itu? Jelas sekali dia bukan manusia!"

Ying mendecak, "mana aku tahu! Yang jelas, dia ada hubungannya dengan kasus-kasus di Pulau Rintis."

Mereka masuk ke gang kecil. Anehnya, sosok itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Lho? Kemana sosok itu? Aneh..."

Mata Fang membulat sempurna melihat tembok didepannya. Terdapat tulisan yang dibuat dari darah.

"Yi-Ying! Lihat!"

Ying mengnyerit melihat reaksi Fang. Matanya pun ikut memandang tembok dihadapan mereka.

Pistol ditangannya jatuh seketika. Keduanya shok berat melihat tembok besar yang penuh dengan darah.

 _ **'SATU PERSATU DARI KALIAN AKAN AKU MUSNAHKAN!'**_

 **To Be Continue...**

 _ **Readers: (**_ __ _ **_**_ __ _ **"**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Delia: Yah... Aku tahu kok, udah update lama, endingnya absurd lagi... Namanya juga Author, terkadang ide ngalir aja, terkadang kesumbet aja**_ __ _ **(**_ __ _ **_`)**_ __

 _ **Mianhae ya karena Ending dan Updatenya agak lama dan ngaco... Soalnya belakangan ini gak ada waktu buat mikir, minggu ini aja tiap hari ulangan mulu, jadi ya begini deh #curhatdong**_

 _ **Pengen minta maaf banget buat RampagingSnow karena kasusnya agak hancur sama aku (T_T) soalnya idenya agak mampet dan kebanyakan konflik. Really-really mianhaeyo...**_

 _ **Besok aku udah masuk ke kasus Ice Flower Girl. Kalau buat yang hari ini, aku sekedar preview aja. Hehehe...**_

 _ **Dan doain bisa update tiap minggu lagi yah...**_ _ **＼（＾**_ __ _ **＾）／**_

Balasan Review:

A. **syergaansisil** : Makasih pujiannya! Wah... Suka Gempa menderita ya? Kalau aku suka kalau semua Boboiboy menderita #dihajar hehehe, Thanks For Review!

B. **khairani044** : No Problem, aku bisa mengerti apa yang kamu rasain #Baper Thanks For Review!

C. **Airyn yyin** : Yes! Fighting too! Thanks For Review!

D. **Sawsan** : *bacareview* Emm...#krikkrik Yah, aku juga baru sadar kalau Grace itu harus cewe, tetapi telanjur ditulis cowo. Thanks For Review!

E. **khairani 044 (Again)** : Amin.. Semoga bisa Update kilat. Fighting too! Thanks For Review!

F. **Vanilla Blue12** : Memang... Sampai aku bela-belain Update tengah malem kayak gini... Thanks For Review!

G. **EruCute03** : Amin, semoga fanfic ini panjang umur! Wkwk... Thanks For Review!

H. **Guest** : Yap, ini udh. Thanks For Review!

I. **Furena Misty** : Kita lihat jawabannya dibawah ya! Thanks For Review!

J. **Rampaging Snow** : Oke deh! Thanks For Review!

K. **Ililara** : Lihat jawabannya dibawah ya! Thanks For Review!

L. **blackcorrals** : Makasih Doanya ^^! Thanks For Review!

M. **Fancy Candy** : Lihat jawabannya didepan! Thanks For Review!

N. **Syak30Dec** : Mianhae... Soalnya agak sibuk... Thanks For Review!

 _ **Jawaban Quiz: Happy Ending.**_

 _ **Alasan: Lihat Chapter berikutnya...**_

 _ **Pemenang: Syak30Dec, Rampaging Snow, and Sawsan! Selamat ya!**_

 _ **Alright! Terima kasih udah baca fanfic aneh bin Gaje ini! Please Review Favs and Follow ya, karena itu memberikan aku semangat untuk tetap menulis cerita di fanfiction!**_

 _ **Preview Next Problem (future):**_

 **"Aku janji akan mencari tahu sosok itu!"**

 **"Mengapa bisa terjadi hal sekejam ini disekolah?"**

 **"Aku heran... Masa iya dia dibunuh oleh pacarnya?"**

 **"Semua orang patut dicurigai."**

 **"Jalankan rencanamu sesuai rencana Ejojo, soal Detektif, serahkan padaku. Peringatanmu itu membuat mereka penasaran, heh."**

 **"Aku merasa tak bisa mempercayai siapapun."**

 **"Atau mungkin, sahabatnya sendiri?"**

 **"Tak bisakah kau fokus dengan kasus ini?!"**

 **"Sekarang aku minta kau pilih, sahabat atau cinta?"**

 **"JIKA KAU SAHABATKU, SEHARUS KAU PAHAM KONDISIKU!"**

 **"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA PAHAM JIKA AKU MASIH MENCINTAI BOBOIBOY?!"**

 **"Cinta membuatku gila."**

 _ **Unleash Your Imagination and Keep Writing! Annyeong! (^ _ ^)/**_

 _ **Good Detective**_ __ _ **Copyright 2016, Delia Angela.**_


	21. Taeyeon's Problem: The Information

Tiga hari pun telah berlalu. Sampai sekarang, para detektif belum juga menemukan pelaku dari kasus Grace. Meski begitu, penyelidikan akan tetap berlanjut hingga pelaku keji nan misterius itu tertangkap.

Tulisan ditembok gang pelabuhan Pulau Rintis juga membuat trauma tersendiri bagi kelima detektif utama kita. Terutama untuk Ying dan Fang yang menyaksikan sendiri tulisan 'darah' berisi ancaman itu.

Namun, gadis keturunan cina itu mau tak mau tetap meneruskan penyelidikan yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

Kasus baru pun muncul. Kasus kematian Taeyeon yang diduga berlandaskan cinta. Pelaku masih diselidiki lebih lanjut.

Yaya semakin penasaran dengan 'sosok misterius' yang merupakan dalang dari segala kasus-kasus diPulau Rintis. Mendengar pernyataan Ying bahwa 'sosok' itu bukan manusia.

Logika Yaya berputar. Bayangkan saja, jika kau mendengar dia bukan manusia, lantas makhluk apakah itu? Hahaha... Hantu? Non sence. Tidak masuk akal.

Ying sempat merengek untuk menghentikan penyelidikan ini, karena menyadari pelakunya itu bukan 'manusia'. Phobianya terhadap hantu membuat rasa semangat untuk meneliti perlahan sirna.

Yaya hanya mampu menggeleng kepalanya maklum. Toh, dia sendiri juga geli (baca: takut) dengan serangga.

Yang ia takutkan adalah, ancaman 'sosok' itu. Nampak sekali bahwa dia tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Mengerikan sekali jika akan terjadi pembantaian di Kantor Detektif Pulau Rintis.

Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah berharap. Berharap 'sosok' itu menghilang dan tak mengganggu dan mengancam detektif lagi. Berharap para detektif dapat tenang dalam menjalankan pekerjaan mereka tanpa ada halangan sedikit pun.

Yaya menghela nafas pasrah. Kasus baru pun sudah muncul. Ia harus kembali menyiapkan dirinya untuk melewati semua tantangan dan rintangan. Sebagai Detektif, ia sadar kalau dia tidak boleh menyerah atau pun takut. Itu sudah termasuk kedalam tugasnya.

Dia pun bangkit kembali dan bersiap menjalankan perkerjaannya.

 _ **Good Detective**_

 _ **Disclamer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**_

 _ **And Good Detective © Delia Angela**_

 _ **Genre: Mystery and Tragedy (Plus Romance and Friendship)**_

 _ **Rating: Teen (13+)**_

 _ **Kasus by: Ice Flower Girl**_

 _ **OC: Stephanie Hwang (SNSD) & Kim Taeyeon (SNSD)**_

 **WARNING! OC (Other Cast)! OOC (Out Of Character)! Typo(s)! Fast Alur! Friendship day! Love Story! BoYa! FaYi! GoSu! Slight!BoYi & GoYa! **

**Catatan:** Cerita ini murni IMAJINASI sang author. Adanya kesamaan/kemiripan jalan cerita, nama, waktu, dan juga lokasi merupakan KETIDAK SENGAJAN. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun.

Chapter 21: 'Taeyeon Problem: The Information (prolog)'

"Permisi."

Perlahan, Yaya pun memasuki kamar Kakek Grace bersama dengan Ying, Suzy dan Gopal. Melihat para detektif yang telah menyelematkan Kakeknya, Grace tentu dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat Datang, Kak! Wah, ada apa ini? Kok tiba-tiba datang kemari? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Atau-"

Yaya terkekeh kecil melihat sifat Grace yang terlihat seperti sedang menyambut seorang tamu kehormatan. Ia langsung memotong perkataan Grace yang menurutnya agak berlebihan itu.

"Owh, kau ini Grace. Santai aja kali... Kami kesini cuman pengen mastiin aja kalau kakek Grace baik-baik aja. Ya'kan Ying? Gopal? Suzy?"

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk setuju.

"Biar aku periksa keadaan Kakekmu dulu ya..." Suzy dengan senang hati memeriksa keadaan Kakek Grace.

Ditempelkannya stetoskop ke dada Kakek Grace. Dengan teliti ia mendengar irama detak jantung Kakek Grace.

Gopal merasa kagum melihat Suzy yang sedang memeriksa pasiennya dengan sangat telaten. Jantungnya agak sedikit berdegup kencang membayangkan kejadian saat dia sedang demam dan maag waktu itu.

Tetapi Gopal agak merasa kecewa. Ternyata perhatiannya itu bukan hanya tertuju pada dirinya. Suzy memang sangat telaten merawat Pasiennya dengan sepenuh hati. Hah... ia merasa agak ge-er sekarang.

Setelah yakin kalau jantung Kakek Grace tak mengalami masalah, Suzy pun beralih ke perut Kakek Grace yang sangat kecil.

"Kalau ada yang sakit, bilang ya Kek..."

Kakek Grace merasa baik-baik saja. Ia sama sekali tak merasa sakit dibagian perutnya. Kecuali didaerah dimana ia terluka.

"Ada rasa sakit?"

"Saya rasa tidak, nak. Saya merasa saya baik-baik saja. Kalian jangan terlalu khawatir ya, saya menjadi agak tak enak hati dengan kalian."

Grace menggangguk setuju dengan perkataan Kakeknya. Ia agak merasa telah merepotkan detektif.

Ying menghela nafasnya maklum, "itu sudah menjadi kewajiban kami, Grace. Sekali lagi kau merendahkan diri, akan kuhajar kau."

Seisi ruangan tertawa mendengar ancaman Ying pada Grace.

"Hahaha... Iya deh, iya. Maaf ya, Kak."

Yaya berdehem memperbaiki sikapnya menjadi agak serius. Ia pun mengeluarkan notebook dan pensilnya.

"Baiklah, kalau Kakek Grace tidak apa-apa, apa boleh saya memeriksa Kakek? Saya memerlukan informasi untuk bisa menemukan si pelaku. Bisa?" tanya Yaya sopan.

Kakek Grace agak mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Spontan Grace segera membantu kakeknya itu.

"Tentu saja. Jadi waktu itu, kalau tidak salah sekitar pukul 22.00 malam, saya baru saja pulang dari kantor. Saat perjalanan pulang itulah saya sudah merasakan bahwa ada yang mengikuti saya. Dan setelah itu..."

Penjelasan Kakek Grace tiba-tiba menggantung. Kelihatannya ia berpikir.

Yaya dengan sabarnya menunggu kelanjutannya. Ia mulai merasakan ada yang tak beres disini.

"Sshh..." Kakek Grace meringis kecil.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya sangat sangat sakit, serasa ingin pecah. Penglihatannya perlahan mengkabur.

Grace mengnyerit melihat Kakeknya bertingkah seperti itu.

"Kek? Kakek kenapa Kek?" Bingung Grace.

Suzy segera bertindak. Perlahan, ia membimbing Kakek Grace untuk kembali ke posisi tidur. Diperiksanya Kakek Grace, takut ada masalah.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Mereka sama sekali tak mau mengganggu sang Dokter itu.

"Ini aneh," Kata Suzy penuh keheranan. "Kakek Grace tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok. Memangnya apa yang Kakek rasakan barusan?"

"Tadi saya merasa ingatan saya dibutakan, kepala saya tiba-tiba serasa ingin pecah saat ingin menceritakannya," Suara Kakek Grace terdengar agak serak. Wajahnya penuh kelelahan.

Mendengar perkataan Kakek Grace barusan membuat Yaya teringat dengan kejadiannya dimasa lampau.

Kejadian saat dia merasakan semuanya gelap. Kejadian saat dia merasakan suara misterius di pikirannya.

"Mungkin Kakek sedang lelah," Gopal mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

Suzy mengangguk setuju, "yah, Gopal ada benarnya juga. Lebih baik kakek memperbanyak istirahat dan jangan berpikiran yang terlalu berat. Meski Kakek sudah dinyatakan sembuh, tapi itu tak membuat kakek bisa melakukan aktivitas yang normal."

Kakek Grace mengangguk lemah. Ia kembali ke posisi tidurnya dan beristirahat.

Menyadari keadaan Kakek Grace yang belum terlalu sembuh total dan masih harus beristirahat, Yaya merasa ia harus menunda penyelidikan si 'sosok misterius' sampai korban sembuh total. Hatinya merasa tak enak telah membuat Kakek Grace tertekan.

"Emm… Kalau begitu, kami semua pulang dulu ya, Kek, Grace. Pekerjaan kami masih agak banyak. Gak apa'kan?"

Grace terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka mereka akan pulang begitu cepat, "Ehh? Gak mau minum dulu? Masih banyak nih yang mau aku obrolin sama kalian."

"Kami ingin sekali, tetapi untuk sekarang ini kami tidak bisa. Mungkin lain waktu, oke?" Ujar Ying lembut, berusaha membuat Grace mengerti.

Hati Grace agak kecewa, namun ia mengerti dengan pekerjaan para detektif. Ia yakin, mereka pasti sangat sibuk.

"Yaudah deh, hati-hati ya dijalan."

Mereka mengangguk. Segera, mereka pun melesat menuju lokasi kejadian kasus Taeyeon.

...

"Menurut data, Seorang siswi keturunan Korea bernama Kim Taeyeon ini dibunuh sewaktu kampus sedang sepi dan sudah tak berpenghuni. Tetapi, pelakunya siapa masih belum bisa diketahui," jelas Boboiboy membacakan hasil data dari pihak kepolisian tentang kematian Taeyeon yang mendadak.

Fang menambil pose berpikir sesaat. Jujur saja, sulit menemukan pembunuh diantara ratusan orang di Kampus tersebut.

"Ini aneh. Memangnya tidak ada bukti lain yang menyakinkan untuk mempermudah kita dalam menyelesaikan kasus Taeyeon?"

Dengan lemas, pemuda dengan topi dinonya itu menggeleng. Fang menghela nafas. Ia merasa kembali lagi menghadapi kasus Grace yang sama. Tidak ada jejak.

Tunggu? Apa?

Otak Fang mulai mengumpulkan berbagai sugesti. Bisa saja pelaku kasus Taeyeon kali ini sama dengan kasus penculikan Kakek Grace yang tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun.

Tetapi itu masih didalam dugaannya, ia sama sekali tak memiliki bukti kuat untuk menuduh si 'sosok misterius' itu. Toh, keberadaannya saja belum diketahui.

"Apa menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan si 'sosok misterius'?"

Boboiboy menatap Fang dalam. Rasanya, perkataan Fang masuk akal dikepala Boboiboy.

"Hmm... itu mungkin saja Fang, tetapi'kan posisi sosok misterius saja kita tak tahu dimana, bagaimana cara kita menginterogasikan dia?" Sangkal Boboiboy.

"..."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Masing-masing berpikir hal yang sama. Bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah ini?

Sebuah ide melintas dikepala Fang, "aku akan telepon Ying. Siapa tahu mereka sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang sosok misterius dari kakek Grace?"

"Ide yang bagus."

Fang pun membuka kontak di HPnya. Dicarinya nama Ying dan segera ia menekan ikon 'telepon'. Boboiboy menyimak percakapan mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

" _ **Halo Fang? Ada apa?"**_

"Halo Ying. Emm... aku ingin bertanya, soal sosok misterius itu. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan data penting?"

" _ **Hah..."**_

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Ying. Tiba-tiba saja, perasaan Fang menjadi tidak enak. Biasanya jika Ying sudah menghela nafas, itu artinya ada kabar yang buruk.

"Cepat katakan, Ying. Kita butuh info-"

" _ **Tidak. Aku tidak dapat informasi apapun."**_

Firasat Fang benar. Mereka tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun.

" _ **Keadaan Kakek Grace masih dibilang lemah. Masih harus banyak istirahat, jadi ya... You know what i'm mean 'right?"**_

Fang memutar bola matanya, ia benar-benar seperti terjebak di gang yang tak ada jalan keluarnya. Tidak ada informasi apapun.

"Hah... yasudah. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

" _ **..."**_

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Ying sedang berpikir.

Dengan sabar seribu sabar, Fang menunggu jawaban dari Ying yang entah kapan ia dapatkan. Bisa jadi tahun depan, mengingat otak Ying jika berpikir sudah seperti siput yang mengangkat batu raksasa.

10 detik... Oke, Fang masih sabar.

20 detik... Fang mulai merasa agak bosan.

30 detik... Baiklah, ia sudah tak bisa sabar.

1 menit... lenyap sudah semuanya.

" _ **Entahlah."**_

Shit. Berjam-jam ia menunggu (sebenarnya hanya 1 menit), tetapi jawabannya hanya 'entahlah'? Bersyukurlah Ying itu adalah orang yang ia ekhem-cintai-ekhem. Jika tidak, beh... Mungkin Ying akan kehilangan kepalanya.

"Hah... ya sudahlah. Kau, Yaya, Suzy, dan Gopal ke tempat kejadian saja. Aku dan Boboiboy akan menyusul kesana. Oke?"

" _ **Okay!"**_

Fang nyaris saja menutup teleponnya dengan Ying, tetapi mendengar adanya suara Ying yang masih terdengar membuatnya membatalkan niatnya.

" _ **Oh ya! Tunggu dulu, Fang!"**_

Fang kembali menempelkan ponselnya ketelinganya, "Apa?"

" _ **Emm... Sampai jumpa disana. Dah!"**_

Tutt... Tutt...

Fang tak kuasa untuk tidak menyungging senyuman dibibirnya. Rasanya ada yang disembunyikan oleh Ying, begitupun juga dirinya. Ia sampai sekarang masih belum berani mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada gadis berdarah China itu.

Boboiboy, yang dari tadi menyimak percakapan keduanya, mengnyerit penuh keheranan melihat Fang senyam-senyum sendiri bagai orang yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kau masih sehat'kan?"

"Eh?" Lamunan Fang buyar seketika. Ia menjadi salah tingkah menyadari ternyata pacar Yaya itu memperhatikannya.

"Emm... tidak kok! Ah! Ayo cepat kita ke TKP! Mereka sudah menunggu kita disana!"

Boboiboy hanya mampu menurut. Andai saja ia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan pemuda tampan (?) ini.

...

Tepat pukul 14.00 siang, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Suzy tiba ditempat kejadian, tempat dimana Taeyeon dibunuh. Disinilah mereka bisa mengumpulkan berbagai informasi penting terkait dengan pembunuhan itu. Banyak sekali yang harus diselidiki, baik itu teman, guru, pacar, ataupun petugas-petugas di sini.

Toh, tidak ada yang tahu benarkan siapa yang membunuh Taeyeon? Semua orang patut dicurigai.

"Kasus ini semakin membuatku pusing," komentar Gopal. Jujur saja, belakangan ini ia seperti kesulitan menyelesaikan berbagai kasus-kasus yang ia hadapi. Entahlah, mungkin dia lelah.

Ying mendesah mendengar keluhan Gopal itu. Tak bisakah pemuda berdarah india itu sadar, jika mereka didalam kewajiban seorang detektif?

"Aduh, tolong deh Gopal. Kalau kamu gak mau menghadapi kasus ini, pulang saja sono!" Ying mengusir Gopal.

Gopal terkejut mendengarnya, "Eh? Iya! Iya! Aku gak bakal ngeluh deh."

Suzy terkekeh geli. Yaya menggeleng melihat pertengkaran singkat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Oh iya, dimana Fang dan Boboiboy? Kok mereka belum kelihatan ya?" Heran Suzy celingak-celinguk mencari kedua detektif yang belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

Yaya agak tersentak, ia baru ingat bahwa ia sama sekali belum melihat mereka berdua. Reflek ia menjadi ikut mencari keduanya.

"HEI!"

Sebuah panggilan itu membuat perhatian mereka teralih menuju asal suara. Kedua pemuda yang baru saja mereka cari, muncul menghampiri mereka.

Ying memutar matanya jengah, "kalian lambat." Komentarnya ketika keduanya sampai.

Fang menarik nafasnya sebentar, ia langsung menatap Ying tajam. Agak kesal mendengar kritikan gadis asal china itu.

"Bawel ya?"

Menyadari keduanya akan bertengkar, Yaya langsung menengahi mereka, "eits! Jangan bertengkar dulu! Sekarang kita harus fokus ke kasus ini, okay?"

Niat Ying untuk membalas Fang sirna mendengar ujaran sahabatnya. Ada benarnya juga, jika ia berdebat dengan Fang, itu hanya akan membuat mereka semua kehilangan waktu.

"Hmmp! Kalau bukan karena kita didalam tugas, aku gak akan mau mengalah denganmu, Fang!"

Fang mendelik, "ya... what ever you say."

Mereka pun melangkah masuk ke Kampus Taeyeon. Meski sudah terjadi pembunuhan, Kampus ini masih menjalani aktivitas belajar mereka.

"Ada yang aneh disini."

"Hah?"

Perkataan Boboiboy barusan membuat mereka semua terheran.

"Maksudmu?" Bingung Gopal, tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu.

Boboiboy mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru Kampus dimana Taeyeon dibunuh. Ada perasaan yang membuat ia merasa curiga, tetapi ia tak bisa langsung mengambil kesimpulan, sebelum bukti ditemukan.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

Tiba-tiba, tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan gadis berdarah amerika saat ingin menuju ruang kelas.

"Eh?"

Yaya menatap penuh menyelidik gadis itu. Gadis berambut hitam tersebut terlihat kaget sekaligus ketakutan, membuat tanda tanya tersendiri bagi mereka.

Menyadari dirinya diselidiki, Gadis itu menunduk enggan menatap mereka dan berlari meninggalkan para detektif.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" Seru Yaya mencoba menghentikannya. Tapi gadis itu tetap berlari tanpa berbalik.

Ying ikut menatap kepergian gadis aneh itu.

"Apa kau berpikir hal yang sama denganku?"

Mata kedua gadis itu bertemu. Seolah berkomunikasi tanpa suara.

Satu pertanyaan mereka.

'Siapa dia?'

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **Yap, prolog sudah selesai. Chapter depan akan langsung menuju ke penyelidikan. Ada yang sudah bisa menerka, siapa pelakunya?**_

 _ **Dan... APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA ADA TAEYEON + TIFFANY?! Yap, saya merasa bersalah ke SM Entertainment karena telah meninstakan mereka. Mianhae...**_

 _ **Entah kenapa, aku ingin banget masukin mereka berdua. Karena yang kudengar, mereka berdua sahabatan bukan? So sekalian ajalah...**_

 _ **Balasan review:**_

 **Fancy Candy:** Hehehe... Makasih udh bersedia geregetan. Toh, saya juga geregetan kok. Wkwkwk... Doain saja bisa Next Kilat ya Candy... Thanks for review!

 **EruCute03:** Makasih sudah mau penasaran... Thanks for review!

 **Vanilla Blue12:** Makasih atas doanya ya, Nisa... Ya, dikasus ini memang lebih banyak konflik dan klue untuk kedepannya. Thanks for review!

 **Llilara:** Jangan sedih-sedihan terus dong, nanti gak ada humornya... hehe... Thanks for review!

 **Khairani044:** Ya, ini sudah next kok! Thanks for review!

 **Flower Jasmine:** Wah! Reader baru! Iya, tapi ini belom terlalu panjang. Namanya juga Boboiboy, apasih yang gak romance? Thanks For review!

 **Rampaging Snow:** Terima kasih... Syukurlah kalau gak hancur... Ngambil dari mana ya? Gak tahu deh, tiba-tiba nemplok saja dikepala. Thanks for review!

 **Sawsan:** Yeay! Hwuaa... maafkan saya... Thanks for review!

 **Guest:** Iya, ini udh lanjut... thanks for review!

 **Syak30Dec:** Iya, ini masih pan...jang. Doain saja bisa update cepet. Thanks for review!

 **Gempa nahito uzumaki:** Iya, aku usahain untuk baca kalau sempet ya... Soalnya belakangan ini agak sibuk.

 _ **Preview Chapter mendatang:**_

"Aku heran... Masa iya dia dibunuh oleh pacarnya sendiri?"

"Jalankan rencanamu sesuai rencana Ejojo, soal Detektif, serahkan padaku. Peringatanmu itu membuat mereka penasaran, heh."

"Sebenarnya apa yang Tn. Aba sembunyikan?"

"Aku merasa tak bisa mempercayai siapapun."

"Hah? Atau mungkin...sahabatnya sendiri?"

"Gak! Aku bukan pembunuh!"

"Aku janji akan mencari tahu sosok itu!"

 **Quiz: Siapakah gadis berdarah Amerika dan berambut hitam itu?**

 _ **Alright, terima kasih sudah baca fanfic aneh bin gaje ini! Please review, favs, and follow ya!**_

 _ **Unleash your imagination and keep on writing!**_

 _ **Salam,  
Delia Angela **_

Copyright © 2016 Delia Angela ^-^ | Powered by: Fanfiction. Net


End file.
